


Наследство Броуди

by Cliffordina



Series: Наследство Броуди [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Cliffordina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если жизнь и рассудок дороги вам, держитесь подальше от темной магии, инопланетян, родственников, паранормальных явлений, торфяных болот (нужное подчеркнуть)»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследство Броуди

**Author's Note:**

> Пародийные отсылки к ряду фэндомов

_Само собой разумеется, что слухи, ходящие вокруг этого семейства, как и всякие суеверия вообще, не основываются на реальных фактах.  
Г. Лавкрафт_

**Шаг первый**

Клиент явился точно в назначенный час, и это свидетельствовало в его пользу. Умеренно респектабельный вид был вполне подстать сухому деловому голосу по телефону.  
А вот глаза за стеклами очков были… слишком живыми, что ли. Почти веселыми.  
Не похож был мистер Эндрю Мортон на человека, у которого стряслась беда… Хотя, может, он просто решил нанять кого-то проследить за неверной женой – в размеренной супружеской жизни это часто расценивается как приключение.  
– Речь идет о детях, мистер Таллис, – клиент чисто символически пригубил кофе.  
– Ваших? – уточнил детектив. Тоже довольно распространенная проблема. Все эти игровые автоматы, наркотики и ранние беременности…  
– Не совсем. Я директор школы.  
– Ммм? – с такого рода делами Таллис еще не сталкивался. – У вас проблемы с учениками?  
Мортон улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– А кого из учителей их нет? Одно воровство в старших классах и подростковая жестокость чего стоят… Но это работа не для частного сыщика. Вопрос в другом.  
– И?  
– Пропали трое учеников нашей школы. Я надеюсь, вы найдете их раньше, чем с ними случится что-то действительно плохое.  
– Пропали? – нахмурился Таллис. – Что значит «пропали»? Как давно? И почему родители не обратились в полицию? Это не совсем моя компетенция, мистер Мортон.  
– Родители… точнее, их мать – женщина довольно своеобразная и полиции, скажем так, не доверяет. Но я бы тоже хотел избежать привлечения властей. Пока, по крайней мере.  
Таллис откинулся на спинку кресла, кисло глядя на клиента.  
– Их мать? – переспросил он.  
– Трое детей – брат и две сестры, – вежливо пояснил директор.  
– Не нравится мне такой поворот. Там, где дело касается несовершеннолетних, закон суров, знаете ли. И если всплывет что-то этакое…  
– «Этакое»? С «этаким» я бы пошел не к вам, а в соцслужбу. Нет, насколько мне известно, дома у них все в порядке. Никакого домашнего насилия, никакой жестокости. Такие вещи быстро учишься замечать, поверьте.  
– Тогда не вижу причины, почему бы вам не обратиться в полицию, – Таллис пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю, из-за чего дети пропали, – терпения Мортону было не занимать. Видимо, без профессиональной выдержки на его должности никак. – И официальное расследование может им повредить.  
– Они уже привлекались? – Таллис почувствовал себя наконец в своей стихии.  
– Нет, – вот и рассыпалась понятная версия… – Но запросто могут быть в чем-то замешаны. А могут и не быть.  
Ну хоть что-то. Детектив поерзал на сиденье. Какой, однако, лояльный к ученикам директор… Гуманист, что ли? А по виду и не скажешь.  
– И как вы поступите, если окажется, что они обворовали ближайший супермаркет и теперь отсиживаются у приятелей?  
Мортон улыбнулся – снисходительно и очень педагогично.  
– Как и любой законопослушный гражданин. Но «замешаны» они могут быть не обязательно в криминал. Потому-то я и обратился к вам. Просто это… очень предприимчивые дети, мистер Таллис.  
– Вижу, вы им симпатизируете, – пробормотал тот неодобрительно.  
– Ну, разумеется. Всем троим. Так вы беретесь за это дело?  
Таллис покачался на задних ножках кресла. На прикрывающего свои грешки педофила Мортон похож не был, хотя мало кто похож, на самом-то деле. Но в конце концов, если он копнет глубже и что-то всплывет, то звонок в соцслужбу – минутное дело. А деньги директор готов был платить, к тому же немалые. Интересно, неужели из своего кармана?  
– Расскажите в деталях – кто, когда и при каких обстоятельствах пропал, – пробормотал Таллис, подливая себе кофе.  
– Хм. Три дня назад они не пришли в школу и с тех пор не объявлялись. Одноклассники ничего не знают, а разговаривать с их матерью… попробуйте сами. Больше всего меня беспокоит именно то, что исчезли все трое.  
– Имена и возраст детей, – Таллис вытащил блокнот.  
– Фокс, Дана и Саманта Броуди, – с едва заметной усмешкой ответил Мортон.  
– Вы шутите? – детектив посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
– Абсолютно. Я же говорил – мать у них женщина своеобразная. Им соответственно пятнадцать, четырнадцать и одиннадцать лет.  
– А, ну так за истиной далеко ходить не нужно, – весело протянул Таллис. – Прилетели, значит, ночью зеленые человечки и…  
– И будут они потом бежать до канадской границы, – вздохнул директор. – А от Бисби до Канады далеко, знаете ли... То, что Фокс мог влезть в какую-то авантюру, меня совершенно не удивляет. Но то, что его сестры пропали вместе с ним… Дана отличается редким для ее возраста здравомыслием.  
– Авантюризм заразителен, – рассеяно отозвался Таллис. – По себе знаю…  
– У Даны конкурс по истории через два дня, она долго к нему готовилась, – девчонка явно была из разряда отличников – любимцев учителей. – И столь неожиданное исчезновение… На нее не похоже.  
– Значит, вы полагаете, это не банальный побег из дома?  
– Когда речь о троице Броуди, я ничего не предполагаю. Их мотивы порой весьма неожиданны, – Мортон поправил дужку очков. – Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Фокс втянул сестер во что-то слишком уж авантюрное.  
Ага, пацан с его хулиганством директору намного менее симпатичен, чем умница-сестрица. Учтем. О младшей пока вообще ни слова.  
– Фото у вас есть?  
– Само собой, – Мортон вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака ксерокопии каких-то документов, не иначе как личных дел, и фотографии.  
Подростки как подростки. Рыжие. В глазах чертики – у всех троих, между прочим.  
– У них есть друзья, родственники? – просматривая документы, поинтересовался Таллис.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Вы не…?  
– В моей школе больше двух тысяч учеников, мистер Таллис. Я не могу знать все обо всех.  
– И вы бы затеяли расследование ради любого из них? – с иронией уточнил детектив.  
– Ну, разумеется, – пожал плечами Мортон.  
– И последний вопрос: вы хотите, чтобы я их просто нашел или вытащил из того положения, в какое они по неопытности могли попасть?  
– А разве это не одно и то же? – улыбнулся директор, поднимаясь. – Буду ждать ваших звонков, мистер Таллис.

**Шаг второй**

Консьержка, по виду недавняя эмигрантка, отнеслась к нему с явным подозрением, и ни удостоверение частного сыщика, ни предъявленная копия договора с Мортоном подозрений не развеяли. Боязнь потерять работу явно превалировала над женским гуманизмом, и судьба детей ее волновала куда меньше собственной. «Пусть миссис разрешит, и я все скажу», – наконец заявила она, и Таллис сдался. Встреча с матерью троицы Броуди стояла в его списке следующим пунктом после опроса соседей, но порядок можно и изменить. Голос в домофоне был усталым и раздраженным.  
– Детектив? Какой еще детектив?.. И что этот Мортон никак не уймется, – очевидно, неприязнь у них с директором была взаимная. – Сколько раз ему говорить, что с моей девочкой все в порядке?.. Да-да, я понимаю, что это частное расследование, – раздражение явно усиливалось с каждым словом. – Ладно, проходите. Пусть этот рьяный педагог успокоится.  
Поднимаясь на третий этаж, Таллис так и этак рассматривал фразу о девочке… Мортона волнует только безопасность Даны? Запросто.  
Первый же взгляд на миссис Броуди объяснил ему слова директора о «своеобразии»… В кругах богемы сочетание экстравагантности туалета и излишне выразительной мимики сошло бы за признак творческой натуры, но Таллису оно говорило только о не слишком обнадеживающей неуравновешенности. И пренебрежении суетным миром обыденности.  
– Так что вы хотели? – недовольно поинтересовалась она, запихивая грейпфрут в соковыжималку. – Не вижу никакой необходимости нанимать сыщика.  
Зато Таллис начинал видеть ее весьма определенно…  
– То есть вы знаете, где ваши дети и что с ними? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
– С Сэм все будет хорошо, вот увидите, – безмятежно отозвалась миссис Броуди. И пригубила сок, давая понять, что вопрос исчерпан.  
– А с Фоксом? И Даной? – детектив понемногу начинал терять терпение.  
– С этими? – она пожала плечами. – Не стоит о них беспокоиться.  
Да уж, здоровая семейная атмосфера… Чего-то вы не знаете, уважаемый директор… Или не пожелали озвучить.  
– Не буду голословной, – миссис Броуди вдруг отставила стакан и поднялась, – я вам покажу, что они мне оставили.  
Таллис только вздохнул, пробираясь между кипами журналов на полу, частями разобранного пылесоса и загадочными предметами чьего-то туалета.  
Может, дело все-таки в разногласиях с матерью? Поругались, поспорили и решили доказать свою самостоятельность?  
– Вот, смотрите, – миссис Броуди остановилась перед дверью с красноречивым предупреждающим знаком радиации.  
Детектив чуть не споткнулся на пороге – по контрасту с прочей квартирой тут царил просто-таки противоестественный порядок. На одной стене – подробнейшая карта Солнечной системы, на второй – эволюционное древо гоминид. Бросалось в глаза отсутствие компьютера, хотя коллекция дисков на подставках вокруг стола впечатляла… И подборка книг, если честно, тоже. Пять томов солидного издания «Историософия Средневековья» некого Николаса Броуди. Явно букинистическая «Занимательная астрономия» тоже Броуди, но на сей раз Феба. Мемуары о Реконструкции еще какого-то Броуди… Сборник задач по физике пятидесятых годов, составленный еще одной не то родственницей, не то однофамилицей – Мартиной Броуди-Петерс… Семейный музей достижений?  
Ныне здравствующая миссис Броуди вытащила из глубин полки книгу Барбары О'Брайен «Увлекательное путешествие…», вытряхнула из нее несколько вложенных листов и нетерпеливо протянула ему.  
Ох и длинная прощальная записка, вздохнул Таллис, разворачивая первый из них. Но там непривычно аккуратным, даже каллиграфическим почерком там было выведено всего лишь: «Тем, кого это интересует». И смайлик, смотревшийся немного неуместно. Детектив хмыкнул и потянулся за следующим. Бумага была какой-то странной на ощупь, и в голову невесть откуда закралась совершенно нелепая мысль: папирус, что ли?  
«Дорогая мисс Саманта Броуди,  
Мы рады вам сообщить, что вы приняты в Хогвартскую Школу Магии и Колдовства. Посылаем вам перечень необходимых книг и принадлежностей…».  
Таллис еще раз посмотрел на письмо, потом на совершенно равнодушную к произведенному им эффектом миссис Броуди. Поднял брови.  
– Милая шутка…  
Неужели действительно папирус раздобыли? То есть этот, как его… пергамент?  
Второй листок был тоньше и на вид обычнее… но Таллис развернул его не без опасений. Которые, конечно же, оправдались. Текст не поразил его только потому, что иероглифы он читать не умел…  
– М-м-м? А перевод? – по возможности ровным тоном поинтересовался он.  
– На обороте, – кивнула миссис Броуди, отворачиваясь. Очевидно, теперь с ее точки зрения вопрос окончательно был исчерпан.  
«Уважаемая мисс Броуди!  
После успешной сдачи вступительных экзаменов вы зачислены в Школу Семи Лун…».  
– Вижу, ваши дети серьезно задумались над своим образованием, – не удержался от ехидства Таллис.  
Третий листок на вид был наименее подозрительным.  
Обычный документ: реквизиты, подписи, печати… Ну да, кто б сомневался, вздохнул детектив, прочитав уведомление о зачислении Фокса Броуди в Академию Звездного Флота. Дети определенно начинали ему нравиться.  
– Это все? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
– Писем пока не было, – пожала плечами миссис Броуди. Вероятно, ей в самом деле и в голову не приходило беспокоиться. Потрясающе.  
– Они взяли какие-нибудь вещи? Книги? Диски?  
– Вроде бы взяли, – без особой уверенности согласилась она.  
– А, ну спасибо, что уделили мне время, – откланялся Таллис. Дальнейшие расспросы были бесперспективны…  
Консьержка встретила его очередным полным подозрения взглядом. Но факт общения с матерью детей наконец позволил ему задать несколько вопросов. В конце концов, надо же откуда-то начинать.  
– Вы видели детей утром 14 числа? Или вечером 13-го?  
– Ну да, – кивнула она, – утром всех троих, как обычно. Они в школу шли.  
Куда они шли – это еще вопрос…  
– Вам ничто не показалось подозрительным? Они не были испуганы, подавлены?  
– Да нет, – удивилась консьержка. – Хихикали как всегда.  
Угу, из дома вышли сами и добровольно. Учитывая факт наличия «записок» и то, что они «вроде бы взяли» с собой хоть какие-то вещи, можно было предположить, что троих Броуди не похитили по дороге в школу, а они по собственному желанию повернули не в ту улицу… Уже кое-что.  
– А вот за день перед тем, – она понизила голос, – мальчишка домой ночевать вообще не явился. Пятнадцать лет всего!  
– И часто он вот так отсутствует? – проявил моральную бдительность Таллис.  
– Первый раз, – не без разочарования признала консьержка. Повод для сплетен и впрямь был не слишком существенным.  
А вот это было уже интересно. В свете последовавшего исчезновения ночные вояжи Фокса Броуди могли оказаться не такими уж безнравственными. Одни только «записки» свидетельствовали о тщательной подготовке…

***

Сон пришел неожиданно, впервые за последние годы, и все повторилось сначала: темная дорога, затянутое облаками небо и то ощущение опасности и безнадежности, которое не отпускало его вот уже сколько лет… Он снова был один на один со всеми своими кошмарами, спасения не было, ни в бегстве, ни в борьбе… Страх, облеченный плотью, вдруг оказался прямо перед ним. Как и тогда, он снова стушевался под этим насмешливым взглядом, снова ощутил обжигающие прикосновения и снова не нашел в себе силы им сопротивляться, сдавшись на милость искушенному безумию...  
Он не сразу понял, что проснулся и смотрит в темный потолок своей спальни, а не в летнее предгрозовое небо… Голову сжимал тугой обруч подступавшей мигрени – верной спутницы его кошмаров, пальцы ощутимо покалывало. Почему? Ну почему снова?.. Наследник имени, перспектив, связей и прочих фамильных привилегий рода Броуди поднялся с постели и яростно захлопнул дверь балкона.

**Шаг третий**

Школа Таллису понравилась. Солидная, современная и не частная. И район хороший – зажиточный средний класс.  
Фокс и Дана проучились тут чуть больше года, Саманта – четыре. Достаточно времени, чтобы произвести впечатление на школьную общественность. Сверстники по идее всегда знают больше, чем учителя и родители…  
Преподаватели и в самом деле мало чем помогли, разве что подтвердили изложенные директором факты. Таллис только отметил, что никому из них ему не пришлось объяснять, о ком именно идет речь… Броуди явно были в этой школе если не популярными, то довольно известными. Сыщика бы уже не удивило, окажись Фокс капитаном местной футбольной команды или, наоборот, ударником рок-группы – мальчишку тут все обожали. С его-то приключенческим энтузиазмом, лукавым обаянием, учебной ленью и IQ выше среднего. О похождениях Фокса Броуди впору было слагать саги… Знакомый типаж, Таллис сам когда-то мог любого соблазнить идеей красить забор вместо себя…  
Немаловажной деталью психологического портрета оказалось и то, что Фокс никогда не впутывался в авантюры один. Конечно, нет. Какой бы в этом был интерес? И правой его рукой была, как ни странно, исключительно правильная и во всех отношениях положительная сестрица Дана. Неужели вы не знали об этом, господин директор?  
Одноклассники Фокса высказывались о нем еще более экспрессивно. Но за этим всеобщим восхищением Таллис довольно быстро обнаружил не слишком обнадеживающую скудость информации. Чем Фокс жил, что его тревожило, что могло в конце концов заставить уйти из дома – они не знали. Полшколы в приятелях, полшколы – хороших знакомых, и, по всей видимости, ни одного друга. Интересный парень.  
С Даной ситуация была еще менее оптимистична. Учителя отзывались о ней исключительно в превосходной степени, одноклассники – с уважением, но контакта с ней, опять же, казалось, не было ни у кого. Вещь в себе. И единственный человек, судя по отзывам, к чьему мнению прислушивался Фокс.  
А вот с младшей, Самантой, Таллису повезло. Она проучилась в этой школе дольше других, и классная руководительница высказывалась о ней гораздо более определенно, чем о ее брате и сестре.  
– Я первая заметила, что дети отсутствуют, – сообщила она, и Таллису ничего не оставалось, как сделать вид, что ему об этом прекрасно известно. – Когда 14-го Саманта не пришла на первый урок, я позвонила ее матери. Она сказала, что дети в школе, но я не… вы понимаете, миссис Броуди…  
– Имел удовольствие с ней беседовать, – успокоил ее Таллис. – Я бы тоже не слишком доверял ее утверждениям.  
– Я хотела спросить у Даны, как обычно, но ее тоже не оказалось. Как и Фокса. Тогда я и пошла к директору.  
– «Как обычно»? – переспросил Таллис. В этой истории обычность была скорее исключением, чем правилом.  
– Честно говоря, я предпочитаю иметь дело с Даной, а не с ее матерью, когда речь идет о Саманте. Дана… безупречная старшая сестра, – учительница улыбнулась. – Сдержанная, заботливая, предусмотрительная. Она и Фокс просто-таки совершили чудо.  
– В смысле? – к этому моменту он уже не сомневался, что любой из Броуди и не на такое способен, но даже чудотворство нуждается в конкретизации.  
Учительница задумчиво полистала журнал, словно не могла подобрать точные слова.  
– Я знаю Саманту не первый год… это всегда был трудный ребенок. Замкнутый, агрессивный, колючий. Она не общалась со сверстниками, читала на переменах книги вроде «Жизнь Рамокришны», – Таллис моргнул. Боже, ну и семейка… – или ее любимого «Гарри Поттера». Но когда год назад сюда переехали ее брат с сестрой, все изменилось. Они буквально за уши вытащили ее из депрессии, водили в кино и на бейсбольные матчи, рассказывали сказки, заставляли играть… Она была одна, теперь их стало трое. «Стая», как говорит Фокс.  
– Переехали? Откуда? – Таллис в жизни бы не признался, но он прочел «Гарри Поттера». И потому такое вот появление заботливых родственников напомнило ему побеги чьих-то крестных из Азкабана.  
– Ммм, точно не знаю, – подумав, с удивлением призналась учительница. – Вроде бы они с отцом жили после развода.  
– А в последнее время вы не замечали ничего странного?  
– Абсолютно, – она покачала головой. – Поверьте, я бы постаралась вызвать Саманту или Фокса на разговор.  
– Я так понимаю, старших вы тоже знали неплохо? – на всякий случай спросил он.  
– Как вам сказать… я общалась с ними чаще, чем с братьями и сестрами других своих учеников, но говорили мы в основном о Саманте. Они ее обожают.  
– Идеальные брат и сестра, – пробормотал Таллис. – Похвально. А что вы можете сказать о них самих?  
Снова пауза, на сей раз более длительная.  
– Фокс – личность довольно противоречивая, – наконец сказала учительница. – Лидер. Всеобщий любимец. Но… без определенного вектора, понимаете? То есть, с равной вероятностью он может стать и капитаном Кирком, и Тайлером Дерденом. Одним словом, «быть ему президентом, если его до той поры не повесят», – с улыбкой закончила она.  
Мило, что и говорить.  
– А Дана?  
Учительница усмехнулась.  
– А Дана в любом случае пойдет за ним. Они неразлучны.  
Таллис поблагодарил и уже открыл было дверь, когда вдруг спохватился. Академия Звездного Флота и упоминание Кирка могли быть и совпадением, но…  
– А почему именно Кирком? – едва ли не весело спросил он.  
Она подняла брови.  
– Фокс – треккер, вы разве не знаете?  
Ну, не уфолог, и на том спасибо…  
– Уже знаю.  
Это дело действительно начинало ему нравиться.

***

На станции в пяти штатах от Бисби было полно народу, и трое подростков, сидевших на скамейке в окружении чужих чемоданов и пакетов, до поры до времени не привлекали к себе особого внимания – беспризорниками они не выглядели, хулиганами тоже.  
– И как ты меня засек? – расстроено заметила младшая из девочек, в очередной раз тасуя колоду.  
– Шулерствовать тоже уметь нужно, – наставительно заметил мальчишка. – Вот смотри, это кладешь сюда, а вот это…  
– Ты бы чему-нибудь полезному ребенка научил, – фыркнула старшая, на секунду оторвавшись от монитора ноутбука. – Наставник…  
– Я и учу, – весело возразил мальчишка. – Тяни карту, сейчас будет фокус… Очень даже полезному – как заработать на жизнь в случае чего. Вот.  
– Тогда нужно было сразу с драконьего покера начинать, – с едва различимым ехидством заметила Дана. – Мастер-класс организуй.  
Фокс решительно сбросил кроссовки и забрался на скамейку с ногами.  
– Данище, – хмыкнул он, – ты просто кладезь гениальнейших идей! Еще могу основы стрельбы из фазера, револьверов времен Гражданской войны и обчищения банкоматов преподать… Значит, смотри сюда, – с энтузиазмом начал он объяснять Саманте, – вот как в эту игру играют на Бета Антарес 4, ну, или на Базаре…  
Служащая вокзала уже несколько раз бросала косые взгляды в сторону этой троицы. Странная компания – мальчишка-неформал, девчонка явно из этих новомодных эмо и с ними девочка в строгой школьной форме.  
– У вас все в порядке? – безлично-заботливым тоном спросила она, наконец подойдя к ним. Разговор прервался. В глазах старшей откровенно читалось: «Ну что еще, вы мешаете мне работать», – младшая уставилась на нее с вежливым вниманием, а пацан… пацан с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал ее ноги. Служащая вдруг почувствовала, что юбка слишком коротка… а может, и слишком длинна…  
– Ага, – сказал парень наконец, искренне ей улыбаясь. – Не хотите присоединиться, я на троих карты раздам, – и он потянулся к колоде.  
– Мм, нет, – она бессознательно улыбнулась в ответ, мальчишка просто лучился обаянием, черт, сколько ж ему лет? Эх, чуть постарше бы… – Играйте, – и она двинулась дальше, оглянувшись через пару шагов. Пацан весело помахал ей рукой и снова повернулся к младшей. Да, достанется же кому-то чудо, с легкой завистью подумала служащая, направляясь уже к мамаше с безостановочно хнычущим младенцем, подозрения ее просто испарились.  
– А такой фокус мне больше нравится, – хихикнула Саманта, – научишь?!  
– Извини, это фокус с рейтингом PG-13, – Фокс развел руками. – Потом как-нибудь.  
– До поезда двадцать минут, – Саманта покосилась на табло. – А если еще кто-то нами заинтересуется?  
– Как раз есть время смотаться за чипсами, – весело отозвался Фокс. Вот он уж точно не нервничал – ему вся ситуация явно доставляла удовольствие. – Да не дергайся ты, Сэм.  
– На нас ориентировку могли дать, – задумчиво заявила она в ответ.  
– Во-первых, на то нет оснований… А во-вторых, дражайшая, ту дорожную аварию я никак не мог предвидеть, так что в опоздании на предыдущий поезд никто не виноват.  
– Сэм права, – не поднимая глаз от графиков на мониторе, заметила Дана. – Меня тоже не особо привлекает перспектива погони. Но и ты прав – в нашей ситуации без чипсов просто не обойтись. Так что и на мою долю возьми, – она бесцеремонно спихнула брата со скамейки. – И без этих твоих дзен-буддистских штучек.  
– И почему всегда все я? – театрально застонал Фокс, зашнуровывая кроссовки.  
Девочки переглянулись и в один голос ответили:  
– Ты старший!

**Шаг четвертый**

Директора Таллис нашел в его кабинете. Переждав визиты чьих-то родителей и пары преподавателей, он был наконец допущен к аудиенции.  
– Присаживайтесь, мистер Таллис, – рассеяно бросил Мортон. – Хотя времени у меня, увы, мало. Есть новости?  
– На основании полученных мною данных напрашивается версия, что дети были неудовлетворенны уровнем преподавания в вашей школе, – пробормотал детектив.  
– Простите? – директор даже голову от бумаг поднял.  
– Они оставили матери записки, и все три почему-то именно о месте учебы. Хотя, насколько я понимаю, проблем с учителями и одноклассниками у Броуди не было.  
– Записки? – повторил Мортон. – Первый раз слышу. И что в них?  
Таллис пожал плечами.  
– Я сфотографировал на мобильный на случай, если вы пожелаете взглянуть. Прошу.  
Минут пять директор добросовестно изучал фотографии. Вздохнул.  
– Абсурд какой-то.  
– Мне так не кажется, – отозвался Таллис, пряча телефон. – Кстати, вы случайно не знаете, что такое Семь Лун?  
Директор поправил очки.  
– Увы. Вы не спрашивали у друзей Даны?  
– Как только обнаружу хоть одного – сразу спрошу, – пробормотал Таллис. – Ладно. Я позвоню, когда узнаю что-то новое.  
Неплохо бы пообщаться с мистером Броуди, где бы он ни был, думал детектив, шагая через спортплощадку, если дети в самом деле долгое время жили у отца, именно туда они и могли податься.  
– Ау! – окликнул его незнакомый голос. – Это вы тут пинкертон?  
Таллис обернулся и увидел мальчишку лет 15-16, самого что ни на есть обыкновенного – футболка с красноречивой надписью «Fuck the system», драные джинсы, потертые кроссовки.  
– Ну, допустим. А ты-то кто?  
– Вы ищете Фокса-и-Дану, – мальчишка произнес это как название какой-нибудь торговой марки. – Я бы мог оказаться вам полезным. А вы – мне.  
– Ты что-то знаешь?  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
– Может быть. Смотря, о чем вы будете спрашивать. Я – Джастин. Ну, на Dragonfly555 тоже отзываюсь. Я – Данкина бета.  
– Прошу прощения? – Таллис уставился на него.  
Пацан нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
– Пошли, что ли, где-то присядем. Так сразу не объяснишь.  
Детектив уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз бывал в пиццерии, все же доставка на дом – чрезвычайно удобная штука.  
– И чем же я могу быть тебе полезным? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Таллис.  
– Ну, вы их найдете. И я буду знать, что с Даной все в порядке, – Джастин пожал плечами. – Польза несомненна. Тем более что платить за все будет Мортон.  
– Ты – ее парень? – осторожно уточнил детектив, от пиццы он благоразумно отказался и просто потягивал томатный сок.  
– Не, – мальчишка покачал головой. – Мы сообщники.  
– Э? – к стыду своему Таллис буквально вытаращился на него. Что, от участников проекта «Разгром» конфиденциальность уже не требуется?  
– На одних аниме-сообществах висим, – снисходительно пояснил Джастин, выковыривая из пиццы оливки. – Ну и в реале… общаемся. Так что мы дисками менялись, ссылками… тексты правили… У нее ников штук шесть – я всех не знаю.  
Угу. Ну хоть что-то. Образ девчонки немного прояснился. Оказывается, друзья у нее все же есть.  
– Ты знаешь, почему они сбежали и куда собирались?  
– Не, – он снова покачал головой. – Дана говорит обо всем – от стимпанка до антиутопий, но только не о семье. А что вообще с ними случилось? Я уже версий десять сегодня слышал… Говорят, обчистили банковский счет директора Мортона!  
А до конца недели версий будет вся сотня, Таллис в этом не сомневался.  
– Ничего такого уж сенсационного, – ответил он. – Они просто исчезли.  
– Мм, а дом сожгли? – на полном серьезе поинтересовался Джастин.  
Таллис подавился. В этой стране еще остались нормальные дети?!  
– Нет, – наконец он ответил ровным голосом. – Не сожгли.  
В голове некстати промелькнули кадры «Бойцовского клуба» Финчера – мебель, вылетающая из окна горящего кондоминиума... Атас.  
– А, ну тогда все нормально, – успокоился Джастин. – Значит, вернутся. Найдут свой философский камень, Рай, Темную Башню, хоркруксы, подсолнечного самурая, край галактики… и вернутся.  
– Звучит оптимистично, – хмыкнул Таллис. – Все вместе или по очереди?  
Мальчишка посмотрел на него с каким-то пренебрежением, вздохнул, покоряясь неизбежному, и выдал:  
– Вам объяснить смысл понятия «вариации Святого Грааля»?  
Хорошо, что детектив не пил в этот момент, а то б без искусственного дыхания не обошлось.  
– Да нет, спасибо… Джастин, ты мне лучше объясни, что такое Семь Лун.  
А также культ богини Кали и еще каких-нибудь Кецалькоатлей…  
– А где вы это слышали? – оживился мальчишка.  
Вместо ответа Таллис протянул ему телефон с фотографиями.  
Ей-богу, мальчишка изучал их не менее дотошно, чем директор.  
– Вот что мне нравится, так это Данкина самокритичность, – заметил он, возвращая мобильный. – Хотя, как по мне, им всем в Розенкройц нужно… А то кто ж поверит, что Дана в принципе может учиться где-то одна…  
– То есть без брата и сестры?  
– То есть без Фокса, – хмуро уточнил Джастин.  
– Почему? – Таллис решил ничему не удивляться. А смысл?  
– Хотя, – рассуждал вслух парень, – это пошло б на пользу и ей, и Саманте. Фокс не всегда априори прав, как ни странно.  
– А для сестер он был непререкаемым авторитетом? – Таллис честно пытался вникнуть в суть проблемы.  
– Ну, скажем так, выбирая между Уголовным кодексом и мнением Фокса, Дана остановилась бы на последнем, – уверенно заявил Джастин.  
Вот как. Серьезное замечание. Если это хоть на десять процентов отвечает истине, то у директора действительно есть повод для волнений.  
– Ладно… Так что такое Семь Лун?  
– А вам версию по манге рассказывать? – Джастин усмехнулся и заказал себе мороженое. – Есть, значит, в Японии одна организация боевых магов, а при ней школа…

***

Бессонница вернулась. А с ней и ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы. Но ведь они обещали… все закончилось.  
До пятнадцати лет он имел вполне объективное представление о себе и своем месте в этом мире, как и любой из Броуди, довольно успешно имитируя видимость адекватности. Он не помнил, сколько ему было, когда он впервые понял, что обречен на встречу со своим кошмаром. Зато он хорошо помнил, как побледнел отец, когда он спросил о “темном человеке”. Генетическая память, говорит наука. Фамильное проклятие, подтверждает традиция.  
Так проще принять судьбу как данность.  
Но потом… потом он вырос. Американскому школьнику, воспитанному на постулатах демократии, равных возможностей и самоактуализации, средневековая идея фамильного детерминизма начала казаться дикостью.  
Вот тогда кошмары взялись за него всерьез… Чем глубже становился разрыв между днем и ночью, тем меньше он помнил из своих снов и тем более пугающими они были.  
Напряжение росло, и было ясно, что у него есть конечная точка… Взрыв был неминуем.  
Тогда-то и пришли они – как вестники грядущей катастрофы.

**Шаг пятый**

Найти что-либо приличное в этом квартале было из разряда чудес, Саманта с брезгливым сомнением оглядывала яркие вывески и темные тупички, стараясь держаться к старшим поближе.  
– А вы уверены?.. – начала она, когда Дана решительно потянула на себя дверь одного из мотелей.  
Та подарила ей одну из своих редких ослепительных улыбок.  
– Положись на мою интуицию, – сказала она так, словно всю жизнь провела в подобных местах. Ладно, Фокс, он парень отчаянный, но чтоб Дана…  
– Ага, – поддакнул Фокс, поправляя рюкзак на плече, – постой здесь пару минут, пожалуйста.  
– Здесь? – Саманта бросила беспокойный взгляд вдоль темной улицы. – Вы опять что-то затеваете?  
– Конечно, – усмехнулась Дана, вытаскивая из сумки черный парик. Сэм и не знала, что она такой любитель маскарада. Интересно… В жизни старшеньких всегда было много загадочного. Еще пару часов назад больше всего на свете ей хотелось к этой загадочности приобщиться. Теперь же… – Ну, сама подумай, дражайшая, пара подростков вечером в мотеле – что может быть обычнее? А вот с тобой…  
– И вы меня протащите контрабандой? – понимающе вздохнула Саманта. – Ладно. Только быстрее. Тут ограбить могут за здорово живешь.  
– На вот еще подержи, – Дана сунула ей в руки чемоданчик с ноутбуком. – Нечего привередничать.  
И они с Фоксом скрылись за дверью.  
Несмотря на тревогу, Саманта тихо хихикнула – когда ее старшенькие начинали разводить кого-то, это всегда было забавно. Даже директор столько раз ловился на невиннейший взгляд Данкиных зеленых глазищ – мол, как вы можете меня в чем-то подозревать? Саманта сама готова была ей поверить – такому искреннему негодованию оскорбленной в лучших чувствах добродетели. Как удобно быть отличником… надо и себе, что ли, попробовать.  
На втором этаже прямо у нее над головой с чуть слышным скрипом поднялось окно.  
– Ау, ты там? Забирайся, – Фокс сбросил видавшую виды веревочную лестницу.  
– Ты издеваешься? – громким шепотом возмутилась Сэм.  
– А что? Она даже мой вес выдерживает… ой, ну ладно, сейчас подсажу, – вздохнул он, с привычной легкостью слезая вниз.  
Лучшие времена номера (если они вообще имели место) давно прошли, оставив на долю постояльцев облезлые обои, пыльные шторы и продавленные кресла. Главным украшением комнаты была кровать, предсказуемо занимающая две трети всего пространства. Саманта первым делом плюхнулась на нее, не снимая обуви.  
– Хоть поспим нормально! – с блаженным видом протянула она. – И закажите чего-нибудь пожевать, а?  
– Это ты люксом ошиблась, – фыркнула Дана, включая компьютер.  
– Угу, тут не миссия Двадцать первой улицы… а жаль, – Фокс усмехнулся.  
Присев на край постели, он вытащил телефон, посмотрел на Дану. Та кивнула. Звонить им обоим не хотелось, но надо было быть в курсе событий.  
– Господи, кому там не спится?! – с отчаянной мукой протянул голос в трубке.  
– А, Картер, привет! – весело поздоровался Фокс. – Дрыхнешь в такое время?  
– Броуди, ты сволочь, – сонно пробормотал Картер. – Я только прилег… Если уж вам вздумалось исчезать, то могли бы продержать нас всех в пугающей неизвестности еще часов этак девять – я бы не обиделся, честное слово.  
– Ну извини за разочарование, – фыркнул Фокс. – Мы живы, здоровы и даже вне опасности. А что там у вас?  
– О, у нас тут цирк… – зевая, отозвался Картер. – Мортон детектива нанял. Говорят, версия с инопланетянами его не устроила… Наши все ужасно заинтригованы. Вы пешком в Эдо собрались?  
– Мортон? Детектива? – удивилась Саманта. Она-то ждала, что кто-то из взрослых обратится в полицию… Но частный сыщик?  
– Я тут на шпика этого досье в полиции нашел, – докладывал Картер, постепенно просыпаясь. – Так, на всякий случай… Вдруг окажется, что вы не стали жертвами маньяка, и преследование помешает вашей прогулке. Пересылать?  
– Угу, сейчас тебе Дана скажет куда, – Фокс протянул телефон сестре.  
– О, так старпом тоже не спит! – оживился Картер. – Ночи доброй!  
– И тебе доброе утро, – вздохнула Дана. – Так вот…  
– Ты мне должна страстный поцелуй за все мои труды и терпение, – мечтательно заявил Картер. – А? И можешь мне потом нейрокоррекцию делать…  
Дана с мученическим видом подняла глаза к потолку.  
– Уйми своего хакера, – прошипела она брату. Тот хмыкнул и только руками развел. – Знаешь, Картер, у меня для тебя новость… Фокс мне уже столько всего должен, что все мои долги автоматически переписываются на него. Моральные в первую очередь.  
– Однако! – возмутился Картер. – Мы так не договаривались.  
– Не вижу повода для претензий, – фыркнула Дана. – С точки зрения генетики разница минимальная.  
– Я точку зрения эстетики предпочитаю, знаешь ли…  
– Хм. Мне этот долг на Джастина перевести? Он мне тоже много чем обязан…  
– Ау! Не съезжайте с темы, – весело пожурил их Фокс.  
– Угу. А мне компенсация не полагается? – Картер тоже развеселился. – Мне еще Роджер голову за ваш демарш отвертит…  
– Фоксу отвертит, – успокоила его Дана. – А мы пойдем просто как соучастники. Слушай уже…

***

Про девушку Фокса Таллис узнал из его инет-дневника – Джастин на прощание расщедрился на ссылку. Наверное, в самом деле переживал за Дану. Или ему давно не попадались столь терпеливые слушатели… Дневник скромно назывался «Лестат и Ko», и писал старший Броуди там в основном что-то мюнхгаузеновское – небылицы пополам с хвалебной самоиронией, которую трудно было заподозрить в парне его возраста. Подписано на дневник этот было человек триста – виртуальный мир любил Фокса Броуди не меньше реального. Особо часто в постах и комментариях мелькали разного рода приключения, ночные форсажи, клубы, вечеринки, бейсбол и репетиции подростковых рок-групп. Заподозрить Фокса в интересах, выходящих за общепринятый круг, по этим записям было сложно.  
Мальчишке и в самом деле в ФБР бы свои силы попробовать, там оценят его талант к конспирации. Впрочем, может, и в НАСА тоже.  
Дневник Даны он закрыл после первого же поста, в котором вычитал умозаключения на тему: «…не знаю, имеет ли претензия на «объективность» под собой хоть какую-то основу вообще. В любом случае, подобный подход означает отказ от чисто личного восприятия и компиляцию прочих взглядов для вырабатывания некой обобщенной позиции. В рамках субъективности равноценными могут быть как общепризнанное гениальным произведение, так и в целом не выдающееся на общем фоне. Но в том-то и дело, что «общий фон» не имеет значения...». Таллис только вздохнул. Тут переводчик нужен.  
Было еще не так поздно, у мистера Броуди в Неваде никто не брал трубку, и Таллис решил, что ждать следующего учебного дня не стоит. Если это у девушки Фокс провел ночь накануне исчезновения, то мог ввести ее в курс дела.  
Девушка, как ни странно, оказалась дома. Точнее, за домом. Вполне подходящий для такого, как Фокс, типаж – королева школьного бала.  
– Рейчел Сомерсет?  
Та спокойно чиркнула зажигалкой, продолжая медленно раскачиваться на качелях – вперед, назад, вперед, назад…  
– Я за нее. А вы, простите, кто? – темные глаза смотрели на детектива без малейшего интереса.  
Он вытащил удостоверение, Рейчел скользнула по фотографии рассеянным взглядом.  
– А-а. Наслышана, – равнодушно отозвалась она.  
– Уже, как я понимаю, вся школа в курсе, – усмехнулся Таллис. – Так что объяснять, зачем я здесь, не стоит.  
– Не тратьте время, – согласилась Рейчел. – Сказать мне вам все равно нечего, – и она снова оттолкнулась носком туфли от дорожки.  
– Но вы ведь девушка Фокса Броуди, – нейтральным тоном заметил детектив.  
– Была, – холодно кивнула она. – Мы расстались два месяца назад. Так что куда он там делся и почему – я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Захочет – сам объявится, а не захочет…  
Расстались? Вот об этом Фокс в дневнике не упоминал – так, писал о размолвках, спорах и милых примирениях. У Таллиса вообще начинало складываться впечатление, что старшие Броуди дотошно имитировали жизнь успешных, но обычных подростков. Зачем?  
– Но вы ведь неплохо его знаете, – гнул свою линию Таллис, поднося зажигалку к следующей вытащенной ею сигарете. – Что могло заставить его бросить все и вот так исчезнуть?  
– Опасность, – Рейчел пожала плечами. – Совы – не то, чем кажутся. Фокс тоже. Благополучие сестер – главный приоритет в его жизни. Так что если им что-то угрожало…  
Что могло им угрожать? Вся эта конспирация, закрытость, осторожность… да, возможно, они чего-то боялись. Вопрос, чего? Волей-неволей на ум приходили предположения о криминале. Да, разговор с их отцом просто необходим – если старших отправили к матери из-за каких-то проблем, то никто лучше его о них не расскажет.  
– Да, я уже слышал, что Фокс – идеальный старший брат. Нетипичное явление в наше время, – провокационно заметил Таллис. – Сейчас на первое место все ставят личную жизнь, карьеру…  
– Значит, Фокс оригинален, – фыркнула Рейчел. – Не знаю, может, карьеру он и сделает. В шоу-бизнесе, например… При их джедайской телепатии… Знаете, как это бесит!  
– Прошу прощения? – Таллис уже просто-таки ожидал чего-то в этом роде.  
– Ну, вы помните в «Звездных войнах», – Рейчел развела руками, – висит Люк над пропастью и мысленно зовет: «Лея, Лея». И Лея тут как тут. А Фоксу и Сила не нужна была. Он мне так вежливо говорит: «Извини», – достает телефон, и тот как по заказу начинает звонить. Или смс приходит… – она зло покачала головой. – Я так не умею.  
Что-то в таком духе он сегодня уже слышал, только Джастин при пересказе это называл немного по-другому… Честно говоря, после разговора с ним Таллис подумал, что детишки решили напустить идеологического тумана. Ан – нет. Чем дальше в лес, тем бармаглоты толще…  
– Вы не знаете каких-нибудь его друзей? Не обязательно школьных, ведь с кем-то же он близко общался.  
Рейчел яростно растерла ногой окурок.  
– Фокс со всеми общался. Хотя… спросите у главы нашего трек-клуба. По-моему, Роджер единственный человек, которому он доверял, кроме сестер и Картера.  
Таллис искренне усомнился в этом утверждении. И девушка, и веселые компании, и треккерство – лишь дымовая завеса. У парня фальшивый фасад не хуже, чем у Бэтмена. И кто знает, что там за ним скрывается… Но чем черт не шутит, порасспрашиваем и «лейтенанта Гордона».  
– Где же я могу его найти?  
– Роджера? – Рейчел пожала плечами и продиктовала номер мобильного. – Звоните лучше утром и вечером, он у нас человек занятой.  
– Вы тоже с ним приятели? – невинно поинтересовался Таллис. – Увлекаетесь «Стар Треком», а?  
– Мне и на одной планете проблем хватает... – поморщилась она. – Просто Фокс как не в клубах, так у Роджера висел…  
– Ясно. А Картер?..  
– А он как раз из этих, трекканутых, – фыркнула Рейчел. – Да еще душу Фоксу продал.  
На сей раз Таллис ограничился заинтригованным взглядом.  
Рейчел раздраженно пожала плечами.  
– Проиграл Фоксу в карты годовой бюджет нашего штата, теперь у него на побегушках…  
После всего, что он сегодня наслушался, Таллис играть с этим мальчишкой точно бы не стал. Бедняга Картер.  
– Спасибо, мисс Сомерсет. Вы мне очень помогли.  
– Подождите, – окликнула она его, словно вдруг вспомнив что-то. Порылась в кармане куртки, и с явным сомнением протянула ему мятую визитную карточку.  
– Не думаю, что вам это поможет, но для Фокса это было важно. Тогда, два месяца назад. Я у него из рюкзака вытащила… – без всякого стеснения призналась она.  
Таллис покрутил карточку, удивленный больше, чем за весь разговор. «Мадам Дельфина, гадания и прорицания».  
– Вы уверены?..  
– О да… Только надеюсь, вы их не найдете.  
Дома Таллис без особого энтузиазма подвел итоги. Ноль. Эти дети ухитрялись жить так, чтоб о них можно было рассказать не иначе как в киношно-мультяшно-книжных терминах. Вот так и начинается постмодернизм, с неожиданным весельем подумал он.

**Шаг шестой**

Послушавшись совета Рейчел, Таллис решил ловить Роджера Темплтона, главу местного трек-клуба, с утра, до работы: тот, несмотря на довольно-таки младые лета, уже имел свою фирму, специализирующуюся на рекламе, разъезжал по всей стране, и поймать его днем было бы сложно. Вундеркинд, не иначе. Интересно, где он время на клуб находит? На все эти конвенты и прочее?..  
– Да? – невнятно спросил Темплтон, открыв дверь. Невнятно потому, что во рту у него была зубная щетка, а за спиной вовсю заливался свистом чайник на фоне смутно знакомой музыки.  
Таллис вздохнул, прощаясь с надеждой, что хотя бы кто-нибудь из взрослых людей в этом деле окажется более-менее вменяемым.  
– Присаживайтесь, – выслушав краткую вступительную речь, разрешил Темплтон и вышел из комнаты. Видимо, щетку в ванную понес…  
Таллис огляделся – и не нашел в обстановке ничего специфически треккерского. Возможно, и говорить с хозяином дома можно будет на английском, а не на вулканском…  
– Кофе? – для приличия спросил Темплтон, уже протягивая ему чашку.  
– Ээ, спасибо…  
– Но я не совсем понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что я помогу вам в вашем расследовании.  
– Мне говорили, вы неплохо знали этих детей, – пояснил Таллис. А кофе хорош. Хоть и без сахара.  
– Вот именно, – усмехнулся Темплтон. – Потому я убежден: они уверены в том, что делают. Фокс и Дана предусмотрительнее большинства взрослых, с которыми я знаком, а что уж до умения постоять за себя… моим бы сотрудникам да такую энергию.  
– Они ведь могли попасть в неприятности. Вас это не беспокоит? – прищурился Таллис.  
– Даже если так, вы думаете, что сможете им помочь? – с сомнением заметил Темплтон. – Я уж не говорю о директоре Мортоне…  
– Понимаю вашу позицию, – признался Таллис. – Но опасностей окружающего мира это не отменяет.  
– Ну да, пусть мир прячется, пока не поздно, – пробормотал Темплтон. – Вы, кажется, представляете себе, хм, детей, не совсем правильно. Они самостоятельнее, изобретательнее и целеустремленней нас с вами вместе взятых. И то, что вы называете помощью, будет с их точки зрения помехой.  
– Директор тоже очень им симпатизирует, – хмыкнул Таллис.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Но он педагог, а педагоги по какой-то загадочной причине убеждены, что все нуждаются в чутком руководстве.  
– А вы, значит, их не воспитывали?  
– Я? Да Боже упаси! – весело изумился Темплтон. – Воспитывать кого-то из Броуди?! Только в виде превентивной самозащиты.  
Вот интересно, в школе две тысячи учеников, но директор беспокоится именно о них… в трек-клубе народу не меньше, если не больше, но эта компания и тут успела запомниться.  
– А мне казалось, что треккер из них только Фокс, – после паузы заметил Таллис. – Но, вижу, вы и Дану знаете.  
– Неужели вам еще не сообщили, что они не разлей вода? – притворно удивился Темплтон. – Дана – не треккер, но, боюсь, мало кто даже в клубе об этом подозревает… Устройство варп-двигателя нарисует с закрытыми глазами. Знаете, мне иногда кажется у них какое-то общее ментальное пространство. Жаль, что ей больше по душе Экумена Ле Гуин, а не Федерация… Правая рука света и такое прочее…  
– А Саманта?  
– Ее я почти не знаю, – рассеяно отозвался Темплтон, бросая взгляд на часы. – Фокс редко берет ее с собой.  
– Видимо, ей больше нравится «Гарри Поттер», – машинально съязвил Таллис.  
Зазвонил телефон. Детектив огляделся несколько раз, пока понял: звонит его мобильный. Иррациональное предположение – вдруг разыскиваемая им пропажа решила дать о себе знать (говорила же Рейчел о своевременных звонках!) – заставило его рвануть телефон из кармана, пальцы, как назло, скользили по кнопкам.  
– Да? Я слушаю.  
– Мистер Таллис? Это Эйвен Броуди, вы оставляли сообщение на моем автоответчике…  
– А-а… да, мистер Броуди, – Темплтон вопросительно посмотрел на него, Таллис покачал головой, мол, не они. – Я по поводу ваших детей.  
Пауза.  
Голос собеседника неуловимо изменился:  
– Моих кого?  
– Детей, – повторил Таллис. – Фокса, Даны и Саманты…  
– Это что, шутка такая? – Броуди тяжело дышал в трубку. – Что с Самантой?  
Забавно, а старшие дети родителей вообще интересуют?..  
– Она пропала вместе с Фоксом и…  
– Я не знаю, кто вы, мистер, но если вы еще раз наберете мой номер, я обращусь в полицию, – холодно и зло сказал Эйвен Броуди. – Фокс и Дана мертвы вот уже восемь лет. Имейте уважение к умершим.  
Под аккомпанемент коротких гудков Таллис и Темплтон растеряно переглянулись.

***

– Офигеть! – Картер стянул с головы наушники и посмотрел на остальных – у него сегодня собралась вся их компания. – Оказывается, Фокс и Дана давно померли!  
Мартин поперхнулся жевательной резинкой, реакция остальных его тоже не разочаровала.  
– Я так и знал, – довольно протянул Джастин, – они гомункулы.  
– Ну да, – согласился Билл, – в этом что-то есть… Саманте, значит, было одиноко и…  
– Не, – еще более довольным тоном сказала Бетти, – они шинигами!  
– Клевая версия! – с энтузиазмом согласился Мартин. – Директору они, видать, для опытов нужны. Эликсир бессмертия, то да се… Не знаете, у него медицинского образования часом нет?  
– Для опытов ему и гомункулы сойдут… – рассеяно пробормотал Картер. – Не, народ, я ж серьезно. Этому детективу их отец сказал.  
Компания притихла, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
– В смысле умерли? Неделю назад были совсем как живые… – пробормотал Мартин.  
– А это точно они были? – почему-то шепотом спросила Бетти.  
– Не знаю теперь, кто «они», потому что Фокс и Дана умерли восемь лет назад. Так что неделя или две особой роли не играют… – Картер потряс головой.  
– Блин, реально шинигами, – Билла разговоры о смерти никогда не смущали. – А как они умерли-то?  
– Не знаю, не сказали, – Картер вытащил телефон. – Ну, я им сейчас сделаю…  
– У них номера не отвечают, – на всякий случай предупредила его Бетти.  
– Я на другие звоню, – огрызнулся Картер.  
Остальные молчали, прислушиваясь к протяжным гудкам и нервно переглядываясь. Как-то неожиданно очередная авантюра Броуди перестала быть игрой.  
– Алло! Дана?.. – Картер включил громкую связь. – Это я. И наши все тут…  
– А, народ, привет! – ее веселый и абсолютно нормальный голос как-то сразу развеял гнетущую атмосферу. – У вас там заседание?  
– Угу. Слушай, отслеживали мы тут звонки того детектива…  
– Да-да, – с интересом отозвалась Дана. – Что нового?  
– А вы-то, оказывается, умерли, – похоронным тоном закончил Картер, но так, чтобы в любой момент все можно было перевести в шутку.  
– Хм. Нас раскрыли, – Дана фыркнула. – Фоооокс! Нас раскрыли!!  
– Не ори, я слышу, – на том конце тоже, видно, включили громкую связь. – Я думал, он раньше это раскопает, – задумчиво сказал Фокс.  
– И мы теперь спорим, – по инерции тем же тоном растеряно продолжил Картер, – гомункулы вы или шинигами…  
– А мне кажется, они упыри, – вставил не отличавшийся особым тактом Билл. – Или эти, как их, немертвые.  
– Я даже не знаю… все звучит так заманчиво… – Фокс оплакивать свою преждевременную кончину не собирался. – Дан, мы кто? Давай гомункулами будем, типа Вредность и Западло, как тебе?  
– Ты точно будешь упырем, – проворчала сестра. – А я вот еще подумаю… Ладно, народ, вы как нас в следующий раз вычислите, звоните. С удовольствием послушаем.  
– Не смешно, – серьезно и громко сказал Мартин.  
– А почему, собственно? – поинтересовался Фокс. – Как ни крути, а смерть – это тоже приключение…  
Переглядываться компании почему-то не хотелось.

***

Странно, но он испытывал облегчение. Так, словно наконец смог убрать бессменную стражу от дверей своей памяти, в необъятных подвалах которой ждало своего часа все то, что не стоило выносить на солнечной свет обыденной жизни. Теперь барьера не было. Темнота вступала в свои законные права.  
Он почти ждал чего-то вроде этого. Да что там. Именно ждал. Просто надеялся, что все-таки ошибается. Что на этой дороге нет больше темных поворотов. Сначала сны, теперь реальность… все закономерно.  
Казалось бы, забвение обеспечивает безопасность. Ведь можно жить, вычеркнув из из памяти сколь угодно много. Можно учиться, работать, жениться и заводить детей, не думая и не вспоминая. «Сделай одолжение, – сказал тогда Джон, – плюнь на все это». В принципе, так он и сделал. В отличие от них у него была возможность.  
Память прорывалась лишь иногда – в мелочах: запахах, ощущениях, даже прикосновениях – особенно в прикосновениях, – и он делал то, чему в совершенстве научился за все эти годы, – не замечал. Избегал всего, что могло хоть на мгновение вернуть его назад или причинить боль… Душевный покой, а он всего несколько дней назад был уверен, что это именно покой, стоил жертв.  
В пятнадцать лет он отказывался верить в неизбежность чего-либо вообще в этом мире. ХХ век на дворе. Средневековые суеверия его только веселили – в те редкие дни, когда кошмары обходили его сны стороной. Но психология объясняет все, ведь так? А уж психоанализ и подавно… И он рассмеялся Джону и Джеки в лицо.

**Шаг седьмой**

– Вы и теперь уверены, что все в порядке? – ехидно спросил Таллис, скрывая вполне объяснимую растерянность. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Криминал – да, может, долги или угрозы с чьей-то стороны, но никак не этого.  
– Ну, – рассудительно заметил Темплтон, – в привидений я не верю. Значит, если Фокс и Дана мертвы, то мы имеем дело с «легендой», основанной на незнании здешним обществом этого факта… В таком случае, все еще более ими продумано, чем я предполагал, – он усмехнулся. – Кем бы они ни были. Хотя опасность теперь, конечно же, возрастает…  
– Угу, и смылись они под угрозой раскрытия, – кисло отозвался Таллис. – Вам не кажется, что это неправдоподобно? Чего ради такое притворство? И зачем они тогда утащили с собой Саманту?.. И записки эти… Ладно, во-первых, слова мистера Броуди еще нужно проверить… и во-вторых…  
– ДНК-анализ? – предложил Темплтон. – Если они не те, за кого себя выдают, то могут быть в базе пропавших без вести.  
– Мысль здравая… но не знаю, согласится ли господин Мортон нести такие расходы, – задумчиво протянул детектив. – И вообще продолжать это дело.  
– Я оплачу, если что. Вы правы, ситуация куда критичнее, чем мне представлялось, а как-никак, мы с ними друзья. И я чувствую себя в какой-то мере за них ответственным, – Роджер поднялся. – Да, с этими двумя не соскучишься…  
– Спрашивать вас, знаете ли вы, где они, видимо, бесполезно, – вздохнул Таллис.  
– Понятия не имею. Фокс у меня тут всю ночь за компьютером просидел накануне исчезновения и ни словом не заикнулся о побеге, – фыркнул Темплтон.  
– Искал что-то? – со слабой надеждой спросил Таллис. Мог ли этот мальчишка так проколоться?  
– Не совсем… – Темплтон нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы. – Я опаздываю. Может, поговорим в машине? Надеюсь, вы найдете дорогу от моего офиса обратно.  
– А, конечно, конечно, – поспешно согласился детектив.  
Автомобиль у главы рекламной компании был что надо, Таллис даже слабо позавидовал. С другой стороны – работа в офисе, выходные раз в месяц… отпуск раз в три года… чему тут завидовать?  
– Курите? – поинтересовался вдруг Темплтон, пристегивая ремень.  
– Нет.  
– И правильно… А я курю, так что терпите. Не знаю, чем это вам поможет, но… Было, значит, где-то полдвенадцатого ночи, и тут слышу звонок в дверь…

***

…На пороге стоял Фокс и с места в карьер начал:  
– Привет, извини, что так поздно. Можно ненадолго зависнуть на твоем втором ноутбуке?  
– Случилось что-то? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Роджер, пропуская его в кабинет. Дело должно было быть в самом деле чрезвычайно серьезным, чтобы Фокс пожертвовал сегодняшним концертом школьной рок-группы. – Ботинки сними, чучело.  
– Ну, можно и так сказать, – Фокс припал к компьютеру, как мать к новорожденному, нетерпеливо клацая мышкой. – Дана поймала меня на слове, и теперь деваться мне некуда, а сроки поджимают… А ты все работаешь?  
Успокоившийся Роджер сел за свой стол, возвращаясь к просмотру только что присланного проекта.  
– Не за всех домашнее задание младшие сестры делают, – усмехнулся он.  
– Угу. Вот я и попал, – кисло отозвался Фокс.  
– Неужели Дана заставила писать за нее реферат? – развеселился Темплтон.  
– Хуже, – вздохнул Фокс. – Это ты ее недооцениваешь… Вау, какое фото! Сам снимал?  
– Эй! Нечего там лазить!  
– Я случайно на ярлык нажал… В общем, я уже столько одолжений Дане задолжал, – Фокс фыркнул, – что теперь мне ничего не остается. Придется таки за нее фик писать.  
– Что? – Роджер в изумлении даже макинтош отодвинул. – Да, это ты в самом деле влип… Не ожидал от Даны столь изощренного коварства!.. Хотя, учитывая вашу телепатию, для тебя такое должно быть раз плюнуть.  
– Не злорадствуй… И рейтинг не ниже NC-17. Я так и знал, что не доведет эта яойная манга до добра…  
– А, фик еще и… Ну-ну, – Темплтон с трудом сдержался, чтоб не расхохотаться. – Дана молодец, уважаю. Красивая месть. И над кем издеваться будешь?  
– Сейчас быстренько канон перечитаю… или лучше фильм скачать? – Фокс на секунду задумался. – Можно фильм скачать, а?  
– Нет. Трафика мне на ваши заморочки жалко, – ухмыльнулся Роджер. – И кто жертва ваших литературных происков?  
– Ты не поверишь… Фик по «Питеру Пэну». Челлендж.  
– Ничего святого для вас нет, – вздохнул Темплтон, окидывая критическим взглядом очередную страницу макета.  
– Нам ли, треккерам, возмущаться, – рассеяно отозвался Фокс, начиная пробегать текст глазами. – С нашего фэндома весь слэш и начался в вольные семидесятые…  
– Не напоминай мне об этом, – отмахнулся Роджер. – Не представляю только, как на трезвую голову ты такое напишешь…  
– Сейчас еще пару шедевров жанра прочитаю… Или ты мне выпить предлагаешь? – Фокс заинтересовано поднял голову от монитора.  
– И испортить Данину месть умственной анестезией? Да никогда. Кстати, а дома что, интернет отключили?  
– Ну ты даешь, – Фокс казался шокированным. – Дома ж Саманта, а вдруг она в файл залезет?  
– Как будто она не знает, что Дана ваяет.  
– Так то ж Дана! А я голосую за высокий моральный уровень младшего поколения! Ну, хотя бы лет до тринадцати…  
– Кто бы мог подумать…  
Полчаса Фокс прилежно читал Барри, практически не мешая работать, он даже сам сходил на кухню и притащил чай – небывалый случай.  
Потом канон, очевидно, кончился, и пошли «шедевры жанра». Фокс то фыркал, то давился хихиканьем, пару раз даже присвистнув.  
Темплтон недовольно посмотрел на него.  
– А потише нельзя?  
– Из-з-звини… немецкая порнография отдыхает…  
– Что это ты там читаешь?  
– Ну, – Фокс сверился с «шапкой», – NC-21.  
– И давно ли это тебе 21? – ехидно осведомился Роджер.  
– А это вообще парадокс, – задумчиво отозвался Фокс.  
– М-м?  
– А, ну в смысле, если в 15 можно писать NC-21, то почему нельзя читать? Вот повешу я фик и что, мне к нему доступ закрыт?  
– Не пиши, – пожал плечами Темплтон. – Предполагается, что в 15 еще жизненного опыта не хватает, чтоб такое ваять…  
– Хм. Дана ж пишет, – выдвинул Фокс главный аргумент. – И пока еще никто на отсутствии опыта не поймал… Учится, как и все…  
– Это ты вот сейчас о чем? – с подозрением поинтересовался Роджер. – Где учится?  
– В интернете, конечно, – рассеяно отозвался Фокс.  
– Скучная у вас юность, поколение виртуальности, – искренне посочувствовал Темплтон.  
– Ни фига. Разносторонняя… Ладно, сейчас еще пару Даниных историй перечитаю… из последних. Так, джустеры, грандерсы, хильсоны, Бэтмен/Гордон/Брюс Вэйн… ля мур де труа просто… И нечего смеяться!.. Как писал незабвенный Перлз, – Фокс открывал файл за файлом, – «психологическая пища должна быть деструктурирована, проанализирована, разъята, а затем собрана вновь в такой форме, в какой она окажется для нас наиболее ценной», – он хмыкнул.  
– Чем бы дитя не тешилось, – лишь вздохнул Роджер. – Как ты только это терпишь? Я бы уже давно ей интернет отключил…  
– Да ты что! – едва ли не испугался Фокс. – У нее без фэндомов через неделю абстинентный синдром начинается! А кто первый под руку попадется? Я!..  
После очередной чашки чая и опустошения всего запаса печенья Фокс ненадолго оторвался от монитора, потянулся, встряхнул руками.  
– Приступим, пожалуй, – протянул он.  
– Дерзай, литератор ты наш, – фыркнул Темплтон. – У тебя хоть план есть?  
– А то! Сейчас по ходу все будет, – самоуверенности Фоксу было не занимать. – У меня без сюжета писать не получается… И тихо, я творю!  
– Скажите пожалуйста!  
Десять минут равномерного, без перерывов ритмичного стука клавиш – создавалось впечатление, что Фокс вообще ни над одним словом не задумывался – история писалась ему «из головы» и лилась как песня. Потом он вдруг остановился, откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
– Слушай, Роджер…  
– М-м?  
– Кем бы это сделать Пэна, когда он вырос?  
– А зачем ему вырастать? – Темплтон пожал плечами. – Он же вроде не взрослеет.  
– Хм. Значит, у меня АУ будет. Со взрослением. Почему-то педофилия у меня с искренней любовью и уважением к личности не ассоциируется… А без этого Дана любую историю забракует…  
– Ты бы у нее «Лолиту» изъял, – рассеяно посоветовал Роджер. – А то ей все кажется, что ниже определенного возрастного ценза роль играет только… м-м-м… – он вдруг сообразил, о чем и с кем говорит. С Фоксом вечно так – ведешь себя как с равным. А зря…  
– Кстати, ты знаешь, когда рукопись никуда не хотели принимать, один из издателей намекал, что не худо бы сделать из Лолиты мальчика? – задумчиво поинтересовался Фокс.  
– В самом деле? Не устаю удивляться широте ваших с Даной познаний, – не без иронии ответил Темплтон. – У вас Библиотека Конгресса напополам закачана?  
– Вулканской академии, – хмыкнул Фокс. – А все-таки? Кем Пэн мог вырасти?  
– Ну, ты вот кем хочешь стать? То и пиши. Лирический герой – это же отражение авторского «я» или что-то в этом роде… – Роджер еще смутно помнил прослушанный в университете курс литературы.  
– М-да? Если я когда-нибудь вырасту… я бы пошел в психотерапевты, – едва ли не застенчиво признался Фокс. – Нашей семье хоть один на постоянной основе не помешает.  
Представить Пэна фрейдистом, или кто там был до Фрейда, у Роджера с ходу не вышло, и он понял, что отвлечься от работы все равно придется.  
– И сколько же ему лет предполагается? – с усталым вздохом спросил он. Эта затея Даны его доконает.  
– Я годах так на восемнадцати остановлюсь, – с сомнением сказал Фокс. – Восемнадцать это ж ничего? Как для викторианской Англии?  
– А, чудненько! – обрадовался Роджер. – Пиши, что он был студентом. Самое оно. С любой точки зрения…  
Еще через сорок минут, когда макеты, наконец, закончились, Темплтон на всякий случай поинтересовался:  
– Долго там еще?  
– А? – Фокса явно перебили на середине очень глубокой мысли, и он недовольно свел брови. – Нет… чуть-чуть… Я тут такую интригу пишу!  
– Бросай интриги, пиши свои NC-17. Уже три часа ночи!  
– Не, я ж не могу вот так просто рейтинговые сцены… А сюжет? А психология? Это ж самое интересное: есть ли жизнь после Неверленда! – возмутился Фокс.  
– Ты что, издеваешься? – на всякий случай уточнил Роджер, многозначительно взглянув на часы.  
– Десять минут еще, – взмолился Фокс. – Вот сцену сейчас быстренько…  
Быстренько не вышло. Отплевываясь и яростно стирая только что набранное, Фокс сидел над «сценой» вчетверо дольше, чем над любой другой страницей.  
– Елки, и как они это придумывают? – простонал он. – Напиши за меня, а?  
– Я?! – обалдел от такой перспективы Темплтон. – Я Дане ничего не должен!  
– Тебе проще, – уперся Фокс, «бракованного» фика сестра б ему не простила. – У тебя опыта больше.  
– Нет у меня и близко такого опыта! – в панике открестился Роджер.  
– Какой с вас, взрослых, прок, – вздохнул Фокс, поворачиваясь к монитору, – если у вас даже на эмоциональный перенос воображения не хватает…  
Наконец он устало вытер пот со лба и распечатал текст.  
– Ну хоть глянь, – замучено попросил он. – Явные ляпы там…  
Темплтон осторожно вчитался в текст, начинавшийся так: «В философии, искусстве и жизненной практике самое неоднозначное слово „любовь”. Второе место следом за ним прочно удерживает слово „свобода”»…  
– Это что, вольный пересказ Фромма? – хмыкнул он.  
Фокс неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Что-то запятых тут маловато… Хм, да… Бедная Венди… ну хорошо хоть Неверленд пощадили…  
– Не такая уж хорошая штука этот Неверленд, – пробормотал Фокс.  
– А эти три… четыре… ого, даже пять абзацев я пропущу, с твоего позволения…  
– А запятые как же? – заныл Фокс.  
– Слушай, а где всякие там романтические переживания? – спросил вдруг Роджер, понемногу входя в роль литературного критика. Фокс, дай ему Бог здоровья, только про бегство от свободы во всех смыслах и писал. А потом Дана отправит все это художество на доработку, и жди второго захода… Еще одно такое литературное бдение ему не улыбалось.  
– Зачем? И так все понятно, – удивился Фокс. – Любофф…  
– Это тебе понятно, но ты ж для романтиков пишешь, – наставительно сказал Темплтон. – Им нужно про переживания.  
– Ну… например?  
– Что например? Вот про… первый поцелуй героев написано, – воображение у Роджера, к несчастью, было красочное, но он мужественно продолжал: – Это ж буря эмоций! Взрыв сверхновой! Ну, по идее…  
– Да? – усомнился Фокс, видимо, что-то припоминая. – Не сказал бы.  
– А ты скажи. Девчонки оценят.  
– Ладно, исправлю. А еще?  
– Имей совесть! – не выдержал Роджер, обнаружив в этот момент, что сигареты кончились. – Сам ввязался, сам и пиши.  
– А если я в переживаниях ошибусь? По банальной причине отсутствия эмоционального опыта? – нахмурился Фокс. – Да за негативные отзывы мне знаешь что будет… «Взрыв сверхновой», е-мое… Как это описать вообще? Так, – решительно заявил он, – или ты меня целуешь, или ты сам это пишешь.  
Темплтон выронил пустую пачку, уставившись на него.  
– Что?!  
– Решай быстрее, – нетерпеливо сказал Фокс. – Уже полчетвертого.  
В его взгляде была такая самоотверженная решимость, что Роджер счел за лучшее попятиться. Из двух зол предпочтительнее та, у которой последствий меньше… Ну Дана удружила…  
– Я просто поверить не могу, – бормотал он, шаря по столу в поисках ручки. – И как вам удается втягивать окружающих в ваши авантюры…  
– Какие авантюры? – практически искренне изумился Фокс. – Один-единственный фик написать… А как же «Смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека»? Моральная трусость – это не по-треккерски! Ты ж на десять с лишним лет меня старше! Насчет девчонок переживания вспомни… Кто у нас тут казанова!  
– Поговори мне еще! Кстати, будешь газон три месяца стричь.  
– Заметано! – радостно согласился Фокс. – Пиши быстрее!  
Роджер напряг все оставшееся в наличии после трудового дня соображение и мысленно нарисовал себе ситуацию.  
– И от чьего лица писать? – со вздохом поинтересовался он.  
Фокс задумался.  
– Давай в четыре руки ваять – быстрее будет, – милосердно предложил он. – За разных персонажей, чтоб с мысли не сбиваться.  
– Это сильно сказано… – пробормотал Роджер. – Было б с чего сбиваться…  
– Ну, неужели так сложно представить себя пиратом-педофилом?! Тьфу, не педофилом даже, – возмутился Фокс. – Вживись в образ. Пэн вон пацан ничего так, симпатичный.  
– Проще убийцей в состоянии аффекта! – сверкнул на него глазами Темплтон. – И меня оправдают, между прочим! Уйди с глаз моих… вон, в угол. И помолчи, будь так любезен.  
Удивительное дело: перед лицом такой напасти, как недовольство сестры, Фокс сумел удержаться от комментариев и приняться за написание «своей партии»…  
Усевшись прямо на полу и обложившись распечатками, они, ругаясь и споря, черкали листочки, вписывая целые столбцы. История расширялась на глазах, охватывая все больше сторон социально-эмоционального бытия и имея все меньше отношения к многострадальному Барри. Поверх Фоксовых интриг наслоились такие страсти, что и Анжелика б позавидовала.  
– Вау, – только и сказал Фокс, вчитываясь в очередной пассаж. Его аж в краску бросило. – А такое бывает?  
– Бывает, – рассеяно кивнул Роджер. Спать ему уже не хотелось – захватил творческий процесс.  
– Круто. Мне аж восемнадцать лет захотелось…  
– Чего?!  
– Ээээ, шучу, шучу… – Фокс замахал руками. – Я к тому, что «есть многое на свете, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам»… А дальше там что? – он покосился на следующий листочек.  
– Сейчас, предложение сформулирую… – Роджер задумался, не представляя, как литературным языком отразить слишком уж живые картинки в голове. – Черт, и беретесь же вы писать о том, о чем понятия не имеете! А мне потом голову ломай! Не, ты полгода будешь газоны стричь…  
– Так нечестно!  
– Да неужели?  
Наконец Фокс сгреб все листочки и потащил к монитору, протирая глаза:  
– Знаешь, у тебя несомненный талант, – поощрительно заметил он. – Чтоб я сдох, если это не магический реализм… Это ж надо – такие познания в области истории, психологии, права и анатомии… Дана с Джастином и за месяц такого не выдумают… Да что там – в «Исповеди маски» трагедия не такого размаха…  
– Наверное, в прошлой жизни я чем-то очень провинился… – Роджер не выдержал и притащил из холодильника пиво. Эти подростки… Страшная вещь – умственная акселерация. Такие понятия, как «транспозитивность», у них в голове уже укладываются, а все прочее еще, видимо, не очень. – А если нет, то пусть мне мое терпение зачтется на будущее… Другой на моем месте давно бы тебя пристукнул и прикопал в саду под покровом ночи – во благо человечества.  
– И я пива хочу! Кстати, – Фокс ухмыльнулся, – в соавторах тебя указывать? Или только в музах?  
Роджер подавился. И тут, разумеется, зазвонил телефон. Дана, кто же еще…

***

…Темплтон в пяти предложениях пересказал напряженный творческий процесс.  
Таллис во все глаза уставился на него.  
– Знаете, я этого вашего Фокса уже заочно боюсь…  
– Да, есть чего испугаться, – согласился Темплтон не без гордости. – Вождь краснокожих отдыхает… Ему на дипломатическом поприще самое место.  
– В общем, детишки явно стремились закончить все дела до отбытия, – резюмировал Таллис и не удержался: – Едва ли директору Мортону понравится, что Дана творчество ставит выше его конкурсов по истории.  
– Ему полезно иногда пересматривать приоритеты, – хмыкнул Темплтон. – Меня он тоже пичкал историей, господитыбожемой.  
– Э? Вы учились в той же школе? – удивился Таллис. Это ж столько тогда лет директору? На вид больше тридцати пяти – тридцати семи никак не дашь…  
– Не совсем, – Темплтон ловко подрезал зазевавшегося водителя. – Он читал лекции у нас на факультете… а мы с друзьями весь университет на уши ставили. Хорошее было время… но его предмет мы знали как национальный гимн.  
Ну да, выползла откуда-то из подсознания непрошеная мысль, а анимагов в вашей компании часом не было? Это Таллиса б уже не удивило. Но – в университете? Квалификация Мортона как преподавателя явно превышала школьный уровень. Странно.  
– Спасибо за беседу, мистер Темплтон… притормозите на углу.  
– Вы сообщите, когда узнаете что-то новое?  
– Да… И нужны образцы для ДНК-анализа. Боюсь, обращаться к миссис Броуди бесполезно.  
Темплтон задумался.  
– Увы, ничего подходящего у меня не найдется. Потрясите Картера.  
– Это ведь тоже один из ваших? – отстегивая ремень, уточнил Таллис.  
– Скорее из членов Даниной «масонской ложи»… – Темплтон искал в телефоне номер.  
– «Масонской ложи»? – обречено вздохнул детектив.  
– Угу… вам еще не рассказывали? У Даны подпольный клуб любителей паранормальных явлений или что-то вроде этого… Собираются у Картера.  
– Я знал, что без этого не обойдется, – застонал Таллис.

**Шаг восьмой**

Саманта проснулась от странного ощущения невесомости, и еще в полудреме успела подумать: жаль, что это не сон Фокса, ему б понравилось… И перевернулась на другой бок, собираясь, как обычно, зарыться носом в подушку. Подушки не было. Удивленная, но не слишком – иногда ее старшенькие были способны на совершенно детские выходки – Саманта открыла глаза. Посмотрела вниз.  
Подушка была на месте – съехавшая к краю кровати, истерзанная, но совершенно обычная, она мирно лежала там, внизу. Вместе с одеялом и до половины сбитой простыней – во сне Саманта просто вертелась волчком. Все было как всегда. Кроме одного – сама Саманта без всяких объяснений, наяву плавала где-то под потолком, покачиваемая порывами ветра из приоткрытого окна.  
Мысли, промелькнувшие в ее голове буквально за долю секунды, наверняка в ее экранизированной биографии были бы вырезаны цензурой. Не стоило Фоксу оставлять «Южный парк» в легкодоступных местах…  
И со скоростью, превысившей для нее скорость света, Саманта рухнула вниз, гостиничная кровать жалобно взвизгнула, но устояла.  
– Мама! – вслух вырвалось самое нейтральное и привычное.  
Старшие повыскакивали из постелей, сонные и растрепанные.  
– Ты чего? – Фокс наклонился над ней, в глазах безмерное удивление и растерянность.  
– Я… упала, – неуверенно отозвалась Саманта, глядя на потолок.  
Дана с Фоксом дружно посмотрели на него же, потом переглянулись.  
– Оттуда? – задумчиво уточнил Фокс. – С орбиты?  
– Не смешно! – Саманта швырнула в него подушкой, благо, теперь она была под рукой. И села, съежившись, на краю кровати. В мире творилось что-то очень странное, странное даже по меркам одиннадцатилетней девочки, большую часть жизни балансирующей на грани с неведомым. О да, она прошла через кошмары в пять лет, самовозгорающиеся предметы в шесть, взрывающиеся лампочки и застревающие по дороге в школу лифты в семь и восемь… К девяти полтергейсты тоже закончились… Но, в конце концов, всему этому можно было найти рациональное объяснение. В десять вернулись кошмары. И вместе с ними из какого-то полузабытого прошлого появились старшенькие. С ними было не страшно. С ними было весело.  
Но вот невесомость – это что-то совершенно новое.  
Дана машинально бросила подушку обратно.  
– А ведь порог еще не пройден, – задумчиво сказала она, глядя на брата. – Не слишком ли рано такой прилив?.. Что теперь делать?  
– К кровати привязывать, – огрызнулся Фокс. – Придется ставить блокировку. Черт!  
Он поправил пижаму и плюхнулся назад на кровать, заложив руки за голову.  
– Мы слишком далеко… Самолет исключается – не успеем сделать документы…  
– Чартерный рейс? – съехидничала Дана.  
– О чем вы говорите? – нахмурилась Саманта. – Я в самом деле… Я летаю?  
– Ну, – протянул Фокс, – да. Это очевидно.  
– Но ведь так не бывает, – привычка к рациональности, тщательно лелеемая в течение всей жизни, и тут не дала сбоя. – Есть же эта самая… гравитация, вот… – уже с испугом закончила Саманта.  
– А еще «Гарри Поттера» читаешь, – невесть к чему брякнул Фокс, продолжая рассматривать люстру.  
– Я что… волшебница? – изумилась Саманта. – Да?  
– Если тебя устраивает это объяснение… – Фокс перевернулся на живот и подпер голову руками. – С другой стороны, – он усмехнулся, – теория спонтанного самотелекинеза тебе не нравится?  
– Ну, я сейчас такой телекинез сделаю! – с возмущенным воплем Саманта прыгнула на него, лягаясь и царапаясь во всю прыть.  
– А-а-а! Дана, спасай! – от неожиданности Фокс рухнул с кровати, вмиг растеряв всю философскую задумчивость. – Блин, предупреждать же надо, – заныл он, потирая копчик. – Вот не будет у тебя хороших мыслей, – злорадно сказал он, – и не полетишь больше.  
– Народ, – Саманта обвела их взглядом, – что происходит?  
То, что старшие что-то от нее скрывали, уязвляло ужасно.  
– Вы этого ждали, да? – с внезапно проснувшейся уверенностью сказала она. – Ждали?  
Дана присела перед ней на корточки, взяла за руки.  
– Мы заботимся только о твоей безопасности, Сэм. Ты же знаешь. И теперь нам придется бежать вдвое быстрее.  
– Но вы… вы обещали отвезти меня к папе! Это был план! И вы согласились! – закричала Саманта обижено и зло. – Я не хочу никуда бежать!  
– У нас нет выбора, Сэм, – протянул Фокс, поднимаясь с пола. – И никогда не было… А план у нас свой, уж извини. И если мне придется тащить тебя силой, чтобы защитить, – я потащу. А когда я упаду, потащит Дана, – он смотрел прямо в лицо Саманте. – Ты понимаешь?  
– Защитить? – повторила она с ужасом. – От кого?  
И панорама кошмаров растелилась перед ее внутренним взором.  
– Думаю, – тихо сказала Дана, – ты знаешь это не хуже нас.  
Саманта смотрела на нее умоляюще, едва ли не плача.  
– Этого… – горло у нее перехватило. – Не существует.  
Вечная мантра. Нет никакого темного человека. Никто не придет, никто не причинит ей вреда…  
– Но мы же существуем, – усмехнулся Фокс. – Хм, как ты думаешь, – предложил он Дане, – а не послать ли нам кой-кому килограмма так полтора лимонных долек?

***

Директора опять пришлось ждать – на сей раз он вел урок. Таллис сидел на подоконнике в коридоре, не выпуская из рук телефон – знакомые в полиции, всего день назад подтвердившие ему, что отпечатки всех троих детей в базе не значатся, слегка удивились, но согласились поискать в списках погибших.  
– Ты там что, зомби ищешь? – с ленивой иронией поинтересовался капитан Шеффер, даже по телефону было слышно, как привычно клацают клавиши.  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – эти Броуди уже стали Таллису слишком симпатичны. – В противном случае мы упустим случай в будущем проголосовать за крайне перспективного кандидата от республиканцев… Ну, что там?  
– Знаешь, Талли, – вздохнул Шеффер, – голосуй за демократов… Фокс Броуди, Дана Броуди… да, автокатастрофа восемь лет назад. Водитель недавно вышел, кстати.  
– Паршиво, – пробормотал Таллис. – А Саманта… жива?  
– Во всяком случае, обратного не зафиксировано, – хихикнул Шеффер. – Но ты ж знаешь, если там программа защиты свидетелей, то это не ко мне, у меня допуска нет.  
– Тогда бы хоть один из родителей был с ними, – не согласился Таллис. Эта мысль была им отвергнута одной из первых.  
– А документы ты этих зомби видел? Уровень подделки?  
– Через десять минут посмотрю, – вздохнул Таллис. – Ладно, спасибо.  
Он переждал толпу вырвавшихся на свободу школьников и поднялся, когда Мортон показался в дверях. Ей-богу, он готов был поклясться, что почти поймал тень улыбки. Понимающей такой.  
– Проходите, мистер Таллис, есть новости?  
Директор сел за стол, отодвинув папки в сторону.  
– Как вам сказать… – детектив потер переносицу. – В определенном смысле… Выяснились некоторые обстоятельства.  
– Я слушаю, – на лице директора был написан искренний интерес, ни капли беспокойства.  
– Вероятно, эти дети не те, за кого себя выдают.  
– Вот как? – Мортон откинулся на спинку кресла, впервые полностью сосредоточившись на собеседнике, и под пристальным взглядом его синих глаз Таллису стало неуютно.  
– Согласно данным полиции, Фокс и Дана давно мертвы. Их документы проверялись перед поступлением?  
– Мертвы? – поднял брови директор. – Неожиданный поворот. Да, конечно, документы в порядке – после исчезновения я проверил их еще раз.  
– Вы не связывались со школой, где они учились раньше?  
– Не видел необходимости… но в свете ваших сенсаций сделаю это непременно. Есть хоть какие-то предположения, где они сейчас?  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я продолжал расследование? – прямо спросил Таллис.  
– Ну разумеется, – Мортон не сводил с него отчего-то слегка насмешливого взгляда. – Открытые вами факты отнюдь не свидетельствуют в пользу безопасности их нынешнего положения. Что вы предлагаете? Установить их личности?  
Таллису вдруг подумалось, что если б Мортон и Темплтон скооперировались, услуги детектива им вряд ли бы понадобились.  
– Да, не помешает. Вы согласны оплатить анализ ДНК?  
– Думаете, они есть в базе данных?  
– Не исключено… – и сравнить ДНК старших с ДНК младшей сестры. Семейное сходство, конечно, критерий не из основных, но все же Броуди были слишком похожи… Подозревать тут пластическую хирургию – это уже паранойя…  
– Хорошо. Что говорят… – Мортон замешкался, подыскивая нужное слово, – свидетели?  
– У ваших учеников чертовски неудобная склонность к конспирации. Но планировали они побег, несомненно, заранее. Завершали неотложные дела… Дана, – Таллис усмехнулся про себя, – например, выполняла свои обязательства в интернете перед… сообщниками.  
Чужими руками, но это не суть важно.  
В глазах Мортона промелькнули веселые искорки.  
– Достойная похвалы щепетильность, – Таллис был уверен, что Дане не понравился бы этот ироничный тон. – Что ж, продолжайте, но время идет. А дети так и не найдены.  
– Судя по отзывам, – заметил Таллис, вставая, – какое-то время они способны продержаться на плаву.

**Шаг девятый**

В очередной раз прогуливающего школу Картера разбудил настойчивый звонок, он сунул голову под подушку, но телефон продолжал звонить, снова и снова выводя «Lie to me» The Exploited.  
– Ну кому там неймется! – наконец не выдержал Картер, наугад шаря под кроватью. – Убью. Да! – рявкнул он.  
– Картер? – тоненький голосок в трубке был знакомым, но сразу не опознавался.  
– Я за него…  
– Это Саманта, – и она не то вздохнула, не то всхлипнула.  
– Сэм? – он сел, протирая руками глаза. – Ты чего? Случилось что-то? – вдруг испугался он.  
– Я не знаю… – теперь он четко слышал шум бегущей воды на заднем плане. – Картер, я… я ничего не понимаю! А они ничего не объясняют!  
Кто бы сомневался. «Они». А кому они что-то вообще объясняют?..  
– Откуда ты звонишь? – номер был Фоксов. – И где эти твои, красавцы?  
– Я в ванной закрылась, – вот так и начинается конспирация, – а телефон у Фокса из кармана вытащила. Тут такое происходит… Я хотела спросить…  
Ни за что не скажу, решительно подумал Картер, вытаскивая пачку сигарет из-под подушки, пусть эти упыри сами признаются, что они глюки в матрице.  
– Ты помнишь смерч неделю назад? – спросила Саманта.  
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил он.  
– Смерч, – повторила она. – Дерево еще за школой повалило.  
– Ты что-то путаешь. Какой смерч? Пляжная погода уже месяц стоит!  
– Ну да… А в тот вечер смерч был. Ты еще когда Фокса притащил, мне рассказывал про дерево.  
Картер прокусил сигарету, выплюнул.  
– Я – что? – не поверил он. – Притащил?..  
– Ну да, – теперь уже Саманта удивилась. – Еще сказал, что они с Даной травы обкурились… Дана, правда, хоть на ногах стояла… но ее тоже плющило так… неслабо.  
Глюки в матрице стремительно набирали обороты.  
– Сэм, – осторожно сказал он, – я такого не помню.  
– Да? А ты вроде не такой укуренный был… Джастин зато еще и с пивом притащился…  
– Джастин? – тупо повторил он.  
– Картер, – голосок стал совсем подозрительным, – ты меня разыгрываешь?  
– А ты меня? Хм… Сэм, к чему ты ведешь? Был смерч, не было смерча… при чем тут трава?  
– Ты тогда сказал, – она замолчала в нерешительности, – ты сказал, что это они смерч устроили. Только я подумала, это ты под травой…  
А потом у меня наступила амнезия, отстранено подумал Картер. У Джастина, видимо, тоже, раз ни о каком смерче разговоров не было. Вот и шути потом на тему нейрокоррекции… задери меня Юпитер…  
– Они еще один смерч устроили? – спросил он.  
– Нет… это я, – голосок был еле слышен. – И я… я боюсь.  
– Наверное, не зря..  
– Картер, а ты можешь вспомнить? Вспомни, а? А то у меня крыша едет…  
Нерешительное Самантино «вспомни» подсознание, очевидно, восприняло как приказ. Приоритетный. Чье-то «забудь» отошло на второй план. Картер уронил телефон, вспоминая, – вечер неделю назад и впрямь выдался веселый…

***

Место для парковки нашлось не сразу, и Таллис еще покружил немного по кварталу. Надежда застать закадычного должника Фокса дома была слабой, но в школу Картер сегодня не приходил, а телефон не отвечал.  
Он позвонил, потом еще раз, и только тогда за дверью послышались осторожные шаги.  
– Вы кто? – спросил с подозрением мальчишеский голос.  
– Частный сыщик, – Таллис был уверен, что и тут представляться особо не придется. И не ошибся.  
– А, да, – звякнул замок. – Я вас не сразу узнал. Ну, проходите.  
Мальчишка сегодня явно не расчесывался и одет был по-домашнему – некоторые дрыхнут по полдня, не считаясь со школьным расписанием.  
Вот по комнате Картера Брауна явно было видно, что тут живет треккер, к тому же помешанный на компьютерах… Таллис с трудом нашел место, чтоб сесть.  
– И чего вы хотите от меня? – поинтересовался Картер. – Я не знаю, где этих Броуди черти носят.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Никто не знает, – с самым серьезным видом подтвердил Таллис. – Но вы ведь вроде были друзьями?  
– Можно и так назвать, – не стал спорить Картер.  
– Меня интересует ваш… подпольный клуб.  
Мальчишка явно удивился.  
– Клуб? А, Знак Семерых. Ну что клуб… так балуемся… лазим по всяким паранормальным зонам, – он пожал плечами.  
– Их в округе много? – улыбнулся Таллис.  
– Да есть парочка, – парень усмехнулся в ответ. Ну слава Богу, он в это хоть серьезно не верит. – Но если вам интересно, лично я никаких аномалий не видел… – он осекся, вдруг прижал пальцы к вискам. – Нет, нет, ничего. Похмелье, – Картер пожал плечами. – Еще литературу на тему изучаем… Хотя и не по теме тоже.  
– Повод собраться? – понимающе кивнул Таллис. В самом деле, о футболе говорить или о кругах на полях – лишь бы под пиво. Если достанут, конечно.  
– А идея была наверняка Фокса?  
– Хм… нет, Даны, кажется, – мальчишка нахмурился. – Дана еще рассказывала про то, что у них в роду «нюхачи» были… Интересно, говорит, у нас тут что-то такое поискать… Блин! – он резко дернулся, осененный какой-то мыслью, но тут же сел обратно. – Реальность фэндомнее, чем кажется… Или фэндомы реалистичнее…  
– «Нюхачи»? – после паузы переспросил Таллис.  
– Ага, ну те, кто улавливает аномалии… Это было весело тогда: мы опыты проводили, кто ауру видит, кто лозой воду ищет…  
– И те, кто в вашем клубе?..  
– Не знаю, «нюхачи» или нет, но хвастаются… – фыркнул Картер.  
– А ты в это не веришь?  
– Я в С++ верю, – выдал мальчишка кредо современного материализма.  
Детектив тактично удержался от вопроса, что же тогда парень забыл в этом самом клубе. «Бюджет штата Фоксу проиграл», так, кажется, выразилась Рейчел.  
– Понятно. Тогда последний вопрос. Мне нужны образцы ДНК. Темплтон сказал обратиться к тебе.  
– Чьи? – удивился Картер. – Эти самые расчески, зубные щетки, молочные зубы? – он вдруг ухмыльнулся. – Волосы сойдут?  
– Конечно.  
Мальчишка выгреб из-под стола ворох каких-то бумажек, коробок, шелестя на всю комнату.  
– Вот, – он протянул Таллису мятый конверт. – А, нет, сейчас я отберу… – он вытащил из конверта две почти одинаковые прядки рыжих волос. – Ритуал вступления в клуб, – хмыкнул он. – Для клонирования, наверное. А малой… малой у меня точно зуб есть. На ниточке… И вы узнаете, есть ли у них в цепочке пятой, шестой или десятый нуклеотиды?  
Интересно дело – помогать в поисках парень явно не спешил, а вот тут… ему самому любопытно, что ли?  
– На такую сенсацию я не рассчитываю, – улыбнулся Таллис.  
– А Роджер – сволочь… – задумчиво добавил Картер, кое-как запихивая бумажки под стол.  
– Почему? – не понял детектив, осторожно складывая пряди в отдельные пакетики.  
– Предполагалось, что о клубе никто не знает… а уж о всяких ритуалах и подавно…  
– То есть вы его существование не афишировали?  
– Шифровались ужасно, – кивнул Картер. – Но, видать, без толку…  
Угу. И если мистеру Темплтону обо всем этом не рассказали лично старшие Броуди, что маловероятно – концы в воду они прячут дружно, то источник его осведомленности вызывает несомненный интерес…

**Шаг десятый**

Отправив добытые «образцы» на экспертизу, Таллис собирался нанести-таки повторный визит миссис Броуди. Да, общаться с ней то еще удовольствие, но только она могла пролить свет на многие неясности в этом деле. И главный вопрос: если это не ее дети, почему она позволила им жить в своем доме и прикрываться своей фамилией?  
Поколебавшись, он все-таки набрал ее номер.  
– Миссис Броуди? – обреченно спросил он. – Да, добрый день… Это детектив Таллис… Я к вам заходил вчера насчет ваших детей, помните?.. Нет ли новостей?  
– Скажите вашему нанимателю, – с изрядной долей раздражения отозвалась эта во всех отношениях достойная женщина, – чтобы он прекратил подсылать ко мне своих ищеек. Сколько вас у него, а?  
– Я вас не совсем понимаю…  
– Ну, еще перед вами приходили какие-то личности, – заявила она, – спрашивали о них. Сказали, что они непременно должны были оставить упоминания о том, куда перемещаются. Так и выразились «перемещаются», – она фыркнула, – и о причинах перемещения. Я им показала те записки. Они покривились, но ушли.  
– А хоть какие-то документы они предъявили? – с тоской поинтересовался Таллис. Что еще за фактор Х? И так слишком много неизвестных…  
– ФБР? – не слишком уверено предположила она. – Или АНБ?.. Не помню точно.  
А лично Гувер к вам не заходил, уважаемая? Таллис только головой покачал. Или люди в черном? Поспешно попрощавшись, он отключился.  
И тут, впервые за все расследование, фортуна повернулась к нему лицом. Крайне вовремя (у Броуди всегда вовремя, снова мимолетно подумал он) у него в руке зазвонил телефон.  
– Мистер Таллис? – в прошлый раз голос в трубке был куда более холоден. Детектив свернул к обочине, этот разговор, в отличие от предыдущего, мог быть слишком напряженным, чтобы вести его на ходу.  
– Да, мистер Броуди, – вежливо отозвался он. Хоть один из родителей в сравнительном адеквате… – Прошу прощения, что нечаянно задел вашу рану, но, поверьте, я в самом деле не знал…  
Эйвен Броуди помолчал несколько секунд, вздохнул.  
– Так что все-таки произошло? Я пытался поговорить с Дженнифер… моей бывшей женой, но… после того, что случилось с нашими старшими, она несколько… не в себе. С Самантой хоть все в порядке?  
– Пока сложно сказать что-то определенное, мистер Броуди, – честно признался Таллис. – Саманта пропала вместе с двумя детьми, которые называли себя Даной и Фоксом. Более того, они жили в доме вашей бывшей жены больше года под этими именами.  
– Что? – очевидно, Эйвен не часто интересовался делами младшей дочери. Снова пауза. А потом неожиданно: – Как они выглядели?  
Неприятное чувство сродни чувству вины подбиралось к Таллису с задворок сознания. Менее всего ему хотелось внушать Эйвену Броуди ложные надежды.  
– Я не видел их лично… мальчик и девочка, пятнадцать и четырнадцать лет, среднего роста, рыжие…  
– Понимаю, – наконец отозвался Броуди, хотя Таллис не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно он понимает. – У вас есть фото?  
– Да.  
И вот тут Эйвен сказал что-то совсем уж странное:  
– А образец почерка?  
С чем вы собираетесь его сравнивать, уважаемый, подумал Таллис. С детскими каракулями? Потом он вспомнил рассказ Темплтона про писательскую деятельность Фокса и ответил:  
– Найдем.  
– Хорошо, – тон Броуди был решительным. – Я прилечу сегодня вечером. Не могли бы вы меня встретить?  
– А… конечно, – согласился Таллис. На такую удачу он и не рассчитывал.  
– Кстати, кто вас нанял? – вдруг спохватился Броуди. – Дженнифер?  
– Директор школы, – хмыкнул детектив. – Ваша бывшая жена, насколько я понимаю, считает, что все в полном порядке. Я как раз собираюсь зайти к ней еще раз…  
Может, хотя бы консьержка запомнила этих «спецагентов»…  
– Подождите меня, – сказал Эйвен. – Она не станет с вами разговаривать. Я вылечу ближайшим рейсом. Подождите меня, хорошо?  
Таллис колебался. С одной стороны, присутствие бывшего супруга могло помочь, но с другой…  
– Я буду всего через несколько часов.  
– Ну ладно. Сообщите, когда вас встречать, – согласился Таллис.

***

Выражения лиц у вновь собравшихся членов «масонской ложи» были скептическими. Даже очень. Что ж, этого и стоило ожидать.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – начал Мартин, – что Броуди отобрали потенциальных паранормов в нашем лице?  
– Да, – просто ответил Картер.  
– Курам на смех, – Бетти вскочила и прошлась по комнате. – Какие из нас паранормы? Ну, я могу погоду на неделю предугадать…  
–… лучше всяких прогнозов в интернете, – ввернул Джастин.  
– А Мартин – определить, кто в какой момент где находится… – продолжала она ожесточенно.  
–… и у Билла зажигаются даже испорченные зажигалки, – Джастин лениво полез за сигаретой. – А я Картеру верю. Хотя никакого смерча не помню, хоть ты тресни. Говорил же я: этой парочке, кто бы они ни были, место в Розенкройце. А теперь и за нами придут… эх.  
– Если до сих пор не пришли, так уже и ждать не стоит, – отмахнулся Мартин. – А жаль.  
– Может, – глубокомысленно предположила Бетти, – они из параллельного мира? Вроде как двойники тех, погибших? Тогда все было бы понятно…  
– А мне вот хочется знать – зачем им это понадобилось, – вслух рассуждал Джастин, вытягиваясь на диване. – Мы их подстраховывать должны были? От нас же практической пользы – ноль. Даже если над малой ритуалы чьего-то воскрешения проводить начнут…  
– Гораздо интереснее, что именно они затеяли… – вздохнул Картер. – И на чьей, собственно, наша компания стороне: Дракона Небес или Дракона Земли.  
Джастин с довольной усмешкой показал ему большой палец.  
– Ну, тут все просто. Посмотрим, кто угрохает Саманту, вот и выясним, – прямо высказался бессердечный Билл.  
– А с малой вообще дело нечисто, – начал было Картер, но писк компьютера вовремя его прервал. – Нашему Шерлоку кто-то звонит. Включаю.  
Компания насторожила уши, с любопытством переглядываясь. Что ни говори, а это было весело, и спасибо Броуди, кем бы они ни были, за развлечение.  
«Мистер Таллис, добрый вечер… Это Пибоди. Только что поступили результаты анализов».  
«А, добрый вечер. И что мы имеем?»  
Джастин даже сел на диване прямо.  
«Я вас огорчу: в базе они не значатся. Но первый и второй образец несомненно дети одних родителей… А вот третий… Простите, вы что генеалогическое древо составляете?»  
«В смысле?» – явно удивился Таллис.  
«Третий образец приходится первым двум, вероятно, прапрапрапраправнучатой племянницей».  
Картер сглотнул.  
– Ну блин, Сейлор Мун, – проворчал Билл. – Малую из будущего заслали…  
На него дружно зашикали.  
«Эээ, спасибо, – голос Таллиса звучал немного растеряно. – Удивительно, как быстро вы справились…»  
«За такую цену?» – усмехнулся Пибоди.  
– У Мортона, что, денег куры не клюют? – удивился Мартин. – Чего это он так расщедрился?  
– А Билл в чем-то прав, – вдруг сказала Бетти. Мальчишки дружно обернулись к ней, включая изумленного такой поддержкой Билла. – Что-то тут со временем не то… Только, мне кажется, все наоборот…  
– И? – заинтриговано спросил Джастин.  
– Не Саманта из будущего, а эти двое – из прошлого…  
– Типа их закриогенили, как в «Футураме»? – уточнил Билл.  
Мартин выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.

***

Джон и Джеки не оставили его в покое. «Мои воображаемые друзья», как он говорил Никки. Но всю эту гениальнейшую чушь насчет сражений и родовой… кармы?.. стоило ему пересказать, о да! Умение Николаса посмеяться над «чертовщиной» не раз приводило его кузена в чувство после особо впечатляющих сновидений.  
Снисходительное отношение Джона, не в меру колкие замечания и совершенно уж невыносимая самоуверенность бесили его весь следующий год, как и ироничная рациональность Джеки…  
Так что просить помощи у них он не собирался. Ни тогда, ни после. В борьбе с фатальностью он предпочел бы иметь на своей стороне Никки, а не Джона… И когда кошмары, предчувствия и предвидения начали захлестывать его с головой, он продолжал молчать, не желая признавать реальность того, что реальностью быть не могло. Задыхаясь от ужаса, он скорее предпочел бы не просыпаться, чем признаться Джону и Джеки хоть в малейшей слабости. А напряжение нарастало. «Темный человек» заполнял уже большую часть его жизни… И посвящать Никки в это ему совсем не хотелось. В шестнадцать лет он медленно погружался в безумие в полнейшем одиночестве.  
Присутствие Джона и Джеки вызывало лишь раздражение. «Темному человеку» нужны были не они. И не их будущее стояло на кону.  
Потому в конечном итоге он пошел навстречу судьбе один. Тайком.  
В лучших традициях романтизма были, помнится, июньская ночь, загородная дорога и лес на горизонте. И еще вроде бы предгрозовая погода.  
Он сошел с поезда на станции, названия которой не запомнил, и медленно брел вперед, не особо разбирая пути. Чувства обострились настолько, что он впитывал окружающий мир всем телом – душный плотный воздух, запах скошенной травы, мелкие камешки под подошвами чуть жмущих ботинок и полнейшее отсутствие других людей на много миль вокруг. Губы почему-то все время пересыхали. Сам не понимая откуда, он знал, что сегодня решится все. И закончится. Здесь. Наконец.  
Он ждал знака… тени, звука, чего там, даже боли… А из темноты перед ним просто появился человек. Во всяком случае, выглядел он как человек. Эйвен Броуди споткнулся, задохнувшись от поднявшейся пыли, узнавание было мгновенным, как пресловутый удар током. Именно этот силуэт преследовал его по ночам, именно эти глаза, которых он сейчас никак не мог рассмотреть, и это ощущение на физическом уровне чужого присутствия…  
– Что ж, вот мы и встретились.  
Эйвен кивнул. И несмело шагнул вперед. Гори, ведьма, гори.  
– Я не вижу твоих стражей, – между тем совершенно спокойно отметило фамильное проклятье.  
– Я пришел один, – голос не сорвался только чудом.  
– Один? – в тоне собеседника отразилось веселое удивление. – Неожиданный ход. В таком случае подождем, они скоро появятся.  
– Зачем? – Эйвен не желал ни защитников, ни свидетелей. – Я не собираюсь сражаться.  
Вот он все и озвучил… Не он начал эту игру, но именно поэтому у него было право отказаться. Ведь так? В конце концов, почему это должна была быть его судьба?  
– Неужели? – его не оставляло неприятное ощущение, что над ним насмехаются.  
– Я пацифист, – заявил Эйвен вызывающе, глядя в эти неправдоподобно яркие в ночной полутьме глаза. Как в полусне он сделал еще шаг вперед, ритм сердца давно уже зашкаливал, теперь вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко.  
– Даже так? – вздохнул собеседник. – И что же, подставишь другую щеку?  
– Я… – мысли начинали уже странно путаться. – Да…  
А если игра продолжается, что тогда? Если, отказываясь играть по правилам, автоматически оказываешься проигравшим? Весь год, пока Джон и Джеки снова и снова пытались убедить его в необходимости, неотвратимости сражения, Эйвен думал над этим простым, в общем-то, вопросом, в отчаянии понимая: нужно быть готовым к тому, что поражение ему могут засчитать автоматически, и тогда последствий не предскажет никто… Тьма просто накроет и переварит его… Но он ведь должен был попробовать по-своему! Сражавшиеся до него явно не преуспели… Те, кто протестовал против войны во Вьетнаме, рисковали не меньше…  
Вот только сопротивляться страху было выше его сил. Если бы он мог, то сбежал бы отсюда куда угодно… Эйвен буквально кожей ощутил, как его смерили внимательным, чуть насмешливым взглядом.  
– М-да. Если взять невротика в энном поколении и дождаться, пока все станет совсем запущено, то получим крайне интересный результат…  
Сейчас, когда его начинала пробирать дрожь, когда ощущение чужой мощи и своей беспомощности накатывало на него с каждой секундой все сильнее, Эйвен вдруг понял, что должен хоть как-то сопротивляться... Интуиция, ясночувствование, магия – что бы это ни было, наследие предков пробуждалось, и он понимал сейчас намного больше, чем хотел бы. Уровень угрозы был максимален, а ему фактически нечего было ей противопоставить. Столько лет он пытался контролировать свой страх и свою слабость… бесполезно… по любой шкале они сейчас превышали все мыслимые показатели.  
– Значит, не хочешь сражаться? – протянул собеседник, словно обдумывая как обойти неожиданное препятствие.  
Может быть, его согласие – неотъемлемая часть ритуала? Эйвен впервые пожалел, что не расспросил Джеки хотя бы раз… слишком занятый отрицанием, пока не стало поздно признаваться в своей вере в безумие.  
– А что хочешь? – мягко спросила темнота, втягивая его в себя, маня, дразня… так долго бывшая его врагом, сейчас она внезапно стала его сутью, пульсировала в венах, и звала, звала…  
Глядя в эти глаза, он не мог не ответить… не признаться… впервые в жизни искренность стала бы облегчением… Он уже едва ли отдавал себе отчет, где находится и с кем говорит… Мысли о сражениях и битвах уплывали за горизонт сознания. Осталось лишь ощущение странного доверия, почти что духовного родства с этой темнотой… Кому поведать самое ужасное, самое разрушительное желание, как не воплощению собственных страхов?.. Сказать что-то подобное Никки у него никогда не хватило бы духу. Ни за что. Такое не озвучивают. Но здесь и сейчас… Его шепот был еле слышен, но этого хватило. О да, вполне хватило.  
Темнота рассмеялась, долгим, затихающим смехом, придвинулась еще ближе, заполонив собой весь мир, не оставив места ни для сомнений, ни для сожалений.  
– Забавно…  
Эйвен сделал еще один шаг и поднял голову. Руки, обнявшие его плечи, губы, ласкающие его шею, не стали неожиданностью… а спасительной необходимостью, неизбежностью… Закрыв глаза, Эйвен облегченно покорился – прорвавшейся наконец страсти, судьбе, темноте… время закружилось, замедлилось, а потом и вовсе исчезло, как и весь окружающий мир, в почти горьком удовольствии.  
Ничто из прожитых им шестнадцати лет не подготовило его к такому предательству собственного тела и сознания… к всепоглощающему соскальзыванию в блаженство.  
Крик Эйвена вспугнул ночных птиц, притаившихся в ветвях деревьев. Пронзившая тело боль на мгновение его протрезвила. Всего лишь на мгновение, поскольку тут же сменилась захлестнувшей его новой волной любовного… экстаза?  
Вечность, правда, конечна, как и смерть.  
…Четкость суждений вернулась внезапно – во всей своей полноте. Эйвен вздрогнул и поднял голову, наткнувшись на все тот же понимающий насмешливый взгляд. Так не смотрят на равных. На достойных. На желанных. И именно это взбесило его больше всего… предательство. Пренебрежение в глазах темноты, которой он раскрыл душу и отдал тело, выставив на поругание свой главный секрет… Унижение совершило то, что не смог сотворить с ним страх: он захотел жить. И убивать, отстаивая себя. Стереть эту усмешку. Ну почему так?!  
– Я буду сражаться! – с яростью заявил он, воюя с пуговицами непослушными пальцами.  
– Теперь да, – с прежним весельем согласился тот, второй. – А вот, кажется, и наши опаздывающие.  
Джон и Джеки бесшумно возникли по обе стороны от него, напряженные, настороженные, готовые к любой неожиданности. Вот только они опоздали. На целую жизнь.  
– Вы не должны, – Эйвен не узнал своего голоса. – Уходите.  
– Должны, Эйви, – просто сказал Джон, не глядя на него. – И останемся. Надо, знаешь ли, аккуратнее выбирать себе предков… Простите за задержку, – обратился он уже к противнику. – Мы готовы.  
Тот усмехнулся, рассматривая всех троих.  
– Прощаю.  
И мир исказился.  
Прихоть памяти – сражения во имя своей чести он практически не помнил. То, что он увидел в первые же минуты, послало его сознание в нокаут, из которого окончательно так и не вышел. А он-то думал, что хуже быть не может… Но это… Куда было кошмарам до реальности. Он знал, что должен выстоять, отомстить, доказать… что-то, но не смог. Гнева не хватило надолго. Это Джон и Джеки боролись отчаянно, не щадя себя… Эйвен не мог поверить, что им удалось там выжить… Но он… он просто не мог продолжать… И отказался от чего-то там… Слова Джеки о ритуалах мгновенно выветрились у него из памяти.  
Он был слаб. А может, просто малодушен. Нельзя занять чужую душевную силу…  
Сейчас, тридцать лет спустя, Эйвен наконец признался себе, что безумно устал от груза этих воспоминаний, не тускнеющих, не выцветающих, вечно поджидающих за гранью сна. Что-то вновь запустило тот же механизм… Что?.. Он не имел понятия. Но сейчас, судя по тому, что нынешние его чувства были лишь слабым отголоском юношества, эпицентром событий будет не он…

**Шаг одиннадцатый**

В ожидании прилета Эйвена Броуди Таллис все-таки решился пойти за самой тонкой ниточкой в этом расследовании. Мадам Дельфина, гадалка и прорицательница, которая, по словам Рейчел Сомерсет, почему-то была исключительно важна для Фокса. Правда, в этом деле только мистики и не хватало…  
Приемная мадам Дельфины была больше офиса самого Таллиса раза в два, и он только вздохнул. Люди предпочитают странные способы решения своих проблем.  
Прождав полтора часа, пока прорицательница за закрытой дверью обрабатывала очередного клиента с помощью кофейной гущи, карт Таро или что там еще бывает в подручных средствах, детектив успел изучить свой гороскоп на день, неделю, месяц и всю текущую реинкарнацию. Гороскопы секретарь предоставлял бесплатно. По всему выходило, что решающая битва добра со злом не за горами.  
Наконец в перерыве между двумя жаждущими приобщиться к вселенским тайнам посетителями он был допущен к самой мадам.  
Лет сорока на вид, меньше всего она походила на гадалку. Вот на ведьму, это да. В темных глазах веселая чертовщинка, энергия бьет ключом, и повадки дипломированного психолога. Таллис весело заулыбался.  
– Бонжур, мадам! – раскланялся он.  
– Присаживайтесь, – кивнула она. – Секретарь сказал, вы – частный сыщик?  
– Именно так.  
– Тогда должна сразу вас предупредить, что информация о моих клиентах сугубо конфиденциальна.  
Ну разумеется, хмыкнул Таллис про себя. Чтобы расположение звезд да не было конфиденциальным! Тут ордер нужен, не иначе.  
– Смею вас заверить, я ни в коей мере не намерен просить вас нарушить приватность ваших посетителей, – душевно отозвался он. – Но речь идет о детях. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что дело крайне деликатное.  
Мадам Дельфина нахмурилась, машинально потянувшись в ящик стола за сигаретами.  
– Дети? – переспросила она. – Я не консультирую лиц моложе восемнадцати.  
– Я знаю, – он обаятельнейше ей улыбнулся. – Но они могли этого не знать и обратиться к вам… Возможно, вы припомните. Месяца два назад. Мальчик и девочка, пятнадцать и четырнадцать лет.  
Во взгляде прорицательницы появилось что-то, чего он не понял. Раздражение? Неприязнь?  
– Я бы могла отослать вас к моему секретарю, – наконец сказала она, – и умыть руки. В записях вы ничего не найдете. Но в этой истории слишком у многих чистые руки…  
– Простите?  
– Да, я знаю, о ком вы говорите, – она чересчур резко затянулась, и на глазах у нее выступили слезы. – Кто вас нанял?  
Таллис не видел смысла скрывать.  
– Директор их школы.  
– Мортон? – искренне удивилась она. – Ему-то сыщик зачем?  
Детектив в свою очередь с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Уж директор-то никак не походил на человека, вхожего в мистические круги. Хотя в тихом омуте, как известно… Вот только черной мессы какой-нибудь и не доставало!  
– Именно так. Эндрю Мортон. Вы знакомы?  
– Лично нет, – энергично возразила прорицательница. – Но… наслышана. А дети, о которых вы спрашиваете… что с ними случилось?  
– Я не знаю. Они исчезли.  
Мадам Дельфина помолчала, глядя в окно.  
– Я сделала для них исключение, – призналась она. – Хотя магической общественности это и не понравилось.  
Ах, имеется еще и общественность… ну как же без нее. Профсоюз магов и кудесников, вероятно.  
– Похвальное стремление оградить молодежь, – не без иронии отметил он.  
– Вы не понимаете. Броуди – слишком известная фамилия в определенных кругах, детектив. Печально известная.  
– М-да? – и где берутся такие вот дамочки, которые не стесняются забивать подросткам головы всякой чушью? Что ж потом удивляться их неадекватности. – Мадам, я этот самый… маггл. Я не в курсе, чем же так печально известна эта фамилия. Меня интересует, куда могли отправиться дети.  
– Я не знаю, – она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза – с вызовом и раздражением. – Их интересовало, будет ли все в порядке с их подопечной через полгода. И я им ответила. Это все.  
– А с ними? – не удержался Таллис. – Что будет с ними, они разве не спрашивали?  
– Это еще не определено, – мадам Дельфина с очевидным раздражением пожала плечами. – Возможности равновероятны… Хотите совет? Без рун и гаданий, просто совет? Не приближайтесь к ним, детектив. Не стоит.

***

Поджидая Эйвена Броуди в аэропорту, Таллис мучительно пытался придумать какую-то более-менее приемлемую версию, объясняющую всю эту чертовщину.  
«Старшие Броуди» шутники еще те. Мало того, что называются именами погибших, так и в своем клубе оставили волосы их давно почивших предков… Вот только это ни на шаг не прояснило, кто же они все-таки такие.  
Зачем этим двоим понадобилось год изображать из себя брата и сестру Саманты, а потом исчезнуть вместе с ней?  
После разговора с мадам Дельфиной Таллис склонялся к мысли, что все дело именно в девочке, нежданно-негаданно получившей в подарок идеальных брата и сестру и готовой идти за ними на край света. А вот для чего она им нужна?.. Этим основателям клуба паранормальных явлений? Для очередного исследования? Психами земля не оскудевает… и от возраста это не зависит… Если директор подозревал, что эти двое до того помешаны на магии и прочей сверхъестественной чуши, что готовы пойти на подлог документов, длительную мистификацию и похищение, то его нежелание обращаться в полицию понятно… Вина педагогов, не заметивших «масонскую ложу» у себя под носом, очевидна. Не помешает поговорить с прочими членами этого милого тайного общества.  
Эйвена Броуди в толпе Таллис узнал сразу же – рыжий, хипповато одетый, претенциозные очки…  
– Это вы Таллис? – напряженно спросил он, не вынимая руки из карманов. – М-м, спасибо, что приехали.  
В машине он с трудом застегнул ремень безопасности, словно пальцы его не слушались. Попросил воды. Ей-богу, выглядел он как агарафоб на открытом пространстве, того и гляди сорвется. Что ж это вас так нервирует, любезный наш?.. С утра такого волнения и близко не слышалось.  
– Отвезти вас в гостиницу?  
– А?.. Нет… Я же хотел поговорить… – Броуди махнул рукой. – Вы ведь никого из детей не знаете?  
– Не знаю, – согласился Таллис.  
– Вы бы не могли… В процессе поисков вы же наверняка говорили с теми, кто их знает, да?  
Таллис кивнул.  
– Так вот, не могли бы вы устроить мне встречу с кем-то из них? Это важно, поверьте.  
В принципе, иного он и не ожидал. После всех этих разговоров про фотографии и образцы почерка… Оставалось надеяться, что Эйвен в самом деле знает, кем могут быть эти двое.  
– Конечно, – Таллис повернул вправо, – я уже договорился на всякий случай.  
Темплтон, когда он ему звонил, явно был заинтригован. Обещал и фото, и записки, и даже кофе с коньяком.  
– С кем? – уточнил Броуди.  
– С хорошим знакомым Фокса… То есть «Фокса».  
– А, – Эйвен махнул рукой, – если я назвал так сына, то могу так называть и стража. С меня не убудет…  
Таллис покосился на него и после паузы рискнул поинтересоваться:  
– Кстати, почему именно это имя? Верите в теорию заговора? Пришельцев?  
– Я? – удивился Эйвен. – Да нет. Это Никки сказал, что в семье должен быть хоть один искатель истины, а Дженнифер в то время была без ума от Дэвида Духовны… Ну и дальше пошло по цепочке…  
Детектив предпочел промолчать.

***

С первого взгляда оценив нервозность гостя, Темплтон подошел к делу со всей дипломатичностью и осторожностью.  
– Добрый вечер, – с милой улыбкой сказал он, протягивая руку. – Проходите, мистер Броуди.  
Слава Богу, что у Фокса есть друзья не ровесники… с ними бы в такой ситуации пришлось туго.  
Броуди прошел в кабинет, с интересом огляделся по сторонам, как, впрочем, и сам Таллис. Тут, в отличие от гостиной, таки висели постеры и фото с треккерских косплеев. Эйвен усмехнулся.  
– Джон… Фокс всегда умел находить близких по духу людей.  
Таллис и Темплтон переглянулись. Да, как удачно Фокс подбирает друзей… Минут через сорок, попивая чай и слушая очередную историю из серии приключений Даны и ее неугомонного брата, Броуди заметно расслабился.  
– А Самантой вы не знакомы, Роджер? – градус дружелюбия в атмосфере быстро повышался. Броуди явно хотелось послушать и о дочери, но тут уж Темплтон вынужден был его разочаровать.  
– Увы, весьма поверхностно…  
– Жаль… – Эйвен поставил чашку, вздохнул и наконец спросил: – А фото у вас найдется? Не Саманты, а тех двоих?  
– Конечно.  
Темплтон принес ноутбук, открыл фотографии с последнего, как их, конвента. Броуди помедлил перед первым кадром, как перед прыжком с высоты, и посмотрел на смеющиеся мордашки. Слегка побледнел, щелкнул мышкой, посмотрел следующее, снова щелчок, пауза, еще одно фото… Таллис и Темплтон опять переглянулись.  
Наконец Броуди закрыл программу и откинулся на спинку кресла, глотнул чаю.  
– Я надеялся, что ошибаюсь, – признался он. – Но это они, да.  
– Судя по всему, вы хорошо с ними знакомы, – заметил Темплтон.  
– Я был с ними знаком. Давно. Но они мало изменились.  
– Давно? Хм, им лет-то не так уж много… – в свою очередь заметил Таллис.  
– Вы в самом деле хотите их найти? – неожиданно спросил Броуди.  
– Ну разумеется, – детектив пожал плечами. – И вашу дочь, между прочим.  
– А вы? – он повернулся к Темплтону. Тот промолчал. – Я просто не знаю, что мне делать… Я все еще не могу поверить… Скажите, вы не замечали за ними… странностей? Нет?  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Темплтон.  
– Поймите меня правильно, – Броуди запнулся, подбирая слова, – но не было чего-то… экстраординарного?  
– Ну, мне ординарное сложнее вспомнить, – широкая усмешка Темплтона Таллиса не удивила. – У них девиз – «ни дня без приключений».  
– Это да, – Броуди тоже чему-то улыбнулся. – Но я не об этом. Скажу прямо, только не сочтите меня психом, паранормального вы ничего не замечали?  
Таллис вздохнул. А как же. Один подпольный клуб чего стоит. При желании что угодно можно «заметить»…  
– Вы о том, что синяки у них проходят за полчаса, а порезы затягиваются за минуты? – самым обычным тоном спросил Темплтон. Детектив уставился на него. Что? О таком его не предупреждали. Ему снова вспомнилась мадам Дельфина…  
– Ага, – Броуди почему-то растерялся. – И об этом тоже… Черт! Бедная моя девочка…  
Он сунул руку во внутренний карман и вытащил фотографию – старую, пожелтевшую, бросил на стол.  
– Смотрите.  
На фото были трое: парнишка лет шестнадцати и двое детей помладше, в которых, если бы не одежда начала восьмидесятых годов, Таллис без колебаний признал бы Фокса и Дану.  
– Это я, – Эйвен ткнул пальцем в старшего мальчишку. – Ну а это… они.  
Процент мистики в этом деле за последние сутки возрос неимоверно. Сначала Броуди оказались вовсе не Броуди, а теперь кем? Все-таки привидениями? А, еще есть замечательная версия насчет клонирования…  
– Ваши брат с сестрой? – спросил Темплтон.  
– Нет. Я единственный ребенок. Мой отец говорил, что мы с ними дальняя родня… А ему говорил его отец…  
– То есть, – Таллис решил прояснить ситуацию, – вы считаете, что это одни и те же дети? Сейчас и тридцать лет назад?  
– Да, – без малейших колебаний ответил Эйвен. – И не только тридцать… Сегодня я в первый раз за последние пятнадцать лет говорил с моим отцом. Мы никогда не были особо близки, но мне нужно было спросить… Он их помнит. Как помню и я… Послушайте, – он снова обратился к Темплтону, – мне было шестнадцать. Я был испуганным одиноким подростком, вокруг меня всегда происходило что-то странное… мне снились кошмары, – его передернуло, лицо побледнело еще больше, что-то такое он видел внутренним взором, что пугало его и тридцать лет спустя, – и я знал, что мои сны сбудутся. А потом пришли они. Сказали, что защитят меня любой ценой. И защитили, – он с трудом разжал пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на подлокотнике кресла. – А теперь Саманта… Я сбежал, когда понял, что мы с ней похожи… Что сражение неизбежно… Я сбежал. А теперь они пришли снова… Все повторяется, понимаете? Раз за разом…  
– Так, давайте разберемся, – деловым тоном начал Темплтон, за что Таллис был ему искренне благодарен. – Значит, когда вам было шестнадцать, вам угрожала некая опасность, я правильно понял? Тогда появились двое, вот эти молодые люди на фото, и вам помогли? Потому присутствие похожих подростков возле вашей дочери вызывает у вас беспокойство за нее?  
– Примерно так, – согласился Броуди. – Они тут такие… маленькие. Совсем дети… Отец переслал мне вот это, – он вытащил из все того же кармана распечатку черно-белого фото середины двадцатого века, а то и раньше, Таллис в моде той эпохи почти не разбирался. Молодой человек лет двадцати, и с ним двое. На вид все те же. Экспертизу бы этих фото провести прямо сейчас…  
– В мое время их звали Джон и Джеки, – Броуди усмехнулся. – Тогда выстрелы в Далласе, кажется, еще не стали темой для упражнений в построениях теории заговора. Моему отцу они представлялись как Венди и Питер.  
Темплтон закашлялся, подавившись чаем. Однако хорошее у них чувство юмора, кем бы они ни были, с неожиданным весельем подумал Таллис.  
– Вы же понимаете, что ваши слова… хм, нуждаются в проверке? – осторожно сказал он.  
– Да, пожалуйста. У меня еще остались записки… проверяйте чем хотите.  
– Мне все же кажется, вас вводит в заблуждение внешнее сходство, – как можно более вежливо ответил Таллис. – В конце концов, возможно, они в самом деле ваши дальние родственники и наследственные черты…  
Броуди в ужасе уставился на него.  
– А я вам верю, – вдруг заявил Темплтон.  
Еще бы треккер не верил во всякие аномалии…  
– Интересно только, как все это поможет их отыскать? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Таллис.  
– А вы их и не найдете… Пока не… – Броуди залпом допил чай. – Черт побери, я столько лет убеждал себя, что ничего не было, а вместо этого нужно было думать о безопасности моей дочери!  
– Вашей дочери? – зло повторил Темплтон. – А о тех двоих вы подумали?! Судя по всему, вы живы-здоровы, что бы там с вами в юности не случилось. И с вашим отцом, а может, и с дедушкой, и прадедушкой… А основной удар пришелся на них, нет? И придется снова!  
Таллис не пытался даже вставить слово. Честно говоря, он вообще не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь… Основной удар?.. Да, не везет этим детям со взрослыми… Темплтон, похоже, принимает всю эту ахинею всерьез. Или знает больше, чем говорит.  
– Я не… – Броуди явно не рассматривал дело под таким углом.  
– И вы рассчитываете, что и вашу дочь защитят, да? Любой ценой? Прелестно. А вам не приходило в голову, что эти двое тоже дети?!  
– Вы правы, – после паузы ответил Броуди. – О них я не думал. Не буду спорить.  
Таллис поднялся. Продолжение разговора явно было бесперспективным. Не поверить ли ему заодно в Волдеморта? В эти самые Семь Лун? В инопланетян он и так верил. По долгу службы. Но расспрашивать Броуди и Темплтона стоило отдельно… Что там именно случилось в пору Эйвеновой счастливой юности и от чего собираются защищать Саманту Фокс с Даной…  
– Позвоню клиенту, – сказал Таллис. Пусть тоже порадуется широте кругозора своих учеников.  
– Кстати, – Броуди вскинул голову. – Я хотел поблагодарить мистера…  
– Мортона, – подсказал детектив.  
– …Мортона за такое внимание и беспокойство. Возместить расходы. Не могли бы вы проводить меня к нему? – он явно обрадовался возможности отвлечься.  
– Сейчас? – на всякий случай переспросил Таллис. Время было не самым подходящим для визитов. Как и обстоятельства. – Вы уверены?  
– Конечно.  
– Что ж, ладно, – детектив повернулся к хозяину дома. – Спасибо, что помогли, мистер Темплтон…  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – он почему-то усмехнулся. – И, Эйвен, последний вопрос…  
Взгляд у Броуди был какой-то пристыженный. Он просто кивнул, остановившись на пороге.  
– Как вы собираетесь «думать о безопасности» Саманты, не зная толком, с кем или с чем имеете дело? Вы бы хоть выяснили, что ли, для начала.  
Вот теперь они смотрели прямо друг на друга, потом Эйвен снова медленно кивнул.  
– Вы правы, Роджер.

**Шаг двенадцатый**

Джастин отставил пиво и вытянулся на диване, заложив руки за голову. Посмотрел на Картера, задумчиво печатающего что-то в аське, и хмыкнул.  
Компания к вечеру рассосалась, и теперь они сидели вдвоем, наплевав на позднее время, потому как на учебу они в ближайшее время и не собирались.  
– Слушай, – неуверенно начал Джастин, – мне показалось, или Роджер в самом деле знает больше, чем говорит?  
Картер хмыкнул.  
– Запросто.  
– А ты жучок куда втюхал-то? Роджеру в кабинет? – вопрос этот не давал покоя Джастину все время, пока шел диалог.  
– Ну ты что! – изумился Картер. – На детектива этого повесил, пока он тут у меня сидел…  
– А, правильно… – согласился Джастин. – Только сигнал мы скоро потеряем, а жаль.  
– Стал бы я такой халтурой пользоваться! Сигнал через военные спутники идет, так что прямой эфир в любое время дня и ночи.  
– Одобряю! – Джастин привстал и похлопал его по плечу. – Только эти гады все равно не звонят, у них не спросишь, что это за темная история…  
– Так не скажут же, спрашивай или нет, – пожал плечами Картер. – Хотя, знаешь, я начинаю верить в мистику…  
– Ого! – Джастин сделал большие глаза. – Это из-за того смерча, который я не помню?  
– Там был не только смерч, – после паузы ответил Картер. – Но при всех этого не расскажешь… А ты ведь тоже был тогда с нами…  
– …мне сказать можно, – с азартом поддержал Джастин. – Так что случилось-то?  
Картер свернул все «окна» и откинулся на спинку кресла, вглядываясь в тени на потолке.  
– Начнем с того, как ты траву предложил…  
– И правда, с чего бы это я?..

***

_…Картер уныло тащил за Даной тяжеленную школьную сумку, которую по джентльменской глупости вызвался нести, с завистью косясь на беззаботно засунувшего руки в карманы Фокса. Тот в принципе в школу ходил с одной-единственной тетрадью, не обременяясь даже угрызениями совести.  
«Что ты туда напихала? Легкое чтение?» – наконец не выдержал Картер, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух. Дана фыркнула.  
«Дополнительную литературу к конкурсу по истории».  
«Вот Мортон-то счастлив, наверное, – с тоской протянул Картер, снова цепляя сумку на плечо. – Посрамишь всех к его вящей преподавательской славе…»  
«Да-да, неплохо вы сработались, – хмыкнул Фокс. – Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе так пойдет роль его ученицы!»_

*

– А что его не устраивает? – возмутился Джастин. – Директор с ними так носится, что не выступал бы уже Фокс, честное слово.  
– Не завидуй, – хмыкнул Картер. – И не с ними, а с Даной. Хотя и спрашивает с нее при этом за троих…  
– Ну так! Любимая ученица. Вот я и говорю: молчал бы Фокс. Его десять раз бы уже выгнали, если б вместе с ним не пришлось и Дану выставлять.

*

_«А что мне было делать? – Дана пожала плечами. – Школа не место для выяснения отношений даже между кровными врагами. На нейтральной территории соблюдаются принятые там правила, разве нет?»  
«Да просто мне кажется, что ты уже всерьез считаешь себя его ученицей. История эта, конкурсы… Что-то я не видел, чтоб тебя на аркане тащили».  
«Весь мир – мой учитель, – провозгласила Дана и задумчиво добавила: – Кажется, это из притчей Ошо…»  
«А вообще мне это все почему-то напоминает ситуацию какой-то сверхновой Элоизы, – весело протянул Фокс, благоразумно держась подальше от сестры. – Учитель… ученица… классика жанра!»_

*

– И что, вот так прямо при тебе такое говорили? – недоверчиво спросил Джастин.  
– А чего им волноваться? – Картер пожал плечами. – Думаю, они мне не один гигабайт памяти стерли…

*

_«Ну, не Элиза Дуллитл, не Зойсайт – и то хорошо…» – только и вздохнула Дана.  
«Ага, и не Мэгги Клири», – в тон ей продолжил Фокс.  
«Это уже из другой категории», – нахмурилась сестра.  
«Ну да. Расклад такой же!.. Откровенный фаворитизм. И рыжие там вроде все были…»  
«Не дразни старпома – хуже будет», – вполголоса посоветовал Картер, не особо надеясь, что его услышат. И точно:  
«В этот цикл мы узнали о нем много нового, – задумчиво сказал Фокс. – Первый раз в такой… обыденной социальной ситуации… вот так и выясняется, что все мы люди, что нет плохих и хороших, а есть стереотипы восприятия, навязанные семейной традицией. Аллен в могиле перевернется… ай! – он схватился за макушку, по которой сестра треснула его тяжеленным томом. – Я ж шучу!»  
Дана пожала плечами и привычным жестом щелкнула пальцами у лица Картера:  
«Забудь», – он замер, на миг выпав из реальности.  
«…Хотя о моральной стороне я умолчу», – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Фокс.  
«Кто бы говорил о нравственности, – фыркнула Дана. – Ты, Дориан Грей малолетний!»  
«У меня бетанская мораль», – в ответ заявил Фокс – ярый поклонник не только «Стар Трека», но и «Барраяра».  
«До чего удобная жизненная позиция, – Дана покачала головой. – Боюсь только, что люди вроде Роджера придерживаются более традиционных взглядов».  
«Достигается воспитанием, – с оптимизмом отозвался брат. – Я работаю в этом направлении…»_

*

– Ээээ, – редкий случай, но обалдевший от таких откровений Джастин действительно не нашелся с комментарием.  
– Совершенно с тобой согласен, – глубокомысленно кивнул Картер. – Какое падение нравов… Боже, помоги Роджеру… И Мортону, кстати, тоже. Дана стратегии на других отработает и возьмется за него…  
– За него? – не понял Джастин.  
– Ага… И ты мне поверь, она своего добьется.

*

_«Кстати, есть у меня одна идея, – Дана возвела очи горе, – но требует живейшего креатива».  
«В какой области?» – с подозрением уточнил брат.  
«Твоей любимой. Психологической. И совсем чуть-чуть в литературной… Невежество в межличностных отношениях, как и во всех прочих сферах, искореняется просвещением».  
«Ты уже и выражаешься совсем как Мортон… И что, – с нескрываемым интересом поинтересовался Фокс, – ты придумала как создать мотивацию для просвещения?»  
«Просто, как все гениальное. Удивляюсь, как это ты сам не догадался», – вздохнула Дана и изложила свой план.  
«По меньшей мере, это будет весело», – одобрительно протянул Фокс.  
«Не сомневаюсь, – поддакнула сестра. – Ты уж вовсю развлечешься… Тему для «челленджа» подсказать?..»  
«Сам справлюсь. Мерси. Да, – самодовольно протянул Фокс, – я как чувствовал, что стоит оторвать тебя от «Тетради смерти»… А то вам, отличникам, только дай время обдумать идею о справедливости в мировом масштабе…»  
Он повернулся к Картеру, который тут же сделал невинные глаза, и в очередной раз щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом.  
«Забудь!»  
Дана покачала головой.  
«От частых «зачисток», по слухам, бывает ранний атеросклероз. Раз в день – это еще куда не шло…»  
Несколько метров они прошли молча, и очнувшийся Картер уже собирался запросить пощады и присесть где-нибудь на бровке, как Фокс вдруг сказал другим, совершенно серьезным тоном:  
«Кстати, о времени. Сколько у нас осталось?»  
«Месяц, не больше. В этот раз и так долго».  
«Даже чересчур… Целый год нормальной жизни – это слишком… Начинаешь привыкать», – он усмехнулся.  
«Да, – согласилась сестра. – Слишком много. И слишком много способов убежать от реальности… Не думать… И я хочу не думать до последнего. Мы спятили уже настолько, что играем с огнем… и делаем вид, что так и нужно».  
«Ты обо мне? Или о Мортоне?»  
«Я в общем...»  
Они остановились у спортплощадки далеко за школой, сейчас тут никого не было, кроме отчаянных любителей похудания.  
«Народ, – примирительно сказал Картер, – может, без философии обойдемся?»  
На площадку ввалился Джастин и замер, удивляясь непривычным выражениям знакомых лиц.  
«Кого хороним?» – поинтересовался он._

*

– Очуметь, как я вовремя пришел! – хихикнул Джастин.  
– Я вот тоже так подумал.

*

_«Реальность», – сказала Дана.  
«Прекрасно! – с энтузиазмом поддержал Джастин. – А у меня трава есть. Очень помогает в таких случаях».  
Никто еще не видел Броуди пьяными или накуренными, интереснейшее было бы зрелище…  
«Хорошо, – вдруг деловито кивнула Дана, и Джастин обалдело посмотрел на нее. – Сэм сегодня на музыке все равно… Мне только придется в школу забежать. Все-таки забыла одну книжку по Второй мировой»._

*

– И что, мы потом пошли курить? – с любопытством спросил Джастин.  
– Ага…

*

_Картер и Дана остановились у дверей кабинета по истории. В школе уже было тихо и пустынно.  
«Я тут подожду», – привычно предложил Картер. Директора он побаивался.  
«Хорошо», – пожала плечами Дана. Она-то Мортона никогда не боялась.  
Проскучав десять минут на подоконнике, Картер все же рискнул подойти к двери.  
«…история всегда идет по спирали», – это Дана. Голос упрямый и злой.  
«Для вас – несомненно, мисс Броуди, – это Мортон. Вежливый до ироничности. – Но из… скажем, из уважения, не к вам, а к этой девочке, я дам вам три дня форы после первого настоящего скачка ее силы».  
«Нет», – решительно и еще более зло.  
«Ценю вашу щепетильность, но три дня у вас будет. Делайте с ними, что хотите», – звук отодвигаемого стула.  
Мортон вышел из кабинета, и Картер вытянулся по струнке, хотя его едва ли заметили.  
«А вот и реальность проявилась, – Дана прислонилась к косяку двери, потерла лоб рукой. – Как я устала, Картер, если б ты знал…»_

***

Когда после десяти минут молчания Эйвен Броуди попросил развернуть машину к аэропорту, Таллис не удивился.  
Удивила его следующая реплика.  
– Мне срочно нужно навестить моего троюродного кузена в Денвере.  
Не слишком оригинальный предлог, чтобы сбежать. Судя по всему, это его любимая стратегия… Саманте не привыкать к тому, что отец умывает руки…  
– Вы бы не могли слетать со мной?  
– Простите? – Таллис в самом деле решил, что ослышался. – Слетать с вами?  
– Вы же расследуете это дело, – Броуди пожал плечами.  
– А ваш кузен имеет отношение?.. – детектив поднял брови, поскольку особой связи между кузеном в Денвере и делом не видел.  
– Николас – профессиональный историк и вдобавок помешан на семейных архивах, – Эйвен понял, что пришедшую ему по дороге мысль нужно объяснить более подробно. – Если кто и знает, как все началось и что это вообще такое, так только он.  
Стало быть, Эйвен Броуди в самом деле не в курсе подоплеки событий, Темплтон был прав… Хотя за тридцать лет выкроить время на встречу с кузеном точно можно было. Если уж верить в семейное проклятие, или как это еще назвать…  
– А мобильный у него есть? – спросил Таллис скептично. – Все-таки полет туда и обратно займет немало времени.  
Эйвен весь как-то сжался, но ответил без малейшей заминки.  
– Я не могу обсуждать такое по телефону. Если говорить с Никки о тех временах, то лично.  
Таллис только вздохнул. По крайней мере, кузен живет не в Австралии…  
– Ладно. Сейчас узнаю, когда ближайший рейс на Денвер.  
…Эйвен в конце перелета вспомнил, что не мешало бы кузена предупредить о своем появлении, и долго звонил из аэропорта по разным номерам, пока не попал на еще существующий. Судя по всему, кузен остался жутко заинтригован, видимо, не каждый день кого-то из родственников обуревал такой интерес к семейным хроникам.  
– Это здесь, – Эйвен выбрался из такси, ловко проскользнув мимо многочисленных луж. – А, окно в кабинете светится, прекрасно.  
Николас Броуди, встретивший их на пороге, тоже был высок, рыж, глаза блестели живейшим любопытством.  
– Эйви, да ты никак поседел? – весело изумился он, когда гости расположились в гостиной. – Это сколько ж мы не виделись… лет десять, наверное?  
И сам дом, насчитывающий не одно столетие, и обстановка комнат сразу располагали к ретроспективному восприятию реальности… Тот самый прославленный дух старины. Антиквариат, солидные книжные шкафы, камин, даже несколько портретов. На этом фоне и хозяин, и гости казались едва ли не анахронизмами.  
– Да ну, – несколько смутился Эйвен. – Меньше.  
– Девять? В любом случае, не знаю, когда снова тебе увижу, дай хоть рассмотрю… а то мама спросит, ты ж ее знаешь, – Николас подмигнул.  
– Смотри, пока показывают, – милостиво разрешил Эйвен. В присутствии кузена ему явно полегчало. – Никки, это мистер Таллис, частный сыщик.  
– Вот как? Эйви, ты решил меня сразить окончательно? Среди ночи с частным сыщиком… ты перешел дорогу якудзе?  
Эйвен закатил глаза.  
– А толку бы тогда от тебя было? Зубы им заговаривать?  
Они в унисон рассмеялись. Таллис с трудом мог поверить, что эти люди не виделись десять лет.  
– Тогда чем же я могу помочь? – спросил Николас, разливая чай.  
– Видишь ли… тут такое дело… пропала моя дочь.  
– Пропала? – переспросил Николас, бросив быстрый взгляд на Таллиса.  
– Поэтому мне нужна консультация семейного историка, Никки. Все началось не вчера… и не с Саманты…  
Николас Броуди если и удивился, то никак этого не показал. Дал же Бог человеку нервы… А может, он просто привык к чудачествам кузена?  
– Спрашивай, – он развел руками. – Если я могу помочь в поисках Сэм…  
Эйвен несколько минут собирался не то с мыслями, не то с духом.  
– Помнишь, – наконец осторожно начал он, – в 16 лет у меня был… кризис?  
Николас поставил чайник на стол и вздохнул, глядя на кузена.  
– Не самые радужные воспоминания моей юности, но да, конечно, помню. Ты меня до чертиков тогда напугал…  
– Прости, – это прозвучало скорее как дань привычке, чем искренности. – Джона и Джеки ты тоже не забыл?  
Кузен помешал ложкой и без того остывший чай и сухо заметил:  
– Эйви, давай ближе к делу. Забыть то лето у меня не выйдет даже под гипнозом. И твоих стражей в особенности.  
– Они вернулись.  
– О, – только и сказал Николас. Помедлил. – И Сэм…  
– С ними, – обречено подтвердил Эйвен. – Я не стал их тогда слушать… ни до, ни после… Но ты-то ведь слушал. И ты историк.  
– Потому и историк. Неведение недопустимо, – рассеяно отозвался Николас. В отличие от кузена он явно не стремился прятать голову в песок. –Честно говоря, никогда бы не подумал, что ты решишь вытащить всю ту историю на свет Божий… Я расскажу, разумеется, – он наконец отпил из чашки. – Все, что знаю.  
Эйвен не отрывал взгляда от поверхности стола, нервно вертя ложку в пальцах. И только кивнул.  
Таллис подтянул под голову диванную подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее. Что ж, послушаем сказочку на ночь.  
– Думаю, то, что, за старшим наследником в нашем роду идет охота, ты помнишь. И то, что они – его стражи. Есть некий фамильный долг чести, который следует отдать… но все отказываются, – Николас помолчал. – Собственно, с этого я и начинал свои поиски. История нашей семьи достаточно мифологизирована. Трудно, знаешь ли, отделить зерна от плевел. Но, я думаю, тебе не удивит, что по преданиям у нас в роду кишмя кишат чародеи… Во всяком случае кишели где-то до середины девятнадцатого века. И вот ты, Эйви, потенциальный Гэндальф.  
– А ты нет, что ли? – огрызнулся кузен.  
– Представь себе. Я из младшей ветви… а волшебная сила, по идее, передавалась по прямой линии. От старшего ребенка к старшему. И лет этак сто пятьдесят тому жил себе твой прямой предок… ну и мой прямой предок, ладно уж, некто Аллен Броуди, – Николас глотнул еще чая и добавил с задумчивым видом: – Личность колоритная. В двадцать он возглавил семью после смерти отца, был владельцем торговой фирмы, достаточно крупной по тем временам. Ну и, видимо, магом был не последним. Во всяком случае, так говорят достойные доверия источники.  
– А они? – Эйвен наконец поднял голову. – Кто тогда они? Если только один в роду может быть магом?..  
– У Аллена была семья, – тон Николаса неуловимо посерьезнел. – Младшие дети, которым он заменил отца. Была жена… потом родился сын. Не скажу, что Аллен был тираном, но из тех, кто всегда знает как лучше, понимаешь? Все решал сам. За всех. Читал «Домби и Сын»? Вот типичный пример такого джентльмена.  
– И решение он принял неверное? – после паузы спросил Эйвен.  
Николас пожал плечами.  
– Главное, что он его принял. Я не маг, но, как я понял, силу можно передать. Или отнять. Ну знаешь, как в том фильме… бегает Кристофер Ламберт с мечом наперевес и крушит соперников… Не думаю, что добропорядочный глава торговой фирмы изображал из себя Ланселота, но какие-то вызовы они там бросали… и ставили многое на кон.  
– Его вызвали? Тот… темный человек? – с тоской продолжил уже практически обо всем догадавшийся Эйвен.  
– Да… Чернокнижник, некромант и прочее, и прочее… Аллен был ранен, не смертельно, но продолжать сражение не мог. И попросил перемирия до утра следующего дня.  
– А так можно? – удивился Эйвен. Война не на жизнь, а на смерть представлялась ему лишенной подобных проволочек.  
– Вероятно, – Николас пожал плечами. – Кодекс не запрещает… В любом случае, время до утра ему дали. И он им воспользовался.  
– Да? – выражение лица Эйвена расшифровке не поддавалось.  
Николас неожиданно усмехнулся.  
– Все источники сходятся на том, что в ту ночь Аллен превзошел себя. Составленное им заклинание было настоящим шедевром. Он знал, что поражение неминуемо, и предпочел иной путь.  
– Он не пришел. Ведь так? Нарушил слово, – тяжело вздохнул Эйвен.  
– Да, – согласился Николас. – Видимо, счел, что светлый маг не станет добровольно умножать мощь темной стороны, идя на заведомое поражение… Хотя лично мне его методы «разводить» некромантов кажутся сомнительными… Он закрылся в кабинете вместе с сыном, Джоном и Джеки... И умер до рассвета.  
– Что же придумал светлой памяти прадедуля? – уже не только Эйвен, а и Таллис понял, что ничего особо приятного они не услышат.  
– Он понимал, что долг… м-м… борьбы с тьмой перейдет к сыну. И, вероятно, считал, что у того будет больше шансов выиграть. Когда-нибудь. Ему тогда и пяти не было. Не самый грозный соперник для некроманта, согласись… А защитить его было некому. Чтобы дать сыну возможность вырасти и победить, Аллен разделил силу на три части. Уж не знаю, что он там делал, но превратил Джона и Джеки в то, во что хотел.  
– В хоркруксы, – вполголоса заметил Таллис. – Мило.  
Почему-то нимб вокруг чела сего светлого мага ему упорно не представлялся.  
– И поставил на страже наследника рода. Живые магические амулеты. И раз выжили твой прадед, дед, отец и ты… значит, защита работает.  
– Работает, – эхом отозвался Эйвен. – Еще как… – его передернуло.  
Николас машинально встал и поставил перед ним вазу с конфетами.  
– Такая вот карма, – подвел он итог.  
На месте Эйвена Таллис меньше думал бы о преемственности поколений и больше об источниках осведомленности своего кузена…  
– Но почему… он отступает? – спросил Эйвен после четвертой конфеты. – Сила, разделенная на три, не становится от этого втрое мощнее. Мы слабее.  
Правильно, даже в безумии нужно искать систему…  
– Потому что сражение теряет смысл. Можно принять силу целиком, а можно отказаться даже от той трети, которая досталась как наследнику, – заметил Николас. – Ты отказался. Не помнишь, сам мне рассказывал? Мол, заберите, я жить хочу. Догадываешься, у кого она сейчас?  
– Саманта, – простонал Эйвен.

**Шаг тринадцатый**

Джастин и Картер дружно отложили наушники и уставились друг на друга.  
– Ерунда какая-то, – заметил наконец Джастин крайне недовольным тоном. – Они что, повелись на это?  
– Откуда вдруг такой скептицизм? – удивился Картер. – Как предполагаемые места посадки НЛО изучать, так все вы готовы были среди ночи мчаться по первому звонку…  
– Ну ты сравнил… НЛО, по идее, пощупать можно. А это? В пришельцев я верю, в путешествие во времени тоже… да даже в паранормальные способности, будь они неладны. Но в магию? Нет уж, увольте.  
– Ты просто не все знаешь, – философски пожал плечами Картер. – А вообще, если так подумать… ты на глаз магию от паранормальных явлений отличишь?  
– Ну, ээээ… Там же принципы разные! – все-таки аниме Джастин смотрел не зря.  
– А то, что ты минеральную воду в пиво можешь превращать – это магия или как? – коварно поинтересовался Картер.  
– Блин, а ты откуда знаешь? – подскочил Джастин.  
– По одной капле воды, – поучительно заявил Картер, – можно вычислить пивоваренный завод!.. Дедуктивный метод… – глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Джастина, он не выдержал и фыркнул: – От Броуди я знаю, от кого ж еще… Слушай, а тебе не приходило в голову, что все эти ваши таланты уж очень кстати проявились?  
– Кстати к чему? Никто из наших толком пользоваться не умеет…  
– Кстати – после организации вашего клуба по интересам… мы тут решили, что Фокс с Даной вас, таких необычайных, как-то выбрали. А если нет?  
Картер так напряженно уставился на Джастина, что тот заерзал на стуле.  
– Ну, делись уже гениальной мыслью, – не выдержал он.  
– Я подумал насчет «хоркруксов», – медленно начал Картер. – Если магическая сила существует и ее можно передать, чтобы не досталась противнику, то Фокс и Дана запросто могли сделать что-то похожее… но попроще.  
Джастин нервно дернулся.  
– Ты думаешь, они ее в нас?.. – мысль ему явно не нравилась. – Но сила ж не Тетрадь смерти, блин. Кому захотел, тому отдал!  
– Кто ее знает. Данных не хватает…  
– Подстраховались, – даже неоценимый по своей полезности магический талант не мог примирить Джастина с идеей, что его банально использовали. –Тьфу, ты уже так мне башку задурил! Где хоть одно доказательство?  
– Ты дальше слушай, – вытащив очередную сигарету, Картер решил вернуться к прерванному рассказу. – Пошли мы все тогда со спортплощадки в эту халабуду для инвентаря…

*

_…Джастин уже расслабился, удобно устроившись у стены, Картера тоже слегка повело, а вот Броуди… у Броуди эффект превзошел все ожидания. Взявшись за руки, они смотрели прямо перед собой остекленевшими глазами, явно выпав из реальности.  
«Картер, – слабым голосом позвал наконец Фокс, с трудом поворачивая голову, – ты это видишь, а?»  
«М-м-м? – недовольно отозвался тот. – Ты о чем?»  
«Ну вот же, плывут», – Фокс неопределенно махнул рукой.  
«А?»  
«Осьминоги плывут…»  
Тут уже Картер с Джастином с подозрением переглянулись.  
«Чего это с ним? От травы глюков не бывает», – логично удивился Джастин.  
«Это ж Фокс. У Фокса все бывает», – не менее логично возразил Картер.  
Они с возрастающим интересом наблюдали за беспорядочно оглядывающимися вокруг Броуди – видать, галлюцинации обступали их со всех сторон. Фокс улыбался типично маньячной улыбкой, размахивал руками, втолковывая что-то невидимым собеседникам, и Картер от всей души надеялся, что это были не осьминоги.  
«Они пришли к нам с миром!» – триумфально сообщил Фокс, глядя на Картера сияющими глазами.  
«Кто бы сомневался, – проворчал тот. – Не забудь взять визитку…»  
«Тихо ты, – Джастин состроил ему совершенно дикую гримасу. – Такое кино не каждый день показывают!»  
Чуть слышное царапанье по крыше склада заставило их обоих застыть и прислушаться.  
«Что это было?» – Картер настороженно посмотрел вверх.  
«Метеоритный дождь, – громким счастливым голосом возвестил Фокс. – Красотища! Да смотрите же, смотрите!»  
Царапанье перешло в тихие ритмичные удары, и Джастин с недоумением оглядел свой недокуренный «косяк».  
«Ладно, они… Но я-то чего?..» – бормотал он с удивлением.  
«Чувствуешь запах?» – вдруг совершенно трезвым голосом спросила Дана, поджимая под себя ноги.  
«Я? – переспросил Картер. Присев на корточки, он заглянул ей в глаза – огромные и почти черные. – Дан, ты чего?»  
«Осторожно, – тем же странно спокойным тоном сказала она, – ты висишь над пропастью».  
Картер моргнул и на всякий случай бросил взгляд вниз – все тот же пыльный пол, никаких тебе межпространственных порталов. А жаль.  
«И глубоко там?» – с явным интересом уточнил Джастин, тоже поглядывая на ботинки Картера.  
«Не знаю, – Дана пожала плечами. – Там холодно. Так вы чувствуете? Что-то горит».  
«Эээ…»  
Джастин вдруг взвизгнул, и Картер нервно оглянулся: взметнувшееся от стен пламя лизнуло край его куртки, и он неуклюже отпрыгнул в сторону, хлопая по одежде руками.  
И тут началось… Прижавшись к стенам, которые то появлялись, то исчезали, превращались в цунами, порастали плющом, оказывались дверями, а то и полом, и потолком, Картер с Джастином расширенными от ужаса и восторга глазами смотрели по сторонам. Пол пересекла трещина с осыпающимися краями, оттуда тянуло холодом и дымом, из стен весело выплывали стайки искрящихся рыбок и, извернувшись ДНК-подобной спиралью, исчезали в бездонном колодце потолка. Над головой Фокса кружил хоровод бабочек, над Даной стояла стена огня. Они по-прежнему крепко держались за руки, глядя в разные стороны, каждый на свои чудеса. Крылатые тени с порывами горячего ветра вырывались откуда-то справа, в левом углу шел снег…  
Склад шатало, он стонал, вздрагивая от каждого нового катаклизма, легкие толчки докатывались уже до самой школы, и в безоблачном до того небе начали появляться первые тучки.  
При каждом ударе зеленых молний Картер видел туманный скелет Джастина сквозь прозрачную кожу. Тот тоже, очевидно, наблюдал что-то не менее впечатляющее, потому как отползал все дальше, цепляясь за то, что в данный момент представляла стена.  
_  
*

– Было это или нет, но я хотел бы такое увидеть! – сокрушался Джастин. – Эх, нет на свете счастья.  
– Боюсь, Мортон не разрешит повторный показ, – вздохнул Картер. – Школе и так чуть конец не пришел.

*

_Дана и Фокс то обрастали шерстью, то блистали изумрудной чешуей, вокруг их сцепившихся пальцев вихрились струи бирюзовых огней, так что, внезапно обнаружив пропажу силы тяготения и себя, резко взмывающего к осыпающемуся дождем светлячков потолку, Картер уже не удивился.  
Какофония цветов, звуков, запахов, ощущений кружила его в таком водовороте, что он с нарастающим безразличием нирваны смотрел на мерцающие вокруг огни Святого Эльма и на воронку смерча над сорванной уже крышей, с плавной грацией венчающую картину армагеддона на отдельно взятом складе.  
Поэтому даже появление среди всего этого хаоса директора ничуть его не удивило. Тот всегда умудрялся оказываться в эпицентре школьных событий – когда ответы на контрольные по химии выкрали из сейфа в учительской, Мортон даже лестницу злоумышленникам пододвинул и спуститься помог, прежде чем они поняли, с кем имеют дело… А когда поняли, уже поздно было…  
Хлопья пепла оседали на щеголеватый директорский костюм, но Мортон только вздохнул, с каким-то исследовательским интересом рассматривая нарастающую воронку смерча._

*

– Слушай, – возмутился Джастин такому откровенному попранию принципа правдоподобия в искусстве, – есть же предел и самообладанию Мортона! Он же хоть удивиться должен был! Не каждый день оказывается, что у тебя маги – или кто они там – учатся!  
– М-да, – после паузы сказал Картер. – Из тебя вышел бы отличный доктор Ватсон.  
– В смысле? – осторожно уточнил Джастин.  
– Я-то думал, ты давно сделал те же выводы, что и я…

*

_«Однако!» – за спиной у директора просто из ниоткуда возник Роджер Темплтон и тут же закашлялся от ползущего из пропасти едкого дыма.  
«Броуди, – пожал плечами Мортон. Дана и Фокс так и сидели, прислонившись к стене в самом эпицентре катаклизма. – Что с них взять… Впору давать штормовое предупреждение».  
Взрослые с явным восхищением любовались ежесекундно меняющимся ландшафтом.  
«Эти двое без аномалий просто жить не могут, – наконец вздохнул Роджер. – Что на этот раз? А, Картер?»  
Надеявшийся, что на сей раз пронесет и Темплтон его не заметит, Картер только руками развел. Вот как всегда. Ему попадет за всех.  
«Да трава просто…» – извиняющимся тоном начал он.  
«Знаете, Роджер, – директор уклонился от летящей прямо ему в лоб паркетины, – не устаю удивляться, насколько малое отношение имеет разум к повседневной жизни… Хорошо, хоть без «колес» обошлось, а то мы бы сейчас наблюдали зрелище куда более внушительное».  
«Это же подростки, – вступился за Броуди Темплтон. – Чего вы от них хотите? В таком возрасте всех тянет попробовать что-то этакое…»  
«Такой возраст» у них уже лет сто пятьдесят, – Мортон покачал головой. – И куда вы смотрели? Вы же вроде бы взялись опекать мальчишку».  
«А вы – девчонку, – не остался в долгу Роджер. – Хотя сам факт такой заботы не может не удивлять…»  
«Может быть, я чего-то не понимаю в принципах светлой стороны, – пожал плечами директор, – но никакой заботы ваши единочаятели не проявили вовсе. А ведь это подростки, как вы верно подметили».  
«У нас нет права вмешиваться, – сказал Роджер, явно чувствуя себя неловко. – Как бы не хотелось. Аллен нарушил кодекс. И вы в своем праве»._

*

– Погоди-погоди… Хочешь сказать, что чернокнижник – это Мортон? – Джастин даже привстал. – Ты уже переборщил… Хотя, конечно, зараза он та еще…  
– У-у, это предубеждение против чернокнижников, – покачал головой Картер. – Не думаю, что они все в черных плащах с капюшонами… Сам подумай: зачем Броуди силу именно вам передали? Ведь не станет же Мортон устраивать охоту на собственных учеников. Некромантия некромантией, но принципы у него есть. И сила снова ему не достанется…  
Джастин «завис», растерянно глядя на него. Директор в свободное от работы время мог быть хоть маньяком, хоть демоном, хоть темным лордом, но к взятым на себя обязанностям педагога он относился ответственно, вся школа это знала… Но достаточно ли фактов для столь шокирующих выводов? Джастин решил, что нет.

*

_«Это, уважаемый коллега, уже не мои проблемы, – резонно отозвался директор. – Ваши моральные суеверия – ваше личное дело… Но раз я вправе получить их силу, то вправе и проявлять заботу».  
Картер понял, что не хочет взрослеть. Никогда. Лучше уж не иметь права голосовать, чем пререкаться из-за столь важных для взрослых идиотских принципов в любой неподходящий момент._

*

– А что, Роджер – тоже темный лорд? – ехидно удивился Джастин, несколько оправившись от шока. – Раз они с Мортоном коллеги?  
– Роджер – белый рыцарь, – развеселился Картер. – По призванию так точно.

*

_«Они подпитывают друг друга», – сказал Темплтон, с тревогой глядя на Фокса и Дану. Нарастающий шум они с директором уже с трудом перекрикивали.  
«Берете мальчишку на себя?»  
«Попробуйте выключить Дану, – согласился Роджер. – Возможно, вас она послушает…»  
Мортон прошел через круговерть мини-лангольеров, попутно с интересом заглянув в пропасть, и присел на корточки возле ученицы.  
«Мисс Броуди!»  
Дана слабо пошевелилась, но глаз не открыла. Материализовавшиеся видения вокруг нее засветились с новой интенсивностью.  
«Мисс Броуди! Дата начала Нюрнбергского процесса?»  
«Два… двадцатое ноября…» – чуть слышно выдохнула Дана.  
«Ответ неполон», – неумолимым тоном сказал директор.  
«Сорок пятого года…» – Дана медленно открыла глаза – огромные и ничего не понимающие.  
«Вы разочаровали меня, мисс Броуди, – Мортон встал, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Весьма. Уж вы-то должны были знать, что для существ с нестабильным магическим фоном, каковыми вы являетесь, любые наркотические вещества запрещены».  
Миражи вокруг тускнели и гасли. Дана растеряно смотрела по сторонам, на директора, но тот уже отвернулся.  
Роджер в свою очередь потряс за плечо Фокса.  
«Красная тревога! Ау! Борги наступают!»  
Фокс так же медленно, как и сестра, выплывал из забытья.  
«А, Роджер, – счастливо улыбнулся он. – Смотри, как я могу, – с его ладоней во все стороны сорвались маленькие звездочки. – Клево, да? Как в варпе!»  
Тот только вздохнул.  
«Курсант, ты честно заслужил свою гауптвахту».  
«Не завидуй, – сонно отмахнулся Фокс. – Мы где, а?» – он с сомнением оглядел склад, явно его не припоминая.  
«Млечный Путь, окраина Рукава Ориона, Солнечная система, третья планета», – Роджер не удержался от улыбки.  
«А-а… Я еще жив? – радостно удивился Фокс. – Я не хочу… – он вновь закрыл глаза. – Не хочу возвращаться…»  
Он заснул. Просто заснул, привалившись к стене. Роджер поднялся, лицо у него было мрачным. Директор в очередной раз пожал плечами.  
«Не знаю, как вы, а я считаю, что дальше эти молодые люди разберутся сами. Две авантюры в день – это даже для них слишком».  
«Хотелось бы верить…»  
Они оба повернулись к невольным свидетелям этой сцены.  
«Мистер Браун, мистер Смитсон, – начал Мортон. Картер и Джастин непроизвольно сглотнули. – Попрошу вас забыть то, что тут произошло. Все. Понятно?»  
«Да, сэр», – единодушно отозвались они.  
«Погодите, Эндрю, – Роджер поманил Картера пальцем. – Проследишь, чтобы эти двое не упали в какой-нибудь люк по дороге? А уж потом забудешь этот вечер».  
«Ну как всегда», – возмутился Картер, впрочем, очень тихо. В принципе он и так собирался это сделать, хотя никогда бы не признался.  
«В отличие от них, – сказал Темплтон уже с порога, – у тебя есть хоть немного здравого смысла, или я ошибаюсь?»  
Он улыбался, и Картер безотчетно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Когда они ушли, Дана, пошатываясь, встала, потрясла брата – тот не просыпался.  
«Что… что случилось?» – севшим голосом спросила она.  
«Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? – хмыкнул Картер. – В двух словах: вы накурились и чуть не устроили тут небольшой Дана Бан».  
«Мы – что? – недоуменно переспросила она. – Ты что нам подсунул, а?!»  
«Да я тут при чем? – на сей раз просто возопил тот, выдирая воротник тенниски из ее пальцев. – Я, блин, хакер, а не пушер! У Джастина спроси!»  
Но Джастин уже тоже спал, свернувшись калачиком посреди разгромленного склада.  
Дана посмотрела на него, на брата и, преисполненная решимостью, повернулась к Картеру.  
«Тащить Фокса ты будешь, ясно?»  
_  
*

В комнате несколько секунд было оглушительно тихо. Потом Джастин понял, что продолжения не дождется, и расслабился.  
– На том все и кончилось, – Картер усмехнулся. – И мы все забыли.  
– Хвала Металлии! – Джастина передернуло. – А то б Дана нам такое устроила… Ну, допустим это правда. Допустим. Я вот только не совсем понял: Фокс с Даной в курсе, что Роджер – охотник света?  
Картер задумался, причем так глубоко и серьезно, что Джастин, подождав несколько минут, не выдержал:  
– Может, тебе чупа-чупс погрызть, а? Или пару-тройку килограмм пирожных? Судя по «Тетради смерти», сладкое вроде способствует мыслительному процессу…  
– Я работаю на жидком топливе, – не остался в долгу Картер. – Наколдуй пиво… буду его чупа-чупсами размешивать… Думаю, что они не знают. Ведь, по идее, «существ с нестабильным магическим фоном» любой маг от обычных людей отличит. А Фокс из кожи вон лез, чтобы казаться обычным.  
– И на старуху бывает проруха, – с глубоким удовлетворением сказал Джастин. – Эээ, а нас тоже любой маг отличит?  
– А я что, маг? – пожал плечами Картер и вытащил телефон. Едва ли Фокс удивится, что их с Даной снова «раскрыли», но он сам хоть душу отведет… и отчитается заодно о ходе расследования детектива Таллиса. – Вот сейчас у наших существ магических и спросим…  
Джастин вдруг со стоном схватился за голову, упав на колени.  
– Что? – испугался Картер. – Ты чего?  
В этот момент темнота накрыла и его.

**Шаг четырнадцатый**

Было позднее утро, когда Таллис и Эйвен выехали наконец из аэропорта. Броуди молчал всю дорогу, хотя и детективу было о чем подумать. Всерьез отнестись к «откровениям» насчет магов и прочей волшбы, щедро сдобренной пыльцой фей, Таллис никак не мог, хотя Эйвен явно принял все это близко к сердцу. Возможно, конечно, что и дети думали обо всем этом, как о чем-то реальном. В таком возрасте жизнь кажется манящей и таинственной, до тех пор, пока с грез не начнет осыпаться позолота. И если эти двое ассоциировали себя с братом и сестрой Аллена Броуди, то куда они могли сбежать от этой неведомой опасности? Искать ведьмины круги? Проводить обряды среди менгиров и кромлехов? Николас ничего об этом не знал или не захотел говорить, а Эйвен ушел в свои тяжкие думы о некроманте и персональном светопреставлении. Говорят, психические болезни по наследству очень даже передаются… Придется все же сказать клиенту, что без полиции тут не обойтись. Поиски могут затянуться надолго, а трое неуравновешенных подростков с такой сумятицей в голове… это проблема.  
– В какую гостиницу вас подвезти? – спросил Таллис у «бывшего мага», тот с некоторым недоумением посмотрел на него.  
– Что?  
– Гостиницу, говорю, какую? Могу посоветовать…  
– Который час? – вдруг спросил Эйвен.  
– Уже почти восемь.  
– Я бы хотел поговорить с мистером Мортоном, – неожиданно заявил Броуди. – В конце концов, я ведь так и не выразил ему свою благодарность.  
– А… – Таллис запнулся на мгновение и неожиданно для самого себя спросил: – Вы уверены, что хотите его видеть?  
– Конечно, уверен, – удивился Броуди. – А что?.. Я пытаюсь представить, куда они могли сбежать, но ничего в голову не приходит. Джон и Джеки непредсказуемы…  
– Вас они тоже прятали? – самым серьезным тоном спросил Таллис.  
– Нет, – Эйвен поправил очки и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Это не в их привычках… избегать, уклоняться. Поэтому я не понимаю…  
Детектив притормозил, чтобы позвонить – домашнего адреса директора Мортона он не знал, и ничуть не удивился, услышав не по-утреннему бодрый голос в трубке:  
– Мортон слушает.  
– Таллис. Вы в настроении принимать гостей? Мистер Броуди хотел бы с вами поговорить.  
– Броуди? – директор на мгновение задумался. – Хорошо. Он что-то знает?  
– Да как вам сказать… – знал Эйвен много, но едва ли на директора школы его знания произведут позитивное впечатление.  
– Жду вас, – Мортон продиктовал адрес и повесил трубку.  
У самых дверей квартиры Таллис повернулся к Броуди, в очередной раз удивляясь, зачем он это делает, и вскользь спросил:  
– Вы не передумали насчет встречи?  
– Я даже готов потраченные средства ему возместить, – уверенно отозвался Эйвен, нажимая на кнопку звонка.  
– Трижды спрошен, – пожал плечами Таллис.  
– Простите? – не понял тот.  
Дверь приглашающе распахнулась, открывая полумрак прихожей.  
– Заходите, – вежливо сказал странно знакомый голос откуда-то из глубины квартиры; Броуди вошел. И тут же замер, едва ботинки коснулись фигуры, начерченной на полу.  
– Давно не виделись, Эйвен, – приветливо сказал человек в сером деловом костюме, – ты немного подрос. Спасибо, что сопроводили его сюда, мистер Таллис.  
И Эйвен Броуди обречено закрыл глаза. Все вернулось. Ничего не закончилось.

***

В загородном автобусе свободных мест почти не было, так что Саманта плюхнулась на первое попавшееся сиденье. Дана с Фоксом уселись позади нее, первая с неизменным ноутбуком, где вроде бы мастерила что-то в фотошопе, второй, наоборот, еще на остановке успел влезть в разговор каких-то студентов и теперь активно просвещал их насчет преимуществ казино Лас-Вегаса перед Монте-Карло. Студенты веселились, спорили, а Фокс во всех деталях живописал европейские схемы развода клиентов, так, словно в жизни ничем другим не занимался.  
– Хватит пиариться, – не выдержала Саманта, дергая его за куртку.  
– А что? – Фокс повернулся со своей обычной озорной усмешкой. – Был у меня один знакомый крупье… Ну, чего ты, дражайшая? – через спинку сиденья он наклонился вперед и дернул Саманту за хвостик.  
– Неужели не понятно! – возмущенно сказала она. – Страшно мне, Фокс! Страшно!  
– Бояться нечего, – рассудительно сказала Дана. – Тебе, во всяком случае. Неужели ты думаешь, мы втянули бы тебя в это, не проконсультировавшись с экспертом насчет возможных последствий?  
– А вам стоит бояться? – тут же спросила Саманта.  
– Вряд ли, – снова широко улыбнулся Фокс. – Ну вот честное ковбойское, все хорошо будет.  
Саманта поерзала на сидении. Как-то все это звучало… убедительно. Фокс никогда ей прямо не врал. Фантазировал да, преувеличивал, уклонялся, но чтоб именно врать – такого за ним не водилось.  
– Почему же мы тогда бежим? – поймала она его на противоречии. – Если мы трое такие крутые маги или кто мы там есть?  
– Бежим? – переспросила Дана, поднимая голову от монитора. – Э, нет. Мы просто спешим.  
– Ага, – глубокомысленно сказала Саманта. – А куда?  
– Ну, видишь ли, дражайшая, – Фокс перебросил ноги через поручень кресла, заслужив не слишком одобрительный взгляд дамы с сиденья напротив, – мы тут с твоей двоюродной прапрапра…бабушкой посоветовались…  
– …и ты решил… – фыркнула Саманта.  
–…и мы придумали совершенно гениальную схему, которая ну самую малость противоречит кодексу, зато решает абсолютно все наши проблемы, – Фокс положил голову Дане на плечо и начал насвистывать тему из «Терминатора-2».  
– А мои? – на всякий случай уточнила Саманта.  
– Твои – в первую очередь, – заверил он.  
– И он за мной не придет? Темный человек?  
– А смысла не будет, – легкомысленно отозвался Фокс. – Я жить хочу. Знала б ты, как я хочу жить… У меня такие планы на карьеру и личную жизнь!  
– Школа, колледж, работа, – без особого оптимизма сказала Саманта. – Что хорошего в такой жизни? Вот магом быть – это круто!  
– Фокс сам по себе весьма крут, – с улыбкой поддела брата Дана. – Да, дражайший ты наш?  
– Злые вы, – вздохнул Фокс, закрывая глаза. – Полечу на Марс, а вам сувениры не куплю.

***

В комнате было полутемно, но Эйвен вдруг обнаружил, что может видеть в темноте, как в детстве. Почему-то его это не удивило.  
– Чай или кофе? – совершенно обычным тоном спросил его давний ночной кошмар, а у него сил хватило только кивнуть.  
Мортон усмехнулся, налил вынужденному гостю чая и отошел со своей чашкой к окну. На стуле в углу застыл Таллис как сломанный андроид – только глаза смотрели недоуменно и зло.  
– Зачем я вам? – спросил Эйвен наконец, обнаружив, что в чае нет ни мышьяка, ни стрихнина. – Все это, чтобы заманить сюда меня? Я думал…  
– Вполне могу себе представить, что именно, – снова усмехнулся Мортон. – Вы, Броуди, мало меняетесь от поколения к поколению. С одной стороны, это удобно. С другой же… однообразие утомляет.  
– Я уже не маг, – неуверенно сказал Эйвен. – Вы не имеете права…  
– Были б вы магом, – вздохнул Мортон, – проблем стало бы намного меньше, уж поверьте. А право я имею. Вас трижды спросил официально нанятый мной помощник – и вы вошли сюда добровольно. Закон на моей стороне, так что не ждите помощи от светлых… Впрочем, я не прошу верить мне на слово, – вполне дружелюбно продолжил он. – Можете обратиться к сотруднику 13-го отдела ФБР, курирующему это дело. Если не ошибаюсь, вы у него вчера ужинали. Припоминаете?  
Броуди дернулся, но промолчал.  
– Не берусь предполагать, на что он пойдет ради вашего двоюродного прадедушки, но ради вас точно рисковать не станет. Надеяться вам, друг мой, стоит только на одно.  
– Саманта, – Эйвен облизал пересохшие губы.  
– Она придет.  
– Нет! – Броуди рванулся вперед, но сдвинуться с места не смог, рисунок на полу держал его крепко.  
– Они тоже придут, – спокойно продолжил Мортон, глядя в окно. – Со всем этим пора заканчивать. Честное слово, никогда не думал, что чья-то фамильная трусость будет досаждать мне сто с лишним лет.  
– Трусость?! – взвился Эйвен, вспоминая и кошмары, и страхи, и тот день много лет назад… – Да знали б вы! Трусость…  
– Именно так, – все тем же тоном продолжил Мортон, с прищуром глядя на него. – А как еще назвать то, что ни один из вас за полтора столетия не остался магом? Вы все отказались. Подставляя своих же детей. И тех двоих, кстати. Об Аллене я и не говорю. Не берусь судить о правильности решений светлых, однако преобразование человека даже меня, знаете ли, впечатлило.  
– Но ведь если не отказаться, – Эйвен запнулся, – если вступить в права…  
– Боюсь, мне пора на работу, – Мортон взглянул на часы и поставил чашку на столик. – Им далеко возвращаться, так что время у нас еще есть.

***

Конечная цель их путешествия Саманту разочаровала. Просто пустырь, заросший чертополохом и полный мусора, явно валявшегося тут не первый год. Стены соседних домов были щедро украшены граффити не самого пристойного содержания, откуда-то тянуло гарью.  
– Иди осторожнее, – предупредил Фокс, исчезая в зарослях крапивы, – тут битое стекло.  
– Да ну вас, – возмущение окончательно прорвалось наружу. – Я, между прочим, летать умею!  
И Саманта взмыла над бурьяном, вызывающе повиснув прямо у Даны над головой.  
Старшие переглянулись, синхронно вздохнули и пошли дальше, явно не желая комментировать ситуацию.  
В глубине пустыря, давно скрывшись от любых любопытных глаз, Фокс остановился, носком кроссовка отбросил подальше ржавую проволоку и мятые банки из-под пива и сбросил рюкзак.  
– Привал, – просто сказал он.  
– Здесь? – Саманта сморщила нос, продолжая парить в нескольких сантиметрах над травой. – Все-таки вы ненормальные.  
Фокс только плечами пожал, с проворством опытного фокусника вытаскивая из рюкзака странного вида инструменты, напоминавшие отжившие свое логарифмические линейки и астролябии. Взглянув на солнце, он сверился с часами и повернулся к сестре.  
– Запускай программу. Времени в обрез.  
Дана уже включила ноутбук, на экране которого на сей раз не порхали разного вида бабочки, а разворачивались графики, от одного вида которых Саманте стало дурно. Единственно знакомым среди всего этого оказалась карта США, но странным образом иссеченная разноцветными линиями, которые никак не могли быть границами штатов.  
– Это что? – осторожно спросила она.  
– Энергетические потоки, – рассеяно отозвалась Дана. – Леи. Здесь один из главных узлов.  
– Здесь? – Саманта на всякий случай огляделась, но преисполниться уважением к этому месту так и не смогла. – А зачем они нам?  
– Наших сил не хватит, – сказал Фокс. – Так что без прямого забора энергии не обойтись. И предупреждаю сразу – отсюда мы будем бежать намного быстрее, чем сюда, потому что все силы магического правопорядка будут тут в считанные минуты.  
– Могли бы и охрану поставить, – резонно заметила Саманта, с тревогой глядя, как Фокс выкладывает на траве геометрические фигуры из полупрозрачных камней.  
– Чтобы лезть в узел, – усмехнулась Дана, – надо быть либо магом вне категорий, либо самоубийцей. Первых все равно не остановить… а вторые и так далеко не уйдут.  
– А мы? – после паузы спросила Саманта, не дождавшись продолжения. – Мы-то как уйдем?  
– У нас будет преимущество перед прочими правонарушителями, – Фокс вытер лоб рукавом и поднялся с колен. – Мы уже не будем магами. Если все получится.  
Они с Даной склонились над ноутбуком, обсуждая векторы частичной переориентации потока. В углу одной из таблиц пошел обратный отсчет, неприятно напомнивший Саманте голливудские «шедевры» криминального жанра. Фокс передвинул камни на миллиметры, сверяясь со схемой, и вытащил мобильный телефон.  
– Так, братцы-кролики, – полушутя-полусерьезно начал он. – Осталось шестнадцать минут. Предлагаю закончить земные дела, потому что гарантий у нас нет. Сэм, готовься.  
– Я?! – изумилась та, плюхаясь в траву.  
– А кто из нас, спрашивается, истинный маг? – Фокс пожал плечами. – Нас сила сожжет как маломощные лампочки, подключись мы к ней напрямую. Так что без переходника нам никак.  
Саманта глотнула лимонада из вовремя протянутой Даной бутылки, потому что сказать было нечего. И незачем.  
– Тогда, вероятно, мы сможем обойти заклинание Аллена и отдать силу, – закончил Фокс.  
– Кому? – вопрос был не праздным. Помогать «темному человеку» у Саманты, как и у всех наследников Броуди до нее, не было ни малейшего желания.  
– Тем, кто на нее напрашивался, – широко усмехнулся Фокс. – Рабочие эксперименты с ними прошли успешно, так что скоро вместо одного приличного мага будет пять слабеньких «паранормов», по крайней мере, они будут считать себя таковыми… Не подкопаешься.  
– Пять? – нахмурилась Саманта. – Мартин, Билл, Бетти, Джастин. Кто еще?  
– Картеру будет премия, – пожал Фокс плечами. – Жизненный бонус за ценнейшую помощь…  
– А… а как же вы? – решилась Саманта. – Разве это не рискованно? Без силы вы…  
– Ну, – с самым серьезным видом протянул Фокс, – тебе будет сложно в это поверить, но для высокоорганизованного разума вероятность развоплощения бывает предпочтительнее вечной зависимости от «философского камня»… Так, осталось десять минут. Извините, мне нужно позвонить.  
Он встал и отошел за куст бурьяна, повернувшись к девочкам спиной.  
Набрал знакомый до автоматизма номер, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что попадет на автоответчик, и улыбнулся, услышав привычное: «Живите долго, процветайте et cetera, et cetera… ну-с, с чем пожаловали?». Вдохнув, как перед прыжком с парашютом, он зачастил: «Привет, это я, Фокс. Со мной все в порядке, честное слово, – по крайней мере, ему самому хотелось в это верить, – просто это… это семейное дело… И я хотел сказать… ну так, на всякий случай, – Фокс замялся, за все полтора столетия его существования ему не приходилось говорить чего-то подобного, и он с удивлением понял, что смущен до косноязычия, – что я… ну… очень… тебя… тебе благодарен! – он застонал от того, насколько нелепо это прозвучало, но сказать то, что вертелось на языке, так и не смог. – И ты береги себя, ладно?» – Фокс поспешно выключил телефон, чувствуя непривычную растерянность. Постоял несколько секунд в молчаливой задумчивости, как никогда похожий на сестру, потом вновь решительно набрал тот же номер. «Да, и еще я хотел сказать, – уже своим обычным тоном начал он, – сцены с рейтингом выше PG-13 в Данкиных фиках пишу я. Ей пуританское воспитание не позволяет. Так что выдумывать я умею не только интриги. Но это было весело, правда? – он хмыкнул. – И познавательно. Виртуальный тест-драйв. Потенциал у тебя неплохой. Алан Мур… ну тот, который придумал «Лигу выдающихся джентльменов», говорил, что ничто так не укрепляет отношения, как совместная работа над созданием порнографии», – и Фокс со смешком отключил телефон.  
– Не умру сейчас, потом меня точно убьют… – пробормотал он.  
Дана в свою очередь вытащила мобильный, помедлила, глядя на заставку. Поискала имя в телефонной книге.  
– Никки? – она улыбнулась. – Да, привет… Читала твою статью в «Американском историческом обозрении»… Коротко, сильно и страшно, как всегда. Слушай, диски я тебе выслала, жди… Конечно, все! Тьма и юмор, ага. И не смей смотреть конец второго сезона без меня!.. То есть, где мы? В школе, где же еще, на время-то посмотри… Саманта? Да, с нами… Мы всегда осторожны… И я тебя. Пока.  
– Первый раз слышу, как ты врешь дяде Никки, – осуждающе заметила Саманта.  
– Он и так знает слишком много правды, – серьезно ответила Дана. – И незачем рисковать… Никки в подобной ситуации сделал бы то же самое, поверь.  
– Это почему?  
– Ну, хотя бы потому, что из всех двоюродных правнуков он больше всех похож на меня, – с материнской гордостью заметила Дана. – Без Никки в последние тридцать лет я бы точно свихнулась…  
Из-за куста вынырнул Фокс, и девочки вопросительно посмотрели на него.  
– Приступаем! – жизнерадостно объявил тот.  
– И какие у нас шансы? – обречено спросила Саманта, поднимаясь.  
Дана на миг задумалась.  
– Восемьдесят четыре к шестнадцати.  
– Что мы тут и ляжем, – уверенно сказала Саманта.  
– Да, – не стала отрицать та.  
– Неужели вы ничего получше придумать не могли? – подобный расклад наследницу Броуди явно не устраивал.  
– У-у-у, – Фокс покачал головой. – Дражайшая, ты думаешь, мы бы стали так рисковать, будь у нас выбор? За столько лет чего мы только не пробовали, где не искали… Вон члены ордена Таламаски от нас уже шарахаются, бедняги.  
– Да? – не особо удивилась Саманта. – Это религиозное что-то?  
– Всего лишь тайная организация с тысячелетней историей, наблюдающая за сверхъестественным… Ну, прототип «X-files» одним словом, – хмыкнул Фокс. – Вампиры и оборотни нас тоже сторонятся…  
– Они-то чего?  
– Одно время мы предполагали, что переход в иную жизненную форму может нас освободить, – спокойно пояснила Дана. – Не вышло. Мы ведь не люди.  
– …А о всякого рода геомантах, хилерах, тибетских мудрецах и экстрасенсах я уж и не говорю, – продолжил Фокс, посыпая камни блестящим порошком. – Да я даже египетскую книгу мертвых прочел! И все ее мировые аналоги. Другого выхода нет, – подвел он резюме и взял сестру за руку. – Начинаем.  
Саманта зажмурилась, откуда издалека на нее надвигалось облако темноты, обволакивающей, душной… Первое же прикосновение к этим мрачным щупальцам отозвалось жгучей, невыносимой болью. Она закричала, падая на колени и хватаясь за голову.  
– Прекрати!!!  
– Что за… Это не я! – Фокс изумленно оглянулся и бросился к ней. – Сэм! Черт, я и сделать-то ничего не успел! Сэм!  
Саманта открыто рыдала, прижимая пальцы к вискам, сжавшись в комок от непрекращающейся боли. Фокс обнял ее, растеряно глядя на залитое слезами лицо, редчайший случай – он попросту не знал, что делать. А черная пелена начала накрывать и его.  
– Это Эйвен, – глухо сказала Дана. – Эйвен попался.  
– Что? – Фокс поднял голову, продолжая держать Саманту за плечи. – Как это могло выйти?!..  
– Какая разница? – глаза Даны от боли были почти черными. – Вот теперь у нас точно нет выхода…  
Фокс в бешенстве пнул ноутбук.

**Шаг пятнадцатый**

Звук открывающейся двери прозвучал для Таллиса небесной музыкой. Полдня здесь, в полумраке и полной неподвижности, вместе с предназначенной на заклание жертвой (по-иному он Эйвена уже не воспринимал)… он понял, какая атмосфера в камере смертников.  
Удивительно, как стимулируют способности к познанию нового форс-мажорные обстоятельства! За полдня Таллис полностью пересмотрел свою картину мироздания, понял, что не мешало бы подучить основы термодинамики, то ли учитывающие, то ли нет магические преобразования. Конечно, все могло быть объяснено гипнозом, НЛП и суггестией, но рациональное начало в Таллисе сегодня дало сбой. Впечатление было такое, словно он оказался героем историй, на которые так падки и подростки, и взрослые… особенно те, с которыми ему пришлось иметь дело в последнее время. Реальность фантастики. И потому он пытался смириться с фактом, что находится в мире, где существуют колдуны... Начальству нужно об этом знать. Непременно. Своего тела Таллис не чувствовал – ни жажды, ни голода, ни даже одеревенелости… Ничего. Крайне удобное заклинание.  
Эйвен, тот вертелся на стуле, бормотал что-то, безуспешно пытался дозвониться хоть куда-то по мобильному и в конце концов от отчаяния швырнул его в стену.  
Дети приближались. Даже Таллис это понимал. Неважно, как и откуда, но они знали о случившемся и возвращались. Мортону нужно было только вежливо распахнуть перед ними дверь. Если быть дотошным, то в услугах детектива нужды больше не было…  
А Эйвен бесился от своей беспомощности.  
Мортон вернулся во второй половине дня, и, как ни удивительно, Таллис вздохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере их не бросили тут умирать.  
– Вы не голодны? – рассеяно поинтересовался некромант у Эйвена, вешая пиджак на спинку стула. – Боюсь, ждать нам еще долго.  
– Вы!.. – Броуди смотрел на семейное проклятье с бессильной яростью. Для него даже такой протест был равнозначен вооруженному бунту. Таллис подозревал, что не только у него произошла переоценка ценностей.  
– Ну как хотите, – Мортон пожал плечами и открыл дверь в другую комнату, оказавшуюся кабинетом. Детектива он и не замечал.  
– Они в самом деле возвращаются, – глухо сказал Броуди. – Я чувствую.  
– А вы в этом сомневались? – в синих глазах мелькнула насмешка. – В отличие от вас у них есть понятие об ответственности. Перед семьей.  
– Далась вам моя семья, – горько сказал Эйвен. – И что у вас за мания такая, а? Вам что, типаж наш нравится? Вы предпочитаете рыжих?  
Мортон плеснул на дно бокала бренди и сел в кресло напротив разгневанного пленника.  
– Не помню, чтобы вы высказывали такое негодование тридцать лет назад, – как ни в чем ни бывало заметил он, – или хотя бы «караул» кричали… Ну да ладно, дело ваше, – Эйвен покраснел от лба до шеи, Таллису это было прекрасно видно. – Что же до вашего семейства в целом… похоть и ненависть, знаете ли, дают порой удивительные результаты.  
Броуди скривился. Ни одному лимону и не мечталось о таком эффекте, мимолетно подумал Таллис. Интересно, о чем это они? Предположения у него, конечно, были, и он бы с удовольствием поделился ими с министерством образования, чтобы знали, кому доверяют воспитание подрастающего поколения.  
– Да уж, убойная комбинация, – наконец протянул Эйвен. – И чем же мы заслужили такое внимание? – упор на предпоследнем слове был слишком явным, чтобы его проигнорировать. – Психологи говорят…  
Батенька, да вы, оказывается, не только некромант, но и маньяк… Таллис скосил глаза на директора. У кого-то фетиш – кружевные трусики, а у кого-то – фамилия «Броуди», каждому свое.  
– За вами долг, – просто ответил Мортон. И продолжил, прежде чем Эйвен успел возмутиться: – Аллен счел возможным распорядиться не только силой, но и перспективой моей личной жизни. Видимо, вы об этом не знали.  
Броуди определенно слышал об этом впервые. Таллис давно уже не видел столь всепоглощающего детского удивления. Ай-ай-ай… а психологи вам не говорили, уважаемый, что на пустом месте такая мания не начинается? Мортон чуть слышно усмехнулся.  
– Вы серьезно? – спросил Броуди едва ли не в панике. – Это… это все из-за него? Вы и Аллен…  
За последние сутки Таллис наслушался об Аллене Броуди едва ли не больше, чем в предыдущие два дня о Фоксе. Вот уж действительно семейка, один другого стоит. Как-то они… выродились к началу ХХI века. Экология влияет, не иначе. Глобальное потепление.  
Некромант только вздохнул, отпил еще бренди.  
– Вы всегда были склонны к мелодраматизму, Эйвен. Да еще столь банальному. Все куда проще… Из-за него я потерял любимого человека.  
– Так это все месть? – помолчав, ядовито спросил Броуди. – Или сублимация?  
Хороша сублимация! Таллис бы языком прищелкнул, если бы мог.  
– Это для вас так принципиально? А типаж… типаж в самом деле нравится, как вы верно подметили.  
Эйвен помолчал.  
– И что… что сделал с ним Аллен? За что мы расплачиваемся?  
– Попытался спасти от «участи худшей, чем смерть», – в голосе Мортона промелькнула тень иронии. – От порока, кстати, тоже. Моральные принципы вашего почтенного предка были весьма своеобразными. Как, впрочем, и чувство юмора. Мои тоже, как вы, вероятно, заметили.  
– Вы же некромант, черт вас побери! Оживили бы своего ненаглядного!..  
Мортон поднял голову, и Эйвен споткнулся на середине фразы. А вот Таллису выражение лица директора видно не было… Неужели все так плохо?  
– Если, – начал Броуди тихо, – если не останется прямых потомков Аллена, что вы будете делать, а? Ни силы, ни развлечений…  
– Я бы не был столь категоричен, – спокойно ответил Мортон. – Надеюсь, вы слышали о законе сохранения энергии? Сила не исчезает… И боюсь, что непосредственным кандидатом на роль наследника станет ваш кузен Николас. Понимаете меня?  
Эйвен сжал кулаки, глаза за стеклами очков горели самой настоящей ненавистью. Не стоит загонять человека в угол, господин некромант, ох не стоит…  
– Вы не получите ни Никки, ни Саманты, никого из тех, кто мне дорог!  
– А вы попробуйте мне помешать, – любезно предложил ему Мортон и встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Роджер Темплтон влетел в операторную через четыре с половиной минуты после того, как прослушал свой автоответчик.  
– Джек, определи мне координаты по номеру сотового.  
– Опять агенты из параллельных миров? – лениво поинтересовался тот.  
– Хуже. Броуди.  
– А-а, – Джек немедленно проникся всей серьезностью ситуации. Его дед был среди семерых магов-аспирантов, вызвавших в свое время стражей рода Броуди на дуэль. История «великой трепки» за прошедшие годы стала классикой жанра, от окончательного разгрома зачинщиков спас лично Мортон, поскольку никто больше не рискнул вмешаться в процесс урока хороших манер по авторской методике Броуди. Весь 13-й отдел с неослабевающим интересом следил за новыми похождениями бравой парочки. Темплтону, которому по молодости лет начальство спихнуло это безнадежное дело, бурно сочувствовали и столь же искренне завидовали. Уж покруче, чем вервольфов по канализациям гонять…  
– Вот твои Броуди… как живые. Приблизить?  
– Угу, – Темплтон на ощупь подтянул к себе ближайший стул. – И сравни с энергетической сеткой, картой аномалий и схемой порталов, будь так добр… где-то я эти координаты уже видел...  
– Слушай, – Джек всмотрелся в узор, выложенный среди выгоревшей травы и напоминавший один из пресловутых «кругов на полях», – это то, что я думаю?..  
Темплтон чертыхнулся.  
– А изящное решение, – Джек запустил программу для опознания структуры заклинания и смотрел на двух рыжих подростков на экране с растущим уважением. – Рискованное, конечно… Звонить в местное отделение?  
– Нет, – Темплтон откинулся на спинку стула, – сегодняшний пик узла был девять минут назад, так что до завтра лезть в него нет смысла. А звук как-то получить можно?  
– Ты доиграешься, что тебя в наблюдатели переведут… – пожурил его коллега. – Сколько их покрывать можно? Не уследишь ведь все равно…  
– Так что насчет звука? – на деле Броуди еще ни один куратор карьеры не сделал, это все знали. – Может, там хоть одна сова поблизости есть?  
– Какая сова, белый день на дворе! – возмутился Джек, но послушно запустил поиск. – Дрыхнет там одна, метрах в двадцати… Включать? Только барахлить будет, предупреждаю.  
– Включай, – вздохнул Темплтон. – Счет на меня запишешь…  
На чердаке заброшенного дома за спинами троицы Броуди старый домовой сыч недовольно открыл глаза и защелкал клювом, прислушиваясь к напряженному диалогу внизу.  
– …должать! – упрямым тоном сказал Фокс. – Говорю же: проведение эксперимента в любом случае лишит смысла держать там Эйвена, так что действовать нужно по плану!  
– Если он в зоне действия заклятья, – терпеливо отозвалась Дана, – значит, вошел в нее сам. Добровольно. А теперь представь себе последствия. Мы можем тут любые обряды проводить – этим Эйвена не спасти. У Мортона развязаны руки… А вот без силы мы точно будем беспомощны. Если мы вообще будем.  
Фокс пробормотал сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое, очевидно, признав аргументацию сестры убедительной.  
– В прошлый раз мне пришлось всех неофрейдистов перечитать, чтобы хоть немного привести его в чувство! – он закатил глаза. – Мы с Никки сами чуть не свихнулись! А теперь что? Какого черта он забыл у Мортона? Я был уверен, что он к нему и на парсек не подойдет до конца жизни!  
– Может, – неуверенно предположила Саманта, – это из-за меня?  
Фокс и Дана переглянулись. Выражение их лиц сейчас было настолько одинаковым, что их можно было принять за зеркальное отражение. Растерянность пополам со смущением.  
– А Сэм права… – Дана вздохнула. – Мы с тобой не учли расследование. Эйвен мог просто пойти к директору школы…  
– Все еще хуже, – Фокс прикусил губу. – Ты сама сказала ¬– расследование… А мы-то голову ломали, чего ради Мортон его затеял… Он хотел быть уверен, что Эйвен узнает об исчезновении Сэм. О нас. Конечно, тот тут же примчался! Значит, Мортон все рассчитал заранее. Знал, как нас остановить даже на самом краю. Нас обставили всухую… – он хмыкнул. – Дайте мне черную дыру…  
– Ты думаешь, такой самоубийственный план, как наш, можно было предугадать? – с оправданным сомнением спросила сестра. Темплтон был с ней вполне согласен. До такого бы никто из магов, воспитанных в классических традициях, не додумался. Магия как наука еще ждала своего Эйнштейна… – До сих пор мы вряд ли давали повод заподозрить себя в стремлении к отчаянному риску. Как-то это того… нелогично.  
Брат поднял на нее глаза. Даже волшебное слово его не убедило.  
– А зачем тогда все это было нужно? – он пожал плечами. – В любом случае, тут он нас обошел… Вы останетесь здесь, а я вернусь.  
Темплтон страшно пожалел, что сов можно использовать только как приемник. Громкоговоритель сейчас очень бы пригодился…  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь справиться с ним один, – сказала Дана спокойно. – Это бессмысленно.  
Они упрямо смотрели друг на друга, не собираясь уступать. Обоим было ясно, что поездка в обратном направлении может быть последней… и никто не собирался рисковать другим.  
Потом Фокс вдруг улыбнулся и обнял сестру, положив голову ей на плечо.  
– Ты права, – сказал он весело. – В конце концов, что мы теряем. В худшем случае нас ждут очередные сверхурочные двадцать-тридцать лет тинейджерства…  
Он подмигнул Саманте.  
– Только у меня просьба… Ты это… предупреди потомков своих хоть как-нибудь. А то мороки с вами!  
– Предупрежу, – пообещала она, помимо воли расплываясь в ответной улыбке. Фальши в его голосе она не распознала, да и не могла. Все-таки Саманте Броуди было всего лишь одиннадцать лет. И ей так хотелось верить в хороший конец. Зато двоим взрослым по ту сторону монитора интонации не понравились весьма и весьма… – Я о вас все время рассказывать буду!  
– Вот все вы так говорите, – беззлобно фыркнул Фокс, – а после первого сражения хоть бы один на трезвую голову о нас заикнулся… А, забей.  
Он поднял ноутбук, набросил на плечо лямку рюкзака и повернулся к девочкам, подняв бровь в притворном удивлении.  
– А чего вы ждете? Пошли.  
Перед тем, как скрыться за кустами, Дана вдруг обернулась и приветливо помахала рукой, глядя, казалось, просто в лицо наблюдателям. Улыбнулась.  
– Она знает о нас, – Роджер откинулся на спинку кресла. Фыркнул. – Но им не скажет. Ученица, достойная учителя…  
Джек разочарованно вздохнул.  
– Они уже вне зоны приема звукового сигнала. Слушай, что это было, а? Отбой тревоги или как?  
– Или как, – подтвердил Темплтон, поднимаясь. – Я к начальству. В ближайшее время у нас плановая акция по коду 21/11/12.  
– А-а, Мортон, – понимающе закивал Джек. – Значит, жди магнитной бури…

***

Оглядываясь назад, Эйвен понимал, что весь был соткан из страхов, все его существование – балансировка на грани кошмара и яви, вся взрослая жизнь – за бумажной ширмой, по ту сторону которой притаились чудовищные тени.  
Грань между обыденностью и темнотой всегда была размыта, держалась на негласном договоре с самим собой.  
Тени не исчезают при солнечном свете, ведь так? Просто бледнеют. И любая из них ведет в колодец.  
После стольких лет жонглирования реальностью он уже не мог во всей полноте осознать глубину своего ужаса, ведь сложнее всего признать существование того, во что отучил себя верить. Что рационализировал и выхолащивал. Но фундамент был основательно подтоплен, и подводная его часть не исчезла…  
Над величественным дворцом мрака он построил скромный коттедж… кого он хотел обмануть?  
Но сегодня, глядя в эти знакомые синие глаза, он вдруг понял, что давным-давно ошибся с первопричиной. Не его он боялся, а себя. Вот в чем дело.  
Эйвен Броуди закрыл глаза и мысленно отвязал страховочный канат.

**Шаг шестнадцатый**

Картер пришел в себя в тот ужасный момент, когда за шиворот ему вылилось не меньше галлона ледяной воды. Подскочив, он заметался, дико озираясь по сторонам, пока не понял, что странные звуки на заднем плане – чье-то полузадушенное хихиканье. С грозным и яростным, как ему казалось, видом, он повернулся, и тут уж Джастин просто сполз на пол от смеха.  
– Видел бы ты себя! – простонал он.  
Картер только вздохнул.  
– Вода-то зачем? – устало поинтересовался он, вытираясь содранной кем-то с окна шторой.  
– А что мне было делать? Ткнуть тебя носом в розетку, чтобы током прошибло? Ты в себя не приходил, – Джастин сунул ему под нос пузырек с нашатырным спиртом, и Картер тут же отпрянул.  
– Фу! Где только ты взял эту гадость?  
– У предков твоих в аптечке нашел. Только все это без толку было. Я уж думал 911 звонить, – Джастин смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством. – Ты как? Голова не кружится?  
– Кружится, – подумав, признался Картер. – И точки черные в глазах… Что за черт?  
– А, ну так ты посиди, не дергайся… Может, тебе чаю принести?  
Картер посмотрел на него с обоснованным подозрением.  
– Что это ты такой хороший?  
Джастин только руками развел, остановившись в дверях.  
– Вас, треккеров, не поймешь. Сами за гуманизм во всем космосе, а не доверяете ближним своим! Друзьям! – укоризненно закончил он.  
– Слушай, ближний, – загробным голосом сказал Картер, – не искушай судьбу. А то есть у меня подозрение, что над тобой борги поработали… Что случилось-то?  
Вздохнув, Джастин сел в кресло, поджав под себя ноги, и глотнул из вазы для цветов. Полупустая бутылка пива осталась без внимания. Брови Картера поползли вверх.  
– Таак… – ситуация начала его забавлять.  
– А не знаю я ни черта, – сказал Джастин после минутного молчания. – Я сам недавно очнулся. Башка трещит, в глазах тетрис скачет… Если это похмелье, то ну его все на фиг. Жизнь дороже.  
Старательно обходя стулья и мятые банки на полу, Картер подошел к компьютеру. И замер, увидев цифры в нижнем углу экрана – полседьмого вечера. Ведь ночь же была… точнее уже утро… даже позднее.  
– Ты помнишь, как мы вырубились? – спросил он у Джастина. Тот задумался, потом покачал головой.  
– И я нет. Паршиво.  
– Ты все о смерчах рассказывал… – Джастин глотнул еще воды. – О магах.  
– Ты радуйся, что это не Авада была, – проворчал Картер вполголоса – громкие звуки отдавались в голове болезненным эхом.  
– Думаешь, магия? – усомнился Джастин. – Хм… тоже вариант… А я удивляюсь, чего вдруг меня пиво свалило…  
– Понятия не имею, что это было, – под ноги ему вдруг попался какой-то твердый предмет, и Картер с удивлением поднял свой мобильный. Точно. Он же хотел позвонить Фоксу. Раздражение сорвать.  
Увы, сил на эмоции у него сейчас не было.  
Фокс ответил практически с первого гудка.  
– О, а я уже волнуюсь, куда это вы пропали! – по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. – Три раза звонил.  
– Слушай, Броуди, – без особых вступлений начал Картер, – что это утром было?  
Джастин подтянулся ближе, он уже отошел достаточно, чтобы включилось любопытство. Хотя вазу тоже передвинул – пусть будет под рукой.  
– Утром? – переспросил Фокс.  
– Да, утром! – удивительное дело, рассердиться Картеру все же удалось. – Такой эффект, знаешь ли, когда в глазах темно! Мы только в себя пришли!  
На заднем плане голос Саманты отчетливо сказал: «Ой! А у них тоже было?». Дана шикнула на нее, а Фокс просто фыркнул.  
– Колебания Великой Силы в отдельно взятой солнечной системе, – любезно объяснил он.  
– Что-то не помню, чтобы я записывался в джедаи… – Картер дернулся, вдруг осознав, что это может значить. – А чтоб тебя! Ты и на мне эксперименты магические ставил?.. Я знал, что ты гад, Броуди, но чтоб такой…  
Фокс присвистнул.  
– Картер, я тебя обожаю! – восхищенно заявил он. – Ты уже в курсе. И рассказывать всю эту эпопею не придется.  
– Кого-то имперцы взорвали, что ли? – спросил Джастин без особого сочувствия, зато с интересом. – И нам аукнулось?  
– Ну не совсем взорвали… Все не так плохо… – протянул Фокс с едва уловимой усмешкой. – Но ситуация сложная. Эйвен у Мортона.  
Минуту Картер вспоминал, кто такой Эйвен… а, отец Саманты. Он-то тут при чем?  
– Я думал, цель – это Сэм…  
– Цель, Картер, – рассеяно сказал Фокс, – всегда сила. Мы возвращаемся.  
– Вы спятили?  
– Мы должны защитить его… так или иначе. Аллен условия ставил довольно жестко, – в кои веки Фокс говорил прямо. – Что-то вроде классического «страж не может причинить вреда наследнику или допустить, чтобы наследнику бы причинен вред». Первый закон, сам понимаешь. А Эйвен потенциально все еще наследник.  
Они помолчали по обе стороны линии.  
– Фокс, – сказал наконец Картер, – ты, конечно, босс и все такое… Но это ж чистое самоубийство. Добровольно явиться прямо к некроманту? Ничего другого придумать не могли?  
– А это не моя идея была, – развеселился Фокс. – Все морально-суицидальные решения в нашей семье на совести Даны. «Завтра меня повесят на рассвете дня…» – начал насвистывать он.  
– Ну конечно, – мрачно отозвался Картер. – А тебя, можно подумать, в кандалах потащили… Ты б ей денег предложил, что ли! Для совести самое оно. Долг мой на нее перепиши! Вдруг одумается, – он вздохнул. – Вот что с вами, психами, делать?.. Соберу наших «паранормов».  
– Картер, – увещевающе сказала Дана, – были мы уже у этого некроманта. И не один раз. А все еще живы.  
– Видишь, – тоном мученика протянул Фокс, – тут и Форт-Нокса мало будет… А теперь слушай меня внимательно. Джастин, к тебе это тоже относится. И вы, и вообще вся компания сидите тихо, ясно? Наши «паранормы» ведь не умеют ни черта… Не дай Бог я вас увижу рядом с местом действия! Лично головы пооткручиваю!.. – он перевел дух. – Мортон вас не тронет. Не могу обещать, что неприятных спецэффектов больше не будет, но в данной ситуации это меньшее из зол. Зато потом фокусниками останетесь до конца жизни… И вот еще что… Картер… Твою расписку я сжег. Ну, с тем долгом. Еще тогда, – Фокс замолчал.  
Джастин хмыкнул в кулак и снова потянулся за водой.  
– Да, я знаю, – спокойно ответил Картер. Джастин поперхнулся.  
– Я… Что?! – Фокс там явно подскочил. – Слушай, ясновидение в наши способности не входит, это точно!  
– А мне Роджер сразу все рассказал, – вазу Картер все-таки отнял, а то мало ли что… родителям как потом объяснять. – Он, кстати, заметил, что ты тогда мухлевал. Но я подумал, что в твоих авантюрах тебя страховать нужно, всякое ведь бывает.  
– А он-то откуда знает?! – буквально взвыл Фокс. – Я ее дома жег!  
– Это ты у него спрашивай… – ехидно посоветовал Картер. – У вас, магов, свои методы дознания…  
Стало совсем тихо. Где-то рядом с трубкой чуть слышно засмеялась Дана.  
– Боюсь, что Фокс в ступоре, – сказала она, видимо, забрав у брата телефон. – Так что я скажу за него: помощь была в самом деле не лишней… Особенно, когда ты взломал сервер «Магия инкорпорейшн». И 13-го отдела. И компьютер Мортона, кстати.  
– Когда это? – изумился Картер. – А черт… ваша нейрокоррекция! Самое интересное в жизни и не вспомню!  
– Не знаю, последний ли это наш разговор, – задумчиво сказала Дана, – но на всякий случай: вспомните все, что мы когда-либо просили вас забыть.  
– Ты чего? – всполошился Джастин, игнорируя тошноту, резкую головную боль и озноб. – Без паники только!  
Картер громко чертыхнулся, объем информации, хлынувший ему в сознание, в любое другое время потребовал бы «перезагрузки системы», не иначе. Сейчас же он мог себе позволить разве что мигрень.  
– Я просто пытаюсь быть честной, – наверняка Дана пожала плечами. – Не взыщите.  
– Эммануэль Броуди, – изумленно протянул Картер, в сознании словно вспыхивали рождественские гирлянды, – а ничего так звучит… Тебя в самом деле так зовут?.. 1834 год?! – данные из досье 13-го отдела всплывали все отчетливее.  
Броуди хором рассмеялись. Фокс уже явно пришел в себя. Сверхадаптивная личность.  
– Вспоминать, как зовут твоего братца, мне уже страшно… – признался Джастин.  
– Даю подсказку: первая буква «ф»… – Фокс забавлялся от души.  
Джастин с Картером переглянулись. Где-то на том конце линии заиграла знакомая мелодия… но Картер не успел вспомнить. События там разворачивались просто-таки стремительно.  
– Это мой, – сказала Дана. – Да?.. Тебя. Роджер.  
Джастин выразительно провел ладонью по горлу. Картеру ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.  
– Мама… – в голосе Фокса послышалась настоящая паника. – А меня тут нет. Причем давно.  
– Да бери уже, – не стала церемониться с ним сестра. – Вылезай из-под сиденья, кому говорю!  
Джастин только вздохнул, мимолетно порадовавшись, что двое его братьев живут в другом конце страны.  
– Но… Да? – осторожно сказал Фокс, на сей раз Данина настойчивость в достижении поставленной цели обернулась против него.  
– Феб Броуди! – от голоса Роджера даже у Картера с Джастином через два мобильных соединения заложило уши. Дана явно поспешно отодвинулась.  
– Феб? – откровенно расхохотался Джастин.  
– Нашей маме, – весело сказала Дана, – нравились и мифы, и Виктор Гюго... Спасибо за все, я вас очень люблю, – и она отключилась.  
Положив телефон на край стола, Картер откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Хотелось спать.  
Джастин засопел, зашуршал чем-то, а потом поинтересовался:  
– Я правильно понимаю, шансов у них мало? Если часть силы ушла в нас, соответственно, они ослабли. Логично?  
– Логично, – подтвердил Картер. Все-таки те двое камикадзе. Таких и хоронят в гробу, покрытом американским флагом…  
– И какой у нас план? – деловито поинтересовался Джастин.  
– План? – Картер приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Угу. Вломиться на Звезду Смерти и всех спасти?  
– Отдадим им силу, если это возможно, – со вздохом отозвался практичный Картер.

***

За последние дни Саманта устала от путешествий. Туда и обратно… И неизвестно, что ждет в конце пути. Вряд ли уютная хоббитская нора.  
Фокс и Дана молчали, первый читал нечто под названием «Пропавшие девочки» авторства Алана Мура, вторая – комментарии к очередному своему творению по Ле Гуин, которое Фокс не без ехидства называл «Ее прощальный поклон». Никаких обсуждений, приготовлений, написаний завещаний – хоть чего-то! Предчувствие катастрофы, отпустившее было Саманту, сгустилось с новой силой.  
Потом Фокс посмотрел на часы, потянулся и весело заметил:  
– Так, закажем чаю, а потом инструктаж.  
– В смысле? – с подозрением уточнила Саманта. В последнее время все идеи Фокса вызывали у нее опасение.  
– В прямом. Каждому наследнику перед первым сражением следует зачитать права… и обязанности, – жизнерадостно объявил он. – Эх, а я надеялся, что с этим ритуалом покончено.  
Он улыбнулся молоденькой проводнице, поставившей перед ними чашки с чаем.  
– Итак, дражайшая, слушай и запоминай. Ты можешь заявить о том, что принимаешь наследство в полном объеме, и тогда ты автоматически получаешь всю полагающуюся силу. Ну и семейные долги, разумеется. То бишь, силу придется отстаивать, и тогда уже никаких поблажек не будет. Пока понятно?  
– Понятно, – кисло отозвалась Саманта, думая, что Гарри Поттеру и то больше повезло.  
– Идем дальше. Вместе с силой и долгами ты еще получаешь обязанности главы рода. Как-то: место в совете магов… э-э, после достижения совершеннолетия, конечно; противоборство с тьмой; ежегодная десятина в пользу магических инстанций… не помню точно каких, они там меняются каждые полгода… ага, да, участие по жребию в судах присяжных над нарушителями кодекса… Что еще?  
– Дежурство у порталов для пресечения проникновения Извне, – подсказала Дана.  
– Ага. Точно. Но ты же понимаешь – все это лишь в том случае, если ты победишь Мортона.  
Саманта смотрела на него со здоровым скептицизмом всех наследников рода Броуди.  
– Вот скажи честно, шанс у нас есть?  
– У нас? – Фокс пожал плечами. – Дражайшая, если ты примешь наследство, мы тебе помочь не сможем. Силы у нас уже не будет.  
– А что будет? – удивилась Саманта. – Это ведь не в энергетический узел лезть.  
– Понятия не имею, – предельно искренне отозвался Фокс. – До сих пор никто еще не дал внятного ответа… Надеюсь, в США станет на двух обычных людей больше… Хотя… Мы вполне можем тут же умереть от старости.  
– А вам… вам не страшно? – осторожно спросила Саманта. Этот вопрос мучил ее еще там, на пустыре. После полуторавековой службы семье такой неопределенный конец ей казался до ужаса несправедливым.  
– Ну как тебе сказать… конечно, страшно. На самом деле ужасно, – Фокс помолчал, глядя в окно, на стремительно уносящийся вдаль пейзаж.  
– Но почему, – Саманта замялась, не зная, как озвучить давно беспокоившую ее мысль, – почему Аллен вообще устроил это? В смысле, с вами?  
Она твердо знала, что наказание не бывает без причины. А воспринимать подобную службу у нее получалось исключительно как наказание.  
– Вы сделали что-то не так?  
Тишина была слишком долгой для однозначного ответа. Наконец Фокс отвернулся от окна и пожал плечами.  
– Как забавно… Джеймс, помнится, был убежден, что Аллен оказал нам величайшую честь, которой могли удостоиться младшие члены рода, – служить старшему, – он невесело усмехнулся. – С его точки зрения жизнь наследника определенно стоила наших метаморфоз… тех забытых двенадцати лет... и всего прочего. В то время, знаешь ли, некоторые члены семьи были более равны, чем другие.  
– Джеймс – это…? – Саманта наморщила лоб. В фамильной генеалогии, в отличие от дяди Николаса, она была не сильна.  
– Наш племянник. Сын Аллена, – подсказала Дана. – Главный объект.  
– А наследство не взял, – с осуждением заметила Саманта. Губы Фокса искривила не слишком приятная улыбка.  
– Кстати, об отказе от наследства… это твой вариант номер два. В этом случае все права переходят к твоим детям. А ты… ты остаешься обычным человеком. Вот как Эйвен.  
…И все прочие до него, начиная с Джеймса, молчаливо подразумевала последняя фраза.  
– Хотя обычный утешительный приз в одиннадцать минут тебе вряд ли полагается, – задумчиво добавил он. – Ну или называй это как хочешь… Эйвен вон вообще предпочел заранее получить…  
– До момента принятия тобой решения, – прервала его Дана, – мы будем защищать тебя. Любой ценой.  
Саманта отвернулась к окну, ей нужно было подумать… времени оставалось все меньше.  
Очень кстати позвонил Картер и отвлек внимание старших.  
Потом позвонил кто-то еще, и Фоксу окончательно стало не до нее.  
– Феб Броуди! – рявкнул телефон, и поименованный Феб тяжко вздохнул. За искренность у последней черты приходится горько расплачиваться, если апокалипсис не наступает.  
– Добрый день, господин куратор, – учтиво сказал он, откидываясь на спинку сидения. – Ты ведь куратор, насколько я понимаю. Хорошо, что мне не нужно представляться, а то я ломал голову, как же объяснить такое расхождение в моих именах… Я уже удивляться начал, почему это после Маттисона никого не назначают… А оно вот как, оказывается. Новые методы ведения дел.  
– Идея насчет узла была оригинальной, не спорю, – сказал Роджер уже более спокойным тоном, – но и гении бывают идиотами. Так рисковать…  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво ответил Фокс, – я готов с тобой согласиться… да, я идиот. Только кретин может не распознать агента 13-го отдела, проникнуться… дружеской симпатией, скрывать от тебя Саманту с ее стихийными способностями, чтобы не дай Бог не возникли подозрения насчет чего-то сверхъестественного. А все было зря… Оказывается, чтобы наступить на хвост 13-му отделу, можно было и не возиться с прощальными записками, а просто послать тебе е-мэйл.  
– Фокс…  
– Феб! Не будем играть в эти словесные прятки. Доигрались уже… Я ведь всерьез думал, если все получится, приду, когда выросту, чтобы не нарушать никакие законы, – он усмехнулся. – Педофилию я ведь не одобряю. За нее сажают. Так что я в самом деле идиот.  
– Тебе сто пятьдесят с лишним лет, а рассуждаешь ты все равно как подросток, – сказал Роджер со вздохом.  
– Что поделаешь… Неверленд такая коварная штука, – Фокс бы руками развел, но по телефону это смысла не имело. – Психологический возраст не равен календарному…  
– Феб, выяснять отношения будем потом... Меня сейчас больше волнует та часть силы, которую вы перелили в членов вашего клуба!  
– А, вычислили все-таки… И кто догадался соотношение силы измерить наконец?  
– Какая, к черту, разница? У вас не так много времени, чтобы провести обратную процедуру!  
– Роджер, а тебе никто пункт насчет беспристрастности из должностной инструкции не зачитывал? – фыркнул Фокс, явно развеселившись. – После таких заявлений Мортон запросто может потребовать твоего отвода.  
– Уверен, что многоуважаемого господина директора вопрос вашей безопасности тоже занимает, – ничуть не обескуражившись, ответил Темплтон. – Так как ты собираешься вернуть все обратно?  
– Никак, – со спокойной улыбкой отозвался Фокс. – Понимаешь, Роджер, бег по кругу приедается. Разрубим гордиев узел, раз по-другому не вышло. Почетное поражение…  
– Феб! – буквально прорычал Роджер. – Свой подростковый норов будешь потом демонстрировать!  
Фокс помолчал.  
– Ты в самом деле волнуешься? – спросил он наконец. – За нас? За меня?.. Ну хоть что-то я успел.

**Шаг семнадцатый**

Лишь встрепенувшись от едва различимого шума, Эйвен понял, что каким-то чудом ухитрился уснуть. Здесь, в эпицентре опасностей… Да, все-таки сознание, даже собственное, темный лес… С не меньшим удивлением он понял, что комната неузнаваемо изменилась: светского вида гостиная расширилась до размеров бального зала, стены которого тонули в густых тенях.  
Они уже близко, с поразившим его самого спокойствием понял Эйвен. Занавес вот-вот поднимется.  
Тогда, тридцать лет назад, местом действия было поле, но ничто ведь не повторяется. Эйвен только надеялся, что на сей раз Джон и Джеки не выпустят свою подопечную из поля зрения. Ни на минуту. Юные маги склонны к самым неожиданным глупостям.  
И в этот момент Эйвен впервые понял, что всю свою жизнь был трусом… Мортон оказался прав. Малодушие порождает трусость, а в результате отвечать приходится другим… Меньше всего на свете он пожелал бы своей судьбы собственным детям, и что в итоге? Ему, по крайней мере, было шестнадцать, взрослый, пусть и не совсем адекватный, парень. Одиннадцатилетняя девочка не заслуживает испытания смертельным сражением. «Она должна отказаться сразу, – сказал ему внутренний голос. – Не от битвы – от наследства. До всего. Тогда еще будет шанс вернуться к обычной жизни. Даже Джон должен это понимать…».  
Но существовала и другая правда.  
Шаги прозвучали чуть слышно – Мортон остановился рядом с ним, оглядывая зал.  
– Дизайн неплох, – сказал Эйвен, не глядя на него. Там, в дальнем конце, была полуоткрытая дверь – единственный вход и единственный же выход.  
Мортон чиркнул зажигалкой, потом спохватился и протянул пачку Броуди.  
– Будете?  
– Не откажусь.  
Несколько минут они курили в спокойном молчании, как старые друзья. Странное чувство.  
– Должно быть, – сказал наконец Эйвен, – мы все порядком вам надоели.  
– Ну, – усмехнулся Мортон, – в каждом цикле было что-то свое… Месть приедается медленно.  
– Это можно как-то закончить? Раз и навсегда?  
– Конечно, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Отдайте долг, и мы в расчете.  
– Это что, дело принципа?  
– В определенном смысле, – Мортон прислонился к стене, закуривая еще одну сигарету. – Вопрос справедливости, если угодно. Аллен вызвал меня, а потом пошел на попятную.  
– Он вызвал вас? – Эйвен с изумлением посмотрел на него. – Я думал, инициатива была ваша!  
– Ничего удивительного, – Мортон только плечами пожал, – история наука субъективная, все зависит от рассказчика… «Виной Тибальт, который здесь простерт»… Особо печалиться о вашем предке мне и тогда было нечего, а уж сейчас и подавно. О вас тоже, честно говоря. Вот вашу девочку мне искренне жаль.  
– У вас есть дети? – после паузы спросил Эйвен.  
Мортон медленно покачал головой.  
– Из преподавателей получаются плохие родители, вы разве не знаете, – усмехнулся он. – Вы хотите получить обратно свою семью?  
– Конечно, – на сей раз Эйвен не отвел взгляда.  
– А я хочу вернуть свою.  
– Вернуть? – Броуди передернуло, он явно подумал о чем-то не слишком приятном. – Для этого вам не хватает нашей силы? – скептично поинтересовался он.  
Мортон улыбнулся.  
– Можно сказать и так.  
Они снова замолчали, думая каждый о своем.  
– Аллен тоже любил его, да? – спросил Эйвен наконец. – Ну… того парня. Потому и бросил вам вызов?  
– Даже если и да, то не так, как вы думаете, – Мортон пожал плечами.  
Стоил ли тот давно отошедший в иной мир человек… такой памяти? И такой мести? Эйвен был неуверен, что, прожив еще хотя бы лет сорок, смог бы вспомнить толком даже лицо Дженнифер. Как все несправедливо. Но если бы он вообще и хотел кого-то помнить даже в маразме, так это Никки…  
Эйвен не знал, что сказать. В самом деле не знал. И предпочел сменить тему.  
– Мне было шестнадцать, когда я смог в полной мере раскрыть свои способности, – он облизал пересохшие губы. – А Сэм всего одиннадцать. Значит ли это, что она сильнее меня?  
– Проценты с капитала набегают, – не без иронии пояснил Мортон. – Сумма на счету увеличивается… ведь вы не сняли ни одного цента.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге четко обрисовались три силуэта.  
– Капитан Немо! – весело крикнул Фокс. – Вы звали нас? Мы пришли!  
Эйвен шагнул вперед, понимая, что дальше рисунка на полу все равно не отойдет, и Фокс помахал ему рукой.  
– Ну здравствуй, Эйви, – сказал он так, словно они расстались только вчера. За эти годы он не изменился нисколько. Только вместо брюк-клеш художественно порванные джинсы.  
– Привет, Джон, – глухо сказал Эйвен.  
– Эх, и как тебя угораздило? – Фокс только головой покачал. Из-за спины у него боязливо выглянула Саманта.  
– Папа? – Дана едва успела схватить ее за плечи.  
– Не подходи! На нем заклятье.  
Они остановились у самого края рисунка, Саманта улыбалась ему – счастливой детской улыбкой.  
– Пап, я справлюсь! – вдохновенно пообещала она. – И тогда все будет хорошо!  
В дверях показался Роджер Темплтон, как никогда деловой и сосредоточенный. Фокс незаметно отступил в тень, так, на всякий случай. Ни прощаться, ни здороваться ему сейчас не хотелось.  
Мортон и Дана переглянулись и дружно сделали шаг вперед.  
– Вы как раз вовремя, – усмехнулся директор. – Мне бы не хотелось опаздывать к ужину.  
Ответный взгляд Роджера не отличался особой симпатией.  
– Дайте нам еще пять минут на установку защиты. Ваша школа, между прочим, тоже в радиусе возможного воздействия.  
– Сэр! – Роджер обернулся к двери.  
– Что там еще? Не приведи Господь пресса…  
– Им мало 1927 года? – поднял бровь Мортон. – Отчаянные люди…  
Но парень в обычной форме патрульного втолкнул в зал двоих мальчишек.  
– Как они прошли, ума не приложу, – оправдывался он, старательно не глядя в сторону Мортона.  
– Все в порядке, офицер, – некромант махнул рукой. – Мистер Браун, мистер Смитсон… надеюсь, у вас хватит ума держаться в стороне.  
– Роджер, – вырываясь из хватки полицейского, крикнул Джастин. – Сделай же что-нибудь! Без всей своей силы они ведь…  
– Не могу, – с застывшим лицом отозвался тот. И тут же сорвался: – Где вы были час назад, раз уж все знаете?.. Слишком поздно. Уходите.  
– Нет, – Картер оглянулся на Фокса, мрачно покрутившего пальцем у виска. – У нас… это… есть право хотя бы остаться здесь. В нас их сила. Я сломал ваш сервер, – пояснил он Темплтону. – Так что кодекс знаю.  
– Идиот, – достаточно громко сказала Дана.  
Мортон посмотрел на них с привычной ироничной полуулыбкой. Было в его взгляде что-то сродни одобрению, как и всегда, когда ученики оправдывали его ожидания.  
– Не будьте так строги, мисс Броуди, – сказал он. – Дружба – это ведь святое… тем более в таком возрасте. Присмотрите за ними, Роджер, прошу вас. Этой троицы и так вполне хватает для головной боли. Начнем?  
Картер дернулся было, но Темплтон железной хваткой удержал его за плечо.  
Воздух словно сгустился вокруг четверых, застывших в центре зала: Саманты, Фокса и Даны по обе стороны от нее и Мортона напротив. Потом некромант поклонился и кивнул противникам, уступая право первого хода.  
Даже сквозь полупрозрачную пелену Картеру было видно, как расширились глаза Саманты, увидевшей что-то, ему недоступное. Как же Мортон тогда выглядит на самом деле?..  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? – вполголоса спросил его Роджер, и Картер понял, что заговорил вслух.  
А еще он понял, что правы были классики фантастики… ну и философии: никогда нельзя быть уверенным в своем восприятии реальности. Он не видел сражения. Просто не видел. Никаких файерболов, лунной призмы или там компактного цунами. Фокс с Даной всего лишь стояли плечом к плечу напротив Мортона, закрывая собой Саманту, и у Картера волей-неволей создавалось впечатление, что это не то поединок воли, не то пропиареный вариант игры в «гляделки»… Однако судя по тому, как вздрагивали Роджер и Эйвен, что-то все-таки происходило, но что? Что?! По щеке Фокса поползла тоненькая струйка крови, потом вдруг вспыхнул край футболки Даны. Саманта беззвучно заплакала, не сводя с Мортона до смерти перепуганных глаз. Картер закусил губу, пытаясь усилием воли пробиться через защитную пелену нормального человеческого восприятия – ведь была же в нем сейчас хоть ничтожная часть силы, была! И вдруг его скрутило, уши заложило, не говоря уже о звездной россыпи перед глазами. Мир поплыл, а потом он увидел…  
Фокс и Дана светились как факелы, язычки живого пламени скользили вокруг них в бесконечном хороводе, их крепко сжатые руки словно были чем-то вроде электрической цепи, создававшей щит, кое-где уже почти пробитый и потемневший. А Мортон… Картер сглотнул. Ничего человеческого не было в этой исполинской черной фигуре, ежесекундно плавящихся очертаниях, не говоря уж о физическом ощущении давления темноты, втягивания в этот мрак, чувства, словно мельчайшие частицы какого-то излучения врываются в тебя, обжигая холодом… и меняют тебя, меняют изнутри…  
Он не мог отвести завороженного взгляда, не мог даже моргнуть, а мысль, крутившаяся в этот момент у него в голове, была до неприличия банальной: "Взысканиями я не отделаюсь…" Вторая мысль была до того нецензурной по словесному оформлению, что половину слов он бы правильно и не написал…  
Фокс и Дана на фоне этого сгустка тьмы казались астронавтами, затерянными в открытом космосе.  
Темнота штурмовала их щит с яростью метеоритной атаки, и даже Картеру было ясно, что куда более редкие ответные вспышки света и огненные плети не наносят особого ущерба. У Даны дымилась уже не только одежда, но и волосы, левая рука, на которую пришелся последний удар мрачных щупалец, не слушалась. У Фокса на шее отчетливо виднелись следы невидимых пальцев, из носа шла кровь, и только Саманта стояла у них за спинами совершенно невредимая, хоть и белая как мел.  
\- Как… как долго они могут продержаться? - Картер не узнал собственного голоса.  
\- До самого конца, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Эйвен. - Образно говоря, пока не сядут батарейки… Я сдался быстро. А Сэм… не знаю…  
\- Ваш дед колебался восемь часов, - сказал Роджер едва ли не с ненавистью, - прежде чем отказался. Вы представляете, что с ними было после этого? Восемь часов!  
\- Вы там были? - встрепенулся Эйвен, на мгновение даже отвернувшись от дочери.  
\- Я тогда еще не родился, - устало ответил Роджер.  
Картер невольно затаил дыхание, когда темную фигуру пронзил веер голубых игл, на мгновение давление слегка ослабло, он наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью, а потом тяжесть навалилась снова, и он закрыл глаза, чувствуя неприятную опустошенность… Как странно, обычно от директора вся школа наоборот заряжалась энергией…  
Странно, неужели им не страшно? Идти на такое вновь и вновь… Или они просто привыкли? За столько лет?  
Неудивительно, что Дана так любит историю… Мысль была абсолютно нелепой здесь и сейчас, но в то же время совершенно логичной.  
Черная сеть, словно сплетенная из просмоленных канатов, обрушилась на головы стражей, зацепив и Саманту. Зашипев, она рванулась назад, отступив на шаг, на два и закрывая голову руками. Фокс крикнул ей что-то, не оборачиваясь, и она закивала как болванчик, замерев соляным столпом. Там, где канаты касались волос и одежды, расплывались бесформенные белые пятна, как засвет на старой пленке, кожа мертвела, теряя загар. Дана явно призывала огонь, но тягучие плети горели медленно, нехотя, протягиваясь дальше - к Саманте.  
\- Как будто это игра, - с отвращением сказал Роджер. Его передернуло.  
\- Что? - Картер сейчас был рад услышать хоть чей-то знакомый голос.  
\- Он может покончить с ними в любой момент, - Темплтон утер пот. - Вот и играет на треть… даже на четверть силы… И так полтора столетия…  
\- Зачем? - в бессмысленный садизм Картер не верил. Даже сейчас.  
\- Право на решение, - выплюнул Роджер. - Ведь Саманта молчит.  
\- Но они ослаблены… Сэм вообще может не успеть и слова сказать! И что тогда? Что с ними будет?  
\- Умрут на посту, - без тени сомнения отозвался Роджер. Выражение его лица было таким, что Картер осекся.  
Над головами Броуди клубился плотный темный дым, Дана закашлялась, из глаз у нее градом катились слезы. Фокс согнулся пополам, подавившись собственной кровью. И в этот момент ударили молнии - черное на черном, щит лопнул, иначе не назовешь. Пальцы стражей разжались. Фокс пошатнулся, но устоял, с вызовом глядя вперед. Дана отчаянно пыталась отдышаться, встать с колен, но падала, успевая лишь приподняться. Было очевидно, что заставить отступить их может только одно.  
Саманта всхлипнула и бросилась вперед, закрывая стражей собой.  
\- Не смейте их трогать! - от ее пронзительного крика вздрогнул не только Картер, но и Эйвен, и Роджер. - Они мои! Мои!!!  
\- Сэм! - Фокс рванулся было к ней и все-таки потерял равновесие, тоже рухнув на колени. Сил встать у него уже не осталось. - Сэм!!!  
Черная сфера пульсировала, набухая, у самого лица Саманты, залитого слезами, а потом скользнула прочь от нее, навстречу такой же - Мортон попросту отзеркалил ее же ярость и ее же страх.  
\- О Господи, - отчетливо сказал Эйвен, вцепившись в невидимую стену.  
Сейчас Саманту не защищало уже ничто. Сжав кулаки, она упрямо смотрела вперед, очевидно, себе на беду переняв от старших их самоотреченность.  
Движение Картер заметил самым краем глаза - и вздрогнул. Дана. Ну конечно. За миг до столкновения она просто встала на пути двух зарядов, закрыв Саманту от Мортона и Мортона от Саманты. Простое решение моральной дилеммы. Языки темного пламени взметнулись до самого потолка, а потом она просто упала - отслуживший свое стойкий оловянный солдатик. Фокс дернулся вперед, рухнул навзничь и пополз, оставляя за собой кровавые разводы.  
\- Я не хотела… Фокс, я не хотела! - Саманта забилась в истерике, забыв и о директоре, и о сражении. - Это не я!  
Сейчас все кончится… Хватит одного удара.  
Переход Мортона к человеческому облику был слишком резок, Картер даже не сразу понял, кого он видит перед собой.  
\- Неплохое начало магической карьеры, мисс Броуди, ничего не скажешь, - в голосе чернокнижника звучал неприкрытый сарказм. - Даже от представителя вашей фамилии я не ожидал подобного идиотизма! Убить своего же стража…  
Поправляя порванный и подпаленный кое-где серый деловой костюм, он отодвинул Саманту в сторону и с профессиональной сноровкой склонился над Даной, нащупывая пульс на шее. Без привычной невозмутимости его иссеченное царапинами вспотевшее лицо казалось странно помолодевшим.  
– Что с ней? – тихо спросил Джастин у Роджера, не сводя с Мортона полных надежды глаз. Теперь и он видел происходящее. Темплтон не ответил.  
– Я не хочу! – Саманта попятилась, чуть не споткнувшись о Фокса, вокруг нее все чаще вспыхивали электрические разряды. – Не хочу всего этого! Я отказываюсь! Слышите вы! Отказываюсь!  
– Как скажете, – ядовито отозвался Мортон, поднимаясь. – Иного я и не ожидал, – он нашел глазами Фокса: – Мистер Броуди, примите мои соболезнования.  
Он повернулся, словно потеряв к ним всякий интерес, и пошел в темноту, растворяясь в ней, исчезая…  
– Нет, – Фокс наконец смог встать. Его шатало. – Мы еще не закончили.  
Мортон оглянулся и пожал плечами.  
– Продолжим в следующий раз. Лет через двадцать.  
– Я вызываю вас от своего имени, – голос Фокса сейчас мало чем отличался от голоса самого Мортона.  
Вздохнув, директор прислонился к темноте, словно она была чем-то вещественным, и вытащил портсигар. А Картер и не знал, что он курит. Почему-то это возмутило его гораздо больше некромантии. Фокс молчал, глядя прямо перед собой, и на лице Мортона постепенно появлялось знакомое выражение, которого боялись все ученики вне зависимости от возраста и тяжести проступка, – выражение полного понимания ситуации. И легкая ирония.  
– Не могу не уважать подобную решимость. Что ж, принимаю.  
Эйвен в жизни не ощущал такой ненависти, как в этот момент. Даже тридцать лет назад. В висках заломило. Рыдания дочери отзывались в груди болезненным покалыванием; было невообразимо стыдно. Если бы он мог сделать хоть что-то…  
– Я запрещаю, – как сквозь вату услышал он срывающийся голос Темплтона. – Это… противоречит кодексу.  
– Насколько мне известно, мистер Броуди не является наследником и говорит за самого себя. В чем же противоречие? Вопрос вне вашей компетенции.  
– Это же просто убийство.  
– Скорее самоубийство… – Мортон пожал плечами, скользнув взглядом по бледному напряженному лицу Фокса. – Но в рамках закона. Самураи погибают в бою, не так ли, мистер Броуди?..  
И он с прежней учтивостью поклонился противнику.  
– Я принимаю наследство, – голос Эйвена был ледяным. Красные пятна на щеках и ввалившиеся глаза, как ни странно, сделали его моложе. Выпрямившись настолько, насколько позволяла многолетняя сутулость, он улыбнулся дочери и сделал шаг вперед. За пределы рисунка.  
Это была его семья. И его дети. Все трое. Он не мог себе позволить потерять еще кого-то из них. Даже если ценой будет собственная жизнь и собственный же рассудок.  
Оказалось, что все не так уж и страшно. Пропасть не разверзлась у него под ногами, да и молния не ударила, просто в зале словно стало немного теплее, мир поплыл за стеклами очков, и Эйвен удивленно моргнул. За тридцать лет он и забыл, каково идеальное физическое здоровье.  
Картер и Джастин одновременно просто-таки взвыли, словно из них заживо клещами вытягивали душу… да в некотором смысле так оно и было. Где-то в городе так же корчились остальные члены «масонской ложи» – разделенная сила возвращалась в единый центр. Эйвена повело.  
– Это как снова начать курить, – усмехнулся Мортон, с интересом наблюдая за ним, – пара затяжек и навык возвращается… Мистер Браун, мистер Смитсон, – он перевел взгляд на позеленевших учеников и усмехнулся. – В виде исключения официально разрешаю вам завтра пропустить занятия. Боюсь, вам будет не до учебы.  
– Ага, – только и смог выдавить Джастин, борясь с тошнотой. – А на неделю отпроситься можно?  
– Я предложил бы тост за удачу, но как-то забыл прихватить шампанское, – Фокс тяжело опустился на пол возле Даны и закрыл глаза. Картер с растущей тревогой заметил, что его раны продолжают кровоточить. – Роджер, не подходи… Не подходи, говорю!  
Темплтон и Саманта остановились всего в нескольких шагах от него.  
– Тебе нужна немедленная помощь, – не терпящим возражения тоном заявил теперь уже бывший куратор всего этого непомерно затянувшегося даже по меркам магического мира дела.  
– Я сейчас бомба с часовым механизмом, – не открывая глаз, заявил Фокс. – И в любую секунду может случиться что угодно… заклятия Аллена больше нет… Мортон, да скажите вы ему!  
– Ты мало сегодня нагеройствовался? – зло спросил Темплтон. – Хочешь умереть от банальной потери крови? Сепсиса?  
– Но мистер Броуди прав, – отозвался Мортон, присаживаясь на корточки на разумном расстоянии от Фокса. – Как ощущения?  
Тот слабо улыбнулся.  
– Все для науки, да? Надеюсь, мировой совет будет счастлив. Я вас хуже слышу… это симптом?.. Запахов тоже нет… – он приоткрыл один глаз. – Ага, и мир уже черно-белый…  
Мортон резким движением руки заморозил рванувшегося было к Фоксу Темплтона. Едва заметное свечение разгоралось над братом и сестрой Аллена Броуди, эсквайра. Очертания их тел размывались, бледнели, и с последней слабой вспышкой они оба наконец исчезли.  
– Красиво сделано, – прокомментировал Мортон и поднялся. – Что ни говори, а Аллен был гением…  
Он обвел взглядом всю картину: беззвучно рыдающую Саманту, застывшего Эйвена, молчаливо напряженных Картера с Джастином, и Роджера, готового вопреки всем кодексам вцепиться ему в горло. Усмехнулся.  
– Мне кажется, вам стоит успокоить дочь, Эйвен. Не слишком ли много впечатлений для одного дня?  
– Но… как же… – Броуди растерялся. – А сражение?  
– Боюсь, сейчас у меня нет на вас времени, – пожал плечами Мортон. Приберегите свою решительность до другого раза… Вызвать такси?  
Эйвен откинул голову и задушено, истерически засмеялся.

**Шаг восемнадцатый**

«Масонская ложа» собралась без предварительного оповещения – в один момент лишившиеся своих «талантов», ее члены пришли если не за ответами, то хотя бы за поддержкой.  
– Господи, я уж думала, вы померли! – возмущенно воскликнула Бетти, вскакивая со ступенек навстречу Картеру с Джастином. – И мобильные у вас молчат!  
– Что, просроченное пиво попалось? – не без тревоги поинтересовался Билл, изучая их позеленевшие физиономии.  
– Заткнись, – только и ответил Картер, присаживаясь на перила. – Пожалуйста.  
Троица «масонов» обеспокоено переглянулась. После более чем странных приступов этого дня, звонков родителей в 911, проверки на аппендицит, эпилепсию и амфетамины, побегов из дома и больничных палат поведение лучших друзей организаторов клуба не могло не внушать опасений.  
Картер непривычно сгорбился и, не поднимая головы, попросил:  
– Расскажи ты им, Бога ради. Ведь не отвяжутся.  
– Я? – неуверенно спросил Джастин, потому что ни к кому другому подобная просьба вроде бы относиться не могла. – Но…  
– Где вы были? – требовательно спросила Бетти. – Картер вон уже еле на ногах стоит… Нас всех тоже скрутило, но это не предлог для алкогольной анестезии! Ведь собирались встретиться, решить, что делать дальше. Фокс с Даной как в воду канули, вокруг сплошное сверхъестественное, такой простор для поисков, а вы!  
– Это ты можешь Мортону рассказать… – устало отмахнулся Джастин. Спать хотелось неимоверно. И не думать. Ни о чем.  
– И расскажу! Он по крайней мере беспокоится, детектива нанял. А вы что? Я сегодня все архивы в трех штатах обзвонила, искала следы этих путешествий во времени или что оно там.  
Обнаружившаяся прямо под носом многообещающая тайна явно раздразнила Беттино воображение, и энтузиазма ей было не занимать.  
– Трех штатов? – уважительно удивился Мартин. – А в интернете поискать не пробовала?  
– В исторических исследованиях что-то такое есть, – призналась Бетти. – Начинаю понимать Дану. Кстати, я ею и представлялась… оказывается, ее везде неплохо знают. Так что копии всех ее запросов мне выслали. Сколько у них предков интереснейших!  
– Остынь, – посоветовал ей Джастин, присаживаясь на перила рядом с Картером. – Все это уже неважно… Мы больше не паранормы, Броуди – не «хоркруксы», Саманта – не наследница, а Мортон со всех сторон в шоколаде… Хорошо, хоть в школу завтра не надо.  
– А? – три пары удивленных глаз сосредоточились на нем. Вопросы прозвучали одновременно:  
– Ты в школу собирался? – поинтересовался Мартин с откровенным недоверием. – В пятницу?  
– Броуди, видать, допрыгались, – глубокомысленно заметил Билл, – да?  
– Вы что, встречались с ними без нас?! – возмущению Бетти не было предела.  
– Они запретили вам говорить, – рассеяно ответил Джастин, явно думая о другом.  
– А ты вот так взял и послушался, да?.. Знаешь, кто ты после этого?!  
По лицам Мартина и Билла ясно читалось, что они вполне разделяют ее мнение. Приключение было общим, а тут такое…  
– Да заткнитесь вы! – не выдержав, рявкнул Картер. – Свалите куда-нибудь!.. Шоу закончилось!  
– Слушай, – сказал вдруг Джастин, ничуть не обескураженный этой вспышкой. – А ведь даты не совпадают.  
– Что?  
– Даты, говорю. Вспомни личные дела – те, которые ты из 13-го отдела скачал… ну когда Фокс с Даной оценки экспертных комиссий по своему случаю искали.  
Картер закрыл глаза, вызывая во вновь обретенной памяти бегло просмотренные файлы – времени у него до очередной «зачистки» тогда было не так уж много.  
– Зазор в двенадцать лет? – уточнил он у Джастина.  
Тот кивнул.  
– И как это можно объяснить? – без особой надежды поинтересовался он.  
– Да как угодно… от ошибки в документах до вероятности, что Аллен еще гениальнее, чем мы думали. Бетти, – забыв о разногласиях, Картер повернулся к ней с прежним блеском в глазах, – так что ты там говорила насчет архивов?

***

После томительных часов бездействия и безмолвия Таллис пребывал в состоянии легкой дезориентации. Интересно, как чувствует себя муха, дожидаясь паука и не в силах освободиться? В благополучном исходе дела у него были весьма серьезные сомнения. Бывают ситуации, когда смелость, смекалка и пистолет не спасут… Что там, судя по фильмам, делают некроманты со своими жертвами? Если ему не предстоит стать скелетом на входе в подземелье, так уж точно влиться с дружные ряды армии зомби…  
Когда дверь наконец открылась и на пороге ожидаемо показался Мортон, Таллис в очередной раз за этот день пожалел, что родился на свет. И завещание осталось старое. Все бывшей жене отойдет, чтоб ее.  
Вслед за Мортоном вошел Темплтон, и Таллис ощутил слабый прилив надежды, что экзекуция будет отложена.  
– Сядьте, Роджер. И вот, выпейте, – директор протянул бывшему ученику бокал. Судя по виду Темплтона, тот весьма в нем нуждался.  
– Что это?.. Коньяк? Нет уж, спасибо, – в голосе Роджера звучала злость. Не гнев, не ярость, а именно рассудочная злость.  
– Зря, но как хотите, – пожал плечами Мортон и отошел к камину. Чиркнул зажигалкой у аккуратно сложенных поленьев. Таллис не был магом, но взметнувшееся зеленое пламя даже ему показалось подозрительным. Едва уловимый запах мяты пополз по комнате.  
Сев за стол, директор как ни в чем не бывало открыл верхний ящик, вытащил несколько потрепанных папок с исписанными от руки листами, разложил их перед собой.  
– Я не думал, что вы дадите им умереть, – сказал Темплтон, глядя прямо перед собой.  
О ком это он? Таллис полагал, что жертвой будет Эйвен. Неужели и прочим участникам драмы не повезло? Однако перебор выходит…  
– Что? – Мортон рассеяно оглянулся. – А-а… А чего вы, собственно, ждали? От меня-то?  
– Не знаю… – Роджер покачал головой. – Не знаю… Вы были одержимы этим делом много лет.  
– Одержим? – поднял брови Мортон.  
Роджер перевел взгляд на него. Таллису было видно, что смотрит он едва ли не с вызовом. У бедняги, видать, от стресса совсем инстинкт самосохранения отключился.  
– Скольких вы победили за последнее столетие? Два десятка? Три? Вы один из сильнейших магов нашего времени. Сила Броуди для вас капля в море. Но вы приходили за ними. Снова и снова. Зачем?.. – Роджер глубоко вздохнул. – Ни для кого не секрет, что дело Броуди – ваша идея фикс. И к этим двоим вы всегда относились, как к людям, а не как к воплощению гениальной Алленовой идеи. Я думал, вы хотели… дать им свободу, – едва слышно закончил он.  
Заклинание Броуди, видать, что-то вроде теоремы Ферма, подумал Таллис. Все просто, а поди разберись…  
– Я и дал, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Разве нет?.. Впрочем, для вас этого мало, я понимаю, – он открыл следующую папку. – Броуди умеют привлекать к себе людей. Вы тоже не остались равнодушны…  
– Я… Они были легендой, – сказал Роджер. – Но оказались такими… настоящими… живыми.  
– Да уж, кто-кто, а Феб жить умеет, – усмехнулся Мортон. – На всю катушку, тут никакое заклинание не поможет.  
– Им стоило все-таки влезть в узел, – сказал Роджер устало. – Тогда у них был бы шанс.  
– В узел? – кажется, Мортон в самом деле удивился. – Это-то им зачем?  
– Отдать силу. Членам их клуба.  
Мортон несколько секунд смотрел на него с выражением легкого недоверия, потом хмыкнул и вновь повернулся к столу. Выдвинул следующий ящик.  
– Нет предела глупости человеческой… – пробормотал он.  
– Они придумали заклинание, – упрямо сказал Темплтон.  
– Ну еще бы. Креативность у них в крови, – кивнул директор рассеяно.  
Несколько минут в комнате было слышно только равномерное потрескивание пламени и шорох бумаги. Даже Таллису было ясно, что Мортон каяться не собирается.  
– Чего вы добивались? А? – Роджер никак не мог успокоиться. – Эйвен как маг вам и близко не ровня. Но вы настойчиво вели…  
– Я ставил на обоих, – не поднимая головы от документов, отозвался Мортон. – На него и на Саманту. Комбинация вины и ненависти или комбинация страха и любви – что-то должно было сработать. Подтолкнуть наконец к решению. Учитывая темпы омоложения наследников Броуди, следующему было бы лет шесть в лучшем случае. Чтобы там не думал почтенный Аллен, воевать с детьми не в моих привычках.  
Отложенные листки он аккуратно сложил в папку, поднялся и швырнул ее в камин.  
– Пейте коньяк, Роджер. Помогает.  
Темплтон выпил. Наверное, спорить ему расхотелось.  
– Я высоко ценю то, что вы мне… скажем так, подыграли, – между тем продолжал Мортон. – Не тронули программу в сознании детектива. Подтолкнули Эйвена к его кузену, работающему на Таламаску и умеющему правильно рассказывать семейные сказки. В принципе, я рассчитывал, что он и так обратится к Николасу, других источников информации у него не было... но подстраховка не помешает, тут я с вами согласен. Учитывая просто-таки потрясающее сопротивление наследников к усвоению знаний и принятию решений… Вашим коллегам я вас сдам, только если вред от вас в будущем превысит пользу, – Роджер подавился очередным глотком.  
Папка догорела. Мортон пошевелил угли, желая удостовериться, что ни единой строчки не осталось, а прочие листки сложил обратно в стол.  
– Заметаю следы, – усмехнулся он в ответ на все еще возмущенный взгляд Роджера. – Так, осталось еще одно.  
И после первого же его шага Таллис с ужасом понял, что он имел в виду.  
Остановившись возле детектива, директор сделал мимолетный взмах рукой, и оцепенение наконец прошло. С судорожным вздохом воздух ворвался в легкие, Таллис закашлялся. Слезились глаза, во рту пересохло.  
– Прошу прощения за временные неудобства, мистер Таллис, – Мортон протянул ему взятый просто из воздуха стакан воды. – Но, как вы, без сомнения, уже поняли, я был слишком занят, чтобы уделить вам время.  
– Я… – новый приступ кашля перебил его на полуслове. Директор ждал с выражением вежливого внимания. – Я не в претензии…  
– Рад это слышать. Думаю, вам будет приятно узнать, что сумма, о которой мы с вами договаривались, переведена на ваш счет. Плюс некоторый бонус… чтобы компенсировать те самые неудобства. Мы в расчете?  
– Что? – не сразу понял Таллис, медленно отвлекаясь от видений средневековых пыток и колдовских экспериментов. Все так просто?  
– Надеюсь, вы помните, где выход. Роджер, – он снова повернулся к бывшему ученику. – Хоть что-то в бутылке оставьте… Вечер еще не кончился, – укоризна в его голосе было чисто педагогической.  
– А? – безучастно отозвался Темплтон.  
– Зная Феба несколько дольше вашего, заверяю вас, он бы не оценил такой… меланхолии. Встряхнитесь.  
Таллис их уже не слушал. Осторожно растирая затекшие руки, он поискал взглядом дверь. Ага. На месте. За его спиной раздались два легких хлопка, и, когда он повернулся, в комнате никого не было.  
На все еще не совсем уверенных ногах Таллис доковылял до полупустой бутылки и без зазрения совести прикончил содержимое. Полегчало мгновенно. Ох и непростой коньяк у директора… Это ж как Темплтона разобрало, что на него сразу не подействовало? Бедняга…  
Придерживаясь за перила, Таллис спустился вниз. Эйвен не брал трубку – не слишком обнадеживающий признак. На следующем шаге детектив с удивлением понял, что не знает, кого имеет в виду. И что вообще тут делает.

***

Данин основательный подход к изучению материалов в очередной раз выводил из себя членов клуба. Обнаружить что-либо ценное в запрошенных ею копиях архивных документов было просто-таки каторжным трудом, не имея представления, что именно ищешь. И лишь на третьем десятке распечаток им начали попадаться знакомые имена.  
– Этот Николас Броуди просто святой, наверное, – пыхтела Бетти. – Заверить ей столько запросов… Кстати, почему не Мортон заверял?  
– Потому что речь шла явно не о конкурсах по истории, – вздохнул Картер, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то на фотокопии выцветшей страницы.  
– А вот это-то ей зачем? – буквально возопил Мартин, обнаружив среди вороха материалов ксерокопии реестра преподавательского состава Мискатоникского университета за сороковые-семидесятые годы девятнадцатого века.  
– Дай сюда, – Картер едва не подпрыгнул, в голове у него словно зажглась еще одна лампочка. – Черт, но должно же быть… Сколько их тут…  
Он метался от страницы к странице, так как алфавитный порядок давно был нарушен, и все-таки нашел. Очертил фамилию ногтем. Бетти, Мартин и Билл посмотрели на него с сомнением, не будучи посвященными во все детали этой истории. Джастин покачал головой.  
– Может быть, – только и сказал он. – Ты вот сюда посмотри, – он протянул Картеру очередную фотокопию, на сей раз списка членов какой-то Таламаски, где еще вполне можно было прочесть выведенное размашистым почерком имя. Очень знакомое имя. И несколько слов напротив.  
Первый раз в жизни у Картера в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть.  
– Ну надо же, – наконец восхитился он. – Принцесса Озма и Тип отдыхают...

**Шаг девятнадцатый**

В голове шумело. Феб Броуди, двадцатисемилетний профессор Мискатоникского университета, глава братства «Мертвая голова», автор нескольких революционных работ по астрономии, душа любой компании, любящий брат и дядя, с трудом распрямился, удивленно оглядываясь. Кабинет Аллена, в который он вошел буквально пять минут назад вместе с младшим братом, исчез. Как впрочем, и само родовое поместье Броуди. Перед глазами все плыло, и Феб не сразу осознал, что темные пятна перед ним – остатки стен, над которыми возвышались деревья.  
Он встал, превозмогая головокружение, ноги утонули в ковре из опавших листьев… где бы он ни был, место это явно не пользовалось популярностью, и увидел брата, лежащего в нескольких шагах от него.  
– Эм! – он закашлялся, присел возле него и осторожно похлопал по щекам. – Мануэль!  
Странный отголосок – как от пережитого недавно страха царапнул его внутри, что-то такое было… но что? Кроме проявлявшего возмутительное ханжество старшего брата, Феба давно уже ничего не пронимало. Мануэль медленно сел, машинально поправляя манжеты, такой же растерянный и изумленный, как и он.  
– Где Аллен? И Джеймс? – само собой первым делом спросил он, оглядываясь. Ни старшего брата, ни племянника, как и вообще ничего знакомого поблизости не наблюдалось.  
– Я бы скорее спросил, где мы с тобой, – Феб помог ему встать. – Черти б взяли Аллена, это точно его происки, маг он наш светлый.  
Мануэль закусил губу. И решительно зашагал прочь из развалин.  
У старой яблони он остановился, глядя вниз, на дорогу, петляющую вдоль холма. Феб замер тоже, несколько минут они следили за огоньками, несущимися внизу, потом переглянулись.  
Впереди, у самого обрыва, на полусгнивших столбиках каким-то чудом держалась ржавая сетка, Феб пролез через дыру, порвав свой щеголеватый редингот, и остановился перед выцветшей надписью: «Частная собственность! Вход воспрещен!», ниже висела другая, поновее: «Продается».  
Шум внизу стал отчетливее, но видно в сумерках было плохо.  
– Феб, – странным голосом сказал Мануэль, и тот вздрогнул.  
– Да?  
– Думаю, тебе стоит на это взглянуть, – Феб протиснулся обратно и, обогнув развалины, подошел к брату. По другую сторону холма был город. Ну то есть, они предположили, что это город, ничто иное им в голову не пришло… Он светился в полумраке сотнями, нет, тысячами разноцветных огней, угадывались очертания зданий, но зданий слишком высоких для простых смертных… В довершение всего у них прямо над головами с низким рычанием пролетело нечто – мигали красные огоньки…  
– Вопрос «где мы?» явно неактуален, – задумчиво сказал Феб.  
– Боюсь, – тем же тоном отозвался Мануэль, – что я узнаю местность.  
Брат кивнул, не отводя взгляда от сюрреалистической картины на фоне ночного неба.  
– А вот вопрос «когда мы?» меня очень тревожит…  
– Ты думаешь?.. – с недоверием начал Мануэль. Осекся. – Таламаска отрицает возможность путешествий во времени.  
– Я тоже стараюсь пореже верить в объективную реальность… – хмыкнул Феб. – Хотя это вполне может быть и какой-нибудь параллельный мир. Не мешало бы найти людей, – он двинулся туда, где раньше была подъездная аллея.  
– Не мешало бы присмотреться к этим людям, – поправил его брат, чья врожденная осторожность никогда ему не изменяла.  
Они спустились по заросшей тропинке, которой стала мощенная когда-то дорога, и вышли к развилке. На невообразимой скорости мимо проносились какие-то аппараты, ни одного экипажа, повозки или даже лошади… Воздух пах чем-то тяжелым, неприятным, Мануэль морщился, но молчал. А Феб застыл возле дороги, с мальчишеским восхищением глядя на все это безобразие.  
– Ты только подумай! – восторгался он. – Все механическое! Как оно работает?..  
Мануэль фыркнул. Феб любил футурологические прогнозы, в особенности насчет технического прогресса, так что ему было страшно даже представить, какое впечатление на него произведет хотя бы мыс Канаверал… не говоря уже о возможности технологической сингулярности. Мысль была какой-то неправильной, но ухватить эту неправильность почему-то не удавалось… Мануэль тряхнул головой и пошел вперед – к небольшому дому с яркой вывеской, раньше тут была таверна, похоже, она же и осталась. Возле нее, как и всегда, сидели завсегдатаи.  
Что ж, в мире существуют и неизменные вещи… Вывеска была на английском. Это обнадеживало. А вот мода, судя по всему, претерпела радикальнейшие изменения. Мануэль ни секунды не сомневался, что, дай брату волю, на нем через полчаса будет такая же кожаная куртка и потрепанные брюки. В любом случае, судя по присутствующим… джентльменам, у общественности наверняка возникнут вопросы насчет их туалета.  
Объект для эксперимента появился буквально через несколько минут – молодой парень с легко поддающейся определению нетрезвостью. Мануэль сделал шаг вперед из скрывающей его темноты.  
– До Хеллоуина еще далеко, – широко улыбнулся он. Мануэль заговорщески улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Сэр, подыграйте мне, – шепотом сказал он. И громко добавил: – Не подскажете, какой сейчас год?  
– О… вы привидение или нас снимает скрытая камера? – невесть чему обрадовался тот, бросая исподтишка косые взгляды по сторонам. – По какому каналу меня покажут?  
Не имея ни малейшего сознательного представления, о чем идет речь, Мануэль отозвался всем тем же конспиративным шепотом:  
– На всю страну, – что бы это за страна не была… еще вчера все переживали насчет вероятной войны Конфедерации с Федерацией, и кто знает, что у них тут сегодня.  
– 2010-й, – он усмехнулся, – Anno Domini.  
Титаническим усилием воли Мануэль удержал улыбку на губах.  
– Премного вам благодарен.  
Возникший у него из-за спины Феб почтительно раскланялся с его собеседником, заслужив веселые возгласы одобрения, и они снова отошли подальше, в тень.  
– 2010-й? – повторил Феб, клацая крышкой жилетных часов. – Вот уж не думал, что доживу, даже при самом благоприятном раскладе!  
Мануэль бледно усмехнулся. В реальность происходящего ему все еще верилось с трудом.  
– Даже у Аллена не хватит сил, чтобы перенести нас во времени. Что же он сделал?  
– Анабиоз? – предположил Феб. – Черная дыра на Земле как-то маловероятна… – как и брату, анахронизмы в собственной речи практически не резали ему слух. – В любом случае, мы это выясним. Но вряд ли сможем подать на него в суд.  
– Неужели он настолько нас ненавидел? – с болью спросил Мануэль.  
– Ты пошел против его воли, – Феб пожал плечами, – а я тебя поддержал. В любом случае…  
– …это уже история, – закончил брат.  
Они помолчали. Их мир канул в Лету… и люди того мира…  
– Нам нужна информация об этом времени, – сказал наконец Мануэль, собравшись с мыслями. – Как можно больше. И о нашей семье, если она еще есть. Надеюсь, библиотеки и подшивки газет сохранились… Феб.  
– Да?  
– Мы можем обратиться в Таламаску. Или в твой университет. Такой случай… что бы это ни было, должен их заинтересовать. И объяснить им наше… невежество будет намного проще, чем ближайшему же трезвому джентльмену.  
– Это в том случае, если они еще существуют, – резонно заметил брат. – А если существуют, то представляют собой то же, что и раньше.  
Несколько шагов они прошли молча.  
– Организации могут измениться, – согласился Мануэль. – А что тогда константа?  
Феб улыбнулся, подняв голову к небу, к знакомым созвездиям, единственно оставшимися неизменными.  
– Магия, – отозвался он. – Очень жаль, но нам нужны маги. Вот уж кто точно все знает… а может, и помнит… некоторые, насколько я знаю, невероятно живучи.  
– И где будем их искать? – после длительной паузы спросил брат. – Покажись мы в городе в таком виде – и вопросов не оберешься.  
– Они сами нас найдут, – весело заявил Феб, снимая с шеи заговоренный фамильный медальон.  
– Ты же не… – кощунственная мысль поразила Мануэля до глубины души.  
– Ага, – и каблук превратил реликвию в мешанину осколков. – Mayday. В конце концов разве мы не терпим бедствие на незнакомой планете? А теперь подождем.  
Феб вытянулся на траве, заложив руки за голову. Брат присел рядом, обхватив колени руками, и вздохнул.  
– И что же такое mayday?

***

Телефон зазвонил, едва Роджер переступил порог своей квартиры. Начальство жаждет отчета, зло подумал он, глядя на высветившийся номер. И не дождется. Только не сегодня. И никаких встреч со штатным психологом!  
Приказ явиться в Массачусетское отделение был настолько неожиданным, что на несколько секунд даже отвлек его от мыслей о сегодняшнем вечере. Что у них там еще стряслось? Принцип минимального информирования сотрудников оставлял широкий простор для предположений. Желание послать всех туда, где им самое место, казалось таким сильным, что искушению просто невозможно было сопротивляться.  
Но следующая усталая мысль поставила крест на этой затее. Новое назначение он получить не успел, значит, вызов как-то связан с предыдущим делом. Со всем тем, что закончилось три… три с половиной часа назад. Эйвен. Ну конечно. Если после событий последних дней тот малость тронулся и натворил чего-то со своей вновь обретенной силой, то ответственность будет не только на нем… Стоило за ним присмотреть… Хотя бы для того, чтобы все это имело подобие смысла.  
Чертыхнувшись, Роджер вновь застегнул куртку и телепортировался.  
Коллега, встретивший его у дверей отделения, был слегка выбит из колеи. Что у них тут, катастрофа районного масштаба? Да запросто. Эти Броуди непредсказуемы все до единого.  
– Вы не введете меня в курс дела? – устало спросил Темплтон, пока они преодолевали один бесконечный коридор за другим.  
– Нам нужна ваша помощь как консультанта, – отозвался коллега. – Сюда, пожалуйста.  
– Консультанта в чем?  
– Вы ведь курировали дело Броуди последние три года?  
Начинается, с тоской подумал Роджер, это как зыбучие пески – засасывает с головой. Бесконечное послесловие после развязки драмы…  
– Имел такое счастье, – согласился он.  
– Честно говоря, мы в тупике…  
Через очередную защищенную всеми мыслимыми заклинаниями дверь они вошли в просторную комнату без окон, народу в столь поздний час было столько, что Роджер понял: не просто ЧП, а сверхсерьезное ЧП… На лицах коллег был написан живейший интерес. Это что ж такое Эйвен мог учудить? Помимо воли, он начал проникаться любопытством.  
А вот коллегу приобщение к столь печально известному делу отнюдь не радовало. Слишком много в нем было подводных камней. И в придачу ко всему еще и Мортон… Любой неверный шаг – и карьера под откос.  
– Мы вызвали нескольких теоретиков, но, думаю, вы справитесь лучше. Тем более что, насколько я понимаю, кроме предположений, исследователи все равно ничего сообщить не могут…  
– Я уже и так заинтригован. И с чем же придется справляться?  
У Роджера были веские основания подозревать, что миссию просвещения Эйвена относительно магии в общем и персонального положения семейства Броуди в частности начальство привычно спихнет на него, но не сразу же после повторной инициации! Даже Мортон не опустился бы до такого садизма.  
– Броуди – ваша епархия. Вы знаете всю историю, вы с ними общались… Никто лучше вас им об этом не расскажет.  
Им? Что, Саманта тоже здесь? Роджер мрачно подумал, что уж кому-кому, а ей полную версию семейной истории слышать не стоит. В ближайшие лет десять, как минимум. Хоть кому-то нужно дать побыть обычным ребенком.  
– Этот парень в самом деле профессор, – заявил коллега с мученическим выражением лица. – Стратегия допроса, наверное, на студентах отработана…  
– Профе…? – начал было Роджер с удивлением и осекся. До того, как с подачи старшего брата стать боевым артефактом, Феб Брэнелл Патрик Броуди, сбежав в шестнадцать лет из дома, успел сделать карьеру на поприще, никогда магами не поощрявшемся – в области науки. Причем выбор учебного заведения был соответствующим – мало что так раздражало магическую общественность, как попытки прочей части человечества приобщиться к неведомому путем его систематического изучения.  
Роджер закусил губу, глядя на коллегу в молчаливом, напряженном ожидании – поверить сейчас в чудо было бы слишком большой уступкой самому себе.  
– Наслышан я об этих двоих, – продолжал тот с каким-то мрачным восхищением, – но не думал… Как вы с ними справлялись? Это же шаровая молния! В двух экземплярах.  
Роджер помолчал. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. На губах неожиданно обнаружился коньячный привкус, и в голове прояснилось.  
– Они… здесь?  
– Здесь, – удивленно подтвердил коллега. – А куда мне их девать? Был срочный вызов, по зеленому коду… Редчайший антиквариат, кстати. Бешеных денег стоит на черном рынке… Стоил бы.  
– Некоторые из высших предпочитают страховать членов семьи от возможных неприятностей, – машинально отозвался Роджер.  
…Вот только эти двое никогда бы не воспользовались подобной страховкой. Магическому сообществу они не доверяли в принципе. И, кстати, «стратегию допроса» Феб, каким его знал Роджер, отрабатывал на самих магах, пытаясь вырваться из поставленной братом ловушки. Собственный жизненный опыт после пятнадцати был для него наглухо закрыт. Что за ересь? Не может же человек так измениться за три часа?  
– Будь я проклят, если этот доктор наук не вытянул из меня политико-экономико-культурного обзора!.. Как он меня еще штаны не попросил снять, чтобы «молнию» изучить…  
…И схема вдруг четко выстроилась в сознании Роджера. Лекции Мортона по истории, второй курс. Моральный императив классической магии – обратимость изменений. Как это в духе Аллена Броуди… вернуть их в исходное состояние, без единой царапины, полученной в битвах во имя семьи… Не то абсурдная забота, не то крайне изощренное издевательство…  
– Ничего не знают и требуют ввести их в курс дела? – устало спросил он у коллеги.  
Тот кивнул со скорбной миной. Его можно было понять… Объясни трагической легенде, что она – легенда. Юридический прецедент. Магическая головоломка. Скелет в шкафу.  
– Что вы им сказали? – и какие выводы они успели сделать?..  
– Так, в общих чертах… – коллега махнул рукой. Ясное дело, глубоко лезть ему не хотелось.  
– И где же они?  
– Сюда, – коллега кивнул на двери комнаты отдыха. На них теперь впору охранные знаки чертить… – и заберите у него мой iPod. Пожалуйста.  
От приступа истерического смеха Роджера удержался только чудом. Вышибить из Феба Броуди любознательность… да, тут одного заклинания маловато будет.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и переступил порог.  
Как ни странно, они были похожи, ужасно похожи на самих себя тремя часами ранее… Более поздняя версия. Усовершенствованная модель. Чертей для Аллена определенно будет мало… Им даже была к лицу эта давно отошедшая в прошлое мода. А вот пластиковые стаканчики с кофе, наушники на голове у Феба и книга Ффорде у Эммануэля – уже эклектика…  
– Добрый вечер, – он старался не разглядывать их столь явно. – Я – куратор вашего дела. Роджер Темплтон.  
– Добрый вечер, – опустив наушники на шею, профессор Броуди поднялся и учтиво протянул ему руку.  
Да уж, как приятно с вами познакомиться…  
– Спасибо, что так быстро откликнулись, – Мануэль кивнул на кресло возле столика. – Присаживайтесь.  
Он сел. Что, ради всего святого, им говорить? С чего хотя бы начать? Давным-давно в далекой галактике…  
– Мы просили пригласить того из представителей нашей семьи, кто в данный момент владеет силой, но агент Байерли сказал, что это невозможно, – Мануэль не сводил с него глаз. – Почему?  
Роджер задался вопросом, не стоит ли ему на всякий случай сослаться на пятую поправку… В этом возрасте Мануэль как никогда раньше напоминал ему Николаса Броуди, а тот одной фразой мог поставить на место любого представителя совета, включая Мортона. Интересно, сказывается закалка Таламаски или все-таки гены?.. Роджер и сам толком не знал, чего ждал от этих двоих. Может быть, вполне понятной в таких обстоятельствах просьбы… хотя бы намека на просьбу о помощи. Ведь воспользовались же они сигналом бедствия. Но, как и всегда, им нужна была не помощь, а только информация.  
– Ситуация не совсем обычная, мистер Броуди. Ваш прапра…внучатый племянник вступил в права только сегодня. Боюсь, он мало чем сможет вам помочь.  
Братья переглянулись. Знакомый, совершенно не изменившийся жест. Взросление не отдалило их друг от друга…  
– Тогда нам остается положиться на вас? – Феб смерил его подчеркнуто оценивающим взглядом. – Не слишком ли вы молоды для куратора?  
– А вы – для профессора? – не остался в долгу Роджер. – Кстати, мне казалось, поспешность суждений не слишком приличествует истинному ученому. Нет?  
Феб улыбнулся.  
– Туше, – признал он. – Я-то рассчитывал остаться вечным студентом. И чуть не остался, судя по тому, что поведал нам достопочтенный агент Байерли. Что ж, лучше иметь дело с вами, чем с кем-то из совета… хотя бы именно в силу возраста. И вашего, и нашего. Как я вижу, вы неплохо нас знали?  
– Это настолько заметно? – Роджер поднял брови, умение буквально парой слов достать собеседника у мальчишки… господина профессора, видимо, врожденное. Как и самонадеянность. – Что, у меня снова нервный тик появился? Или я машинально ищу пистолет? Обычная реакция на ваше общество, не обращайте внимания.  
В глазах Феба запрыгали озорные искорки. Черт, надо же вести себя официально…  
– Вы не просто глазеете, а ищете «десять отличий». И находите. Тем, предыдущим, вероятно, сравнивать было не с чем.  
– Три часа назад вы были младше на двенадцать лет, – Роджер пожал плечами с самым невозмутимым видом. – А один из вас вообще был девчонкой. Это впечатляет, знаете ли.  
– Три часа назад на дворе еще был девятнадцатый век. Так что, позволю себе заметить, мы тоже под впечатлением… Чем же вы заслужили подобную немилость?  
– Немилость?  
– Это дело. Нас, – Феб обвел рукой себя и брата. – Из несколько бессвязного рассказа агента Байерли трудно сделать вывод, что престижнее задания было не найти. Спорный статус, темное заклинание светлого мага, двое подростков с не самыми ангельскими характерами… Я еще помню себя в пятнадцать… врагу такого счастья не пожелаешь, – он усмехнулся.  
Это будет даже еще сложнее, чем казалось, с веселой обреченностью понял Темплтон. Обаяние Фокса в пятнадцать умножить на два – и то мало… В аудиториях на его лекциях наверняка яблоку упасть было негде…  
– Так что вы натворили, если вас и теперь послали на амбразуру?  
– Мое мнение слишком часто расходится с мнением начальства, – заявил Роджер, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Удовлетворены? Поверите мне на слово или потребуете выдержку из личного дела?.. – он вздохнул. – Знаете, многоуважаемый господин профессор, в пятнадцать вы были занозой в заднице, но что-то я сомневаюсь, что характер с тех пор у вас сильно изменился к лучшему.  
– Что за детский сад? – не выдержав, с укоризной спросил Мануэль. – Феб? Мистер Темплтон? Угомонитесь. Ста пятидесяти лет переходного возраста мне хватит за глаза, помню я их или нет.  
И как все время так получается, хотел бы он знать… Роджер помнил, что плюнул на кураторскую объективность через неделю после знакомства с ними. Слава Богу, его треккерские посиделки с подопечным… подопечными начальство принимало за достойное похвалы стремление быть в курсе событий…  
– У нас нет оснований сомневаться в вас, – продолжил Мануэль. – И мне хотелось бы понять, что это за история с наследниками? Боюсь, я не совсем уловил суть. Почему вокруг нашей семьи такая кутерьма? Зачем Аллену вообще понадобилось превращать нас… в оружие?  
Роджер помолчал. Да. Хороший вопрос.  
– Потому что он не собирался отдавать силу Мортону. Нарушил слово. А тот пошел на принцип.  
Броуди снова переглянулись. Феб не то успокаивающе, не то предупреждающе положил брату руку на плечо.  
– Иными словами, все это время ситуация оставалась в подвешенном состоянии? Никто из потомков Аллена не стал магом?  
– Да, – просто ответил Роджер. – До сегодняшнего дня.  
– И Мортон, надо полагать, позаботился о том, чтобы каждый получил свой комфортабельный уголок в аду?  
– Да, – снова согласился Роджер. И добавил, цитируя определение Фокса: – Это был бег по кругу.  
– Прелестно, – резюмировал Феб. – Что тут еще сказать… Оказывается, мой характер и то, что Мануэль стал девчонкой, были отнюдь не худшей стороной дела… То-то развлекся весь совет.  
– Аллен не… – начал было Мануэль и смолк. Начал заново: – То есть каждый из них… из наследников попадал под… атаку? И последний – сегодня?  
– А вы были щитом, – Роджер кивнул. Посвящать их в подробности он не собирался.  
– И поскольку Алленова гениальная идея нарушала кодекс, никто не вмешивался, – утверждающим тоном сказал Мануэль. Роджер опустил глаза. Чувство беспомощности и вины и так было для него лейтмотивом дела Броуди, но сейчас просто обжигало. – Он все рассчитал…  
– Мир изменился меньше, чем я предполагал, – сказал наконец Феб. – Не знаю только, к лучшему ли это… Мортон, как я понимаю, еще жив? Если последний наследник стал магом только сегодня.  
Вот уж к кому Роджер не собирался и близко их подпускать, так это к Мортону. Пусть все тридцать раз закончилось – незачем искушать судьбу. Пусть Эйвен с ним разбирается.  
– Вам не кажется, что стоит сначала хоть немного адаптироваться в этом времени, а потом уже делать выводы?  
– Мне? Кажется. Я стараюсь не лезть в воду, не зная брода, но… Эм? – Феб повернулся к брату. – Решать тебе.  
Это еще что за новости? Роджер открыл было рот, собираясь решительно запротестовать, но Мануэль его опередил.  
– Я хочу все прояснить, – без тени сомнения сказал он. – Раз уж так далеко зашло.  
Феб помолчал, изучающе глядя на него, потом пожал плечами.  
– Как скажешь. Вы можете помочь нам связаться с Мортоном? – спокойно спросил он у Роджера.  
– Я вам запрещаю, – Темплтон не узнал собственного голоса, – даже близко к нему подходить. Черт побери, Феб, всякого я от вас натерпелся, но за один день умереть, воскреснуть, вырасти на двенадцать лет, забыть полтора столетия и снова лезть на рожон – это слишком даже для вас! Старший брат у вас был идиотом, но вы-то нет!  
– Я Бэт-костюм одену, – рассеяно отозвался Феб, не сводя с него пытливого задумчивого взгляда. – И световой меч возьму, для страховки…  
– Что?! – Роджер, кажется, ослышался.  
– А? Извините. Глупая шутка, – слишком быстро для искренности покаялся Феб. Байерли им тут что, и обзор современного кино успел сделать? – Но нам в самом деле нужно разобраться… А потом уж… адаптироваться. Кстати, люди и правда высадились на Луне? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Абсолютно, – радостно подтвердил Роджер. Вот уж о чем он мог рассказывать безо всякой опаски… – Космический туризм входит в моду…  
– Одно это стоило всей кутерьмы, – мечтательно протянул Феб, словно читая его мысли. – А пришельцев у вас нет, таких…? – он изобразил пальцами над головой не то антенны, не то рожки.  
– Инопланетяне – это в «Стар Треке», – несмотря на всю неимоверную сложность ситуации, Роджеру стало весело. – Вам понравится, обещаю.  
Телефонный звонок прозвучал неожиданно некстати, Темплтон нехотя вытащил мобильный.  
– Да?  
– Вы бы не могли оторваться на минуту? – голос Байерли на сей раз отражал очевидную нервозность. – Сейчас.  
Когда Роджер с извинениями вышел в общую комнату, его поразила неестественная, вибрирующая от напряжения тишина. А ведь народу только прибавилось… Среди присутствующих он заметил даже несколько лысин из числа собственного начальства и пару-тройку теоретиков-фундаменталистов. А затишье-то как перед бурей…  
Когда в комнату вошел Мортон, собственной персоной, Темплтон почти не удивился. Его только помяни… Присутствующие старательно отводили взгляд, усиленно изображая крайнюю занятость. Целая комната невидимок.  
К Мортону подскочил было какой-то толстяк и почтительно, но крайне взволновано принялся что-то втолковывать, но тот просто отодвинул его в сторону – что ни говори, а у положения известного чернокнижника есть свои преимущества.  
– Еще раз здравствуйте, Роджер, – Мортон остановился прямо перед ним со знакомой понимающей усмешкой. – Ваши полчаса истекли.  
– Полчаса?.. – недоуменно переспросил Темплтон. – В каком смысле? Мы же только начали…  
– Сэр, – как из под земли вырос смятенный Байерли. Сегодня явно был не его день – попасть в эпицентр этой истории, со всеми ее особенностями, включая Мортона… – При всем уважении, не могли бы вы сообщить цель вашего… визита… в данных обстоятельствах…  
Роджер тоже очень хотел бы знать.  
– Что вы уже выяснили? – вместо ответа поинтересовался Мортон. – Остаточные явления, резонансы, смещения? Психологическая нестабильность? После заклинания, включающего изменение личности, побочные эффекты более чем вероятны. Да не мнитесь вы, Роджер, к ним у меня претензий нет.  
– А что, если бы они стали сгустками шизоидной протоплазмы? – протянул Темплтон в притворной задумчивости. – Интереснейший побочный эффект…  
– След затухает, – поспешно перебил его Байерли, видимо, получив инструкции. – Помимо этого, никаких изменений… сэр, они… просто люди.  
– Вот именно, – Роджер так и не отошел от двери. – Что сейчас-то вам от них нужно?  
Брошенный на него взгляд Байерли был просто страшен. К своим бывшим ученикам Мортон относился лояльнее, чем к кому бы то ни было, но ведь до определенной черты! Дипломатичность, дипломатичность и еще раз дипломатичность – на лице коллеги просто-таки читалась бегущая строка. С высшими темными магами не ссорятся.  
– Полагаю, то же, что и вам, – усмехнулся Мортон. Тени в комнате уже напоминали бездонные колодцы – не слишком благоприятный признак. Правда, щупальца они еще не отрастили… Потянуло холодом. – Господа, я ни в коем случае не подвергаю сомнению необходимость бюрократической возни, однако прежде чем допрашивать моего спутника жизни и его брата, вам все же следовало посоветоваться со мной.  
Вечер не то, что «не закончился», отчетливо понял Роджер, он только начинается… Байерли смотрел на некроманта с вполне понятным выражением паники. Общедоступная версия биографии Мортона, конечно, пестрела пробелами и неточностями, но чтоб настолько…  
– Вы позволите? – директор кивнул на дверь. Роджер не пошевелился. Броуди сейчас беззащитнее, чем когда-либо, и лично препровождать к ним под каким бы то ни было предлогом одного из сильнейших темных магов на планете он не собирался.  
Дверь распахнулась сама. Изнутри.  
– Здравствуйте, Эндрю, – спокойно сказал Феб с порога. – Что-то вы задержались, – и он за плечи отодвинул Роджера в сторону, освобождая дорогу. – Заходите… раз уж пришли. Мануэль ждет.  
Психологическая нестабильность? Сейчас Роджер не был уже так уверен в обратном… Ради всего святого… Но Феб был совершенно серьезен.  
Мортон помедлил еще одно мгновение.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он старшему из ныне здравствующих Броуди и переступил порог. Дверь закрылась.  
Роджер посмотрел на Феба. Озадаченный, даже какой-то растерянный взгляд. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него. Пожал плечами.  
– Думаете, это все правда? – некстати прошипел Байерли Роджеру в самое ухо.  
– А вы попросите у Мортона документальное подтверждение, – не удержался тот от сарказма.  
Комната понемногу оживала, зашевелились соляные столпы, зашелестели бумаги, кто-то уже с кем-то спорил…  
– Теперь только хоровода в сочельник вокруг елки и не хватает! – едко заметил Байерли. – Даже для него как-то… слишком.  
– Это еще что, – не менее ядовито отозвался Роджер, – вот спать с правнучатыми племянниками своего любовника – точно моветон…  
Феб бросил на него взгляд, полный искреннего недоумения. Байерли глубоко вздохнул, очевидно, признавая непостижимость бытия, и наконец оторвался от созерцания дверей. Теперь охранные знаки впору рисовать по всей комнате…  
– Я уж думал, на сегодня сюрпризы закончились, – бросил Роджер Фебу едва ли не со злостью. – Но у вас всегда… туз в рукаве.  
– Они не слишком стремились к огласке… – отозвался тот, словно извиняясь.  
– Я так и понял, – Роджер вздохнул. – Иногда мне кажется, что Аллен был прав… Так и хочется превратить вас во что-то… этакое. Мануэль вообще в своем уме?! И куда смотрели вы?  
– Издержки демократии, – как-то слишком легкомысленно пояснил Феб, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Дай человеку право выбирать… так он как выберет… А мы можем отсюда выйти, а? Или я в карантине?  
Роджер развернулся и пошел к двери. Чем он в самом деле заслужил все это?..

**Шаг двадцатый**

Сидя за столиком кафе в аэропорту, Эйвен вглядывался в горизонт и пил кофе. Чашку за чашкой. Саманта спала, положив голову ему на колени.  
Чувство было странным. За столько лет он сжился со страхом и с темнотой. В том числе и собственной. С тем, что безопасности не существует.  
Он смог. Он не просто выжил, но и… победил. Себя. Все прочее было не так уж важно. Что такое перспектива неминуемого поражения по сравнению с возможностью прервать этот порочный круг…  
Диспетчер объявила рейс на Денвер. Эйвен расплатился, взял дочь на руки и пошел к самолету. В мире сейчас было только одно место, где он мог почувствовать себя как дома.  
Когда такси остановилось у особняка Николаса, была уже глубокая ночь, и Эйвен с запозданием спохватился, что не мешало бы предупредить о своем приезде. Желание поскорее очутиться здесь гнало его вперед, как и… вчера? позавчера?.. он не мог вспомнить. Не так уж часто он имел возможность воспользоваться официальным предлогом, чтобы хоть ненадолго войти в этот дом.  
Саманта сонно моргала, глядя по сторонам и ежась от ночной сырости.  
– Пап? – протянула она вопросительно. Фокс и Дана привозили ее сюда прошлым летом, на каникулы. Тогда они прогостили у дяди Никки месяц, не меньше, один из лучших месяцев в ее жизни.  
Эйвен набросил ей на плечи свою куртку и повел вверх по старым, выщербленным ступенькам. В высоких окнах было темно. И снова, как в детстве, как в юности, у него ускорился пульс, когда он нажимал на кнопку звонка… Даже в мире изменчивых непостоянностей есть то, с чем мы рождаемся и с чем умираем…  
– Добрый вечер, дядя Никки, – с усталой вежливостью сказала Саманта, прикрывая зевок ладонью.  
– Это мы, – Эйвен сам чувствовал, насколько неуверенной была его улыбка. – Ты не против?  
– Жизнь в последнее время становится все интереснее, – усмехнулся Николас ему в ответ, пропуская их в дом.  
Знакомый скрип половиц успокаивал лучше всяких заклинаний… Эти стены были просто пропитаны покоем и теплом… Эйвен сам не заметил, как оказался на диване с чашкой чая, а Саманта – в кресле со стаканом горячего молока, когда успел разгореться огонь в камине…  
– Ты извини, что я что-то слишком зачастил, – покаянным тоном сказал он, шурша оберткой от конфеты. – Просто…  
– Ну, это лучше, чем видеться раз в десять лет, – Николас укутал Саманту в плед и сел в кресло напротив. – Так что же случилось? Вы оба в порядке?  
– Я принял наследство, – прямо сказал Эйвен. Помедлил. – Лучше я, чем Сэм. Или ее дети. Или дети ее детей… – он посмотрел на засыпающую дочь и почему-то вздрогнул. Поспешно отпил обжигающего чая.  
– Сражение? – вполголоса спросил Николас.  
Эйвен напряженно кивнул, обратив взгляд к ковру на полу.  
– Не думал, что такое можно пережить дважды, – сказал он наконец. – Как Джону и Джеки удавалось…  
– У них не было выбора, – мягко напомнил Николас. – Но зато теперь он есть у всех...  
– Неужели? – с горечью спросил Эйвен. – Какой выбор, когда их самих больше нет?.. Я не слишком любил их, как ты знаешь, но… Наша семья действительно не очень-то ласкова к своим…  
Николас поднялся, поворошил дрова в камине, переставил посуду на столе, а Эйвен ждал ответа, не решаясь нарушить молчание. Печаль, окутывавшая кузена, была куда более пронзительной, чем его собственная.  
– Безумное чаепитие, – сказал тот наконец со вздохом, остановившись перед Самантой. – Не хочешь вынуть Соню из чайника?.. Тут не слишком-то удобно.  
Вдвоем они внесли девочку по лестнице наверх, в знакомую Эйвену до мелочей гостевую спальню, уложили в постель.  
– Оставь лампу, – сказал Эйвен, развязывая шнурки на кроссовках дочери. – Ей сейчас нельзя быть в темноте… я помню. И дверь не закрывай.  
Николас молча кивнул, бросив краткий взгляд на бледное лицо девочки. Нахмурился.  
– Мы услышим снизу, если она проснется, – пообещал он, выводя кузена на лестницу. – Я тоже помню… Ровно сорок секунд, чтобы добежать, когда кому-то снятся кошмары…  
Эйвен снова устроился поближе к камину, притих, глядя в огонь.  
– Джеки в любом случае предпочла бы закончить эту эстафету, – сказал вдруг Николас. – Как и Джон… Они устали, Эйвен. Как они устали… Но мне будет так их не хватать…  
– Тебе? – переспросил Эйвен. В его сознании стражи и кузен располагались в не сообщающихся уголках вселенной.  
– Мы с Джеки дружили тридцать лет, – сумрачно улыбнулся Николас. – Два семейных историка… Два архивных маньяка. Наверное, это где-то в генах. Или «системное переплетение» по Хеллингеру, как говорит Джон.  
– Тридцать лет? – удивленным эхом повторил Эйвен. Для него та история на уровне событий тогда же и закончилась, остались лишь лоскутки чувств и ощущений, подавляемая память. Стражи пришли из ниоткуда, ушли в никуда, чтобы появиться снова, когда в них будет нужда. Из той коробки, где они хранятся между сражениями… А они, оказывается, реальны не только во внутренней темноте, но и на свету обыденной жизни.  
Два мира столкнулись в этот момент между собой, затрещав по всем швам.  
– Ты бы видел, сколько всего они оставили после себя... Результаты исследований, экспериментов, поисков… Там хватит на энциклопедию. Все задокументировано. Джеки всегда была тщательна. Думаю, Мануэль быстро разберется.  
– Но как… когда вы подружились? – Эйвена интересовала сейчас отнюдь не резервная копия памяти своих бывших стражей.  
– Когда пытались вытащить тебя из твоих… кошмаров, – честно признался кузен. – После сражения… Помню, мы сидели тут, в гостиной, и советовались…  
Жар от камина вдруг стал нестерпимым, и Эйвен машинально отодвинулся дальше, с величайшей осторожностью поставив чашку на стол.  
Хорошо, что в комнате было полутемно.  
– И к чему вы пришли? – спросил он наконец.  
– Учитывая, каким образом тебя заставили сражаться, мы с Джеки согласились, что без фрейдистских методов не обойтись… Джон нам тут же прочитал лекцию…  
– Ты знал? – голос у Эйвена чуть не сорвался. Волна ужаса вставала перед ним, как цунами.  
– Эйви, я, конечно, был подростком, но ведь не идиотом же, – Николас пожал плечами.  
Разговоры с Джоном Эйвен пусть и смутно, но помнил. Обычно в сумерках, где-то подальше от дома. Из всего этого осталось убеждение, что ничьей вины тут нет, а есть просто недосмотр человеческой природы… хотя Джон вовсе не считал это недосмотром… Впрочем, из Джона был тот еще моральный авторитет. Но Эйвену не приходило тогда в голову, что еще кто-то может быть посвящен в тайну, что вокруг него заговор молчания…  
– И Джеки… – начал он. Правильная, рассудительная Джеки… Как и правильный, рассудительный Никки…  
– Джеки успокаивала меня, – не глядя на кузена, ответил Николас. – Потому что я мог и убить кого-то. Аллена тоже можно понять… Жаль, что я не маг. Пришлось искать иной путь…  
Аллен Эйвена сейчас не занимал. Пугающая картина стояла перед его внутренним взором. С тех далеких времен, когда он со всей очевидностью понял, что его обожание кузена не столь уж незамутненное, как ему казалось, умолчание стало для него первой директивой. Ни в коем случае не проявлять своей порицаемой привязанности, не дать повода для разрыва этой необходимой ему для жизни дружбы. Даже если для этого придется саму дружбу свести к общению рождественскими открытками… Лучше так, чем никак вообще. Эйвен защищал Никки от себя, как мог. Как защищал и дочь от сверхъестественного тем, что старался держаться от нее подальше… Оказалось, что в обоих случаях все было напрасно. Крушение неизбежно.  
– Им не стоило… – с усилием выговорил он наконец, – втягивать в это тебя…  
– Втягивать? – переспросил Николас. – Эйви, ты серьезно думаешь, что меня можно во что-то втянуть?.. Что исключительно по просьбе Джона я на год отложил поступление в колледж, чтобы читать тебе на ночь Жюля Верна, когда у тебя была бессонница?  
– Но… – Эйвен смотрел на него удивленными, недоверчивыми глазами, боясь не то, что делать выводы, а и просто думать. – Ведь ты же не…  
Он никогда толком не знал, как же относится к нему Никки. Роль «психа в своем поколении» не слишком располагает к искренности окружающих, заботливо мирящихся со странностями родственников. Когда не можешь рассчитывать на большее, привыкаешь и к тому, что есть. Эйвен слишком долго учился контролировать свое мышление, безжалостной цензурой вычеркивая все «лишнее».  
– Мне только было интересно, – сказал Николас, – почему ты пошел к нему? Почему не ко мне?.. Потом я перестал себя спрашивать. Доверие и желание настолько субъективны…  
– Да не в этом ведь дело! – Эйвен вскочил, чуть не перевернув стол, и замер, ошарашенный собственным порывом. – Ну не в этом же! Как я мог сказать тебе… проще было умереть, честное слово.  
– Почему? Не помню, чтобы я был когда-либо ревнителем пуританской морали...  
– Да потому! Потому, что в те года в нашем кругу не принято было любить других мальчишек! А уж родственников так тем более! Твоя мать утопила бы меня в ближайшем пруду!  
– Так и спрашивал бы меня, а не ее!  
– Да? А ты бы не утопил меня в том же пруду?  
– Нет. Живьем ты нравишься мне больше… Кроме тех моментов, когда тебя в самом деле хочется придушить.  
– Это был слишком большой риск, – глухо сказал Эйвен, не замечая, как ногти впиваются в собственные ладони. – А тот… тот прочел мои мысли, наверное… ненавижу! – отлетевший к стене стол зазвенел осколками разбившейся посуды. – Я не хотел замарать и тебя… – шепотом закончил он. И поднял наконец глаза. – А ты что подумал?  
– Лучше тебе не знать… – Николас тоже поднялся. – Это не делает мне чести. Ревность, знаешь ли, плохой толкователь…  
Эйвен просто молча обнял его, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Предел мечтаний, не изменившийся лет с двенадцати. Недоступное блаженство. Вся темнота, включая и ту, тридцать лет назад, отступала перед этим теплом. Судорожный вздох отозвался дрожью, и Николас крепче прижал его к себе, тоже совершенно по-детски целуя волосы на макушке. Можно вырасти – повзрослеть куда сложнее… когда нет возможности тратить нежность, и заботу, и ласку, и любовь наконец… Только хранить. Чужим не отдашь того, что им не принадлежит, даже если захочешь. А никто из них не хотел. Эта часть души неприкосновенно и мучительно просто ждала, без надежды, без отчаяния. И теперь оглушала.  
– Пошли, – мягко сказал Николас, увлекая Эйвена за собой.  
– Но Саманта… – вдруг вспомнил тот, виновато оглядываясь.  
– Мы услышим, – снова заверил его кузен. – У меня норматив по одеванию меньше минуты… а ты вполне можешь и в футболке прибежать…  
И с дружным смехом они ввалились в дверь спальни.

***

Лифт поднял Роджера и его бывшего подопечного на крышу – в этот час там не было никого, даже заядлых курильщиков. Феб присел на парапет, с интересом рассматривая урбанистический пейзаж, высоты он определенно не боялся. Сияющие со стен соседних домов рекламы бросали феерические отблески на взъерошенные рыжие волосы и более чем старомодный костюм. Что за странная ночь…  
– Думаю, стоит озвучить мое видение ситуации, – сказал наконец Феб со вздохом. – Хотя бы той части, о которой я имею более-менее ясное представление. Начнем с простого.  
– И? – поинтересовался Роджер с вызовом, остановившись прямо перед ним.  
– Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от выбора брата, – сказал Феб прямо. Да уж, самое простое… – Но Эндрю делает его счастливым, а для меня это, скажу вам честно, главное. Мне плевать на соображения морали, фамильной чести и всего прочего.  
В этом Роджер нисколько не сомневался. Там, где дело касалось Мануэля, Феб готов был бросить вызов всему миру. И, по всей вероятности, собственному старшему брату в первую очередь.  
– А вот теперь сложное, – Феб пожал плечами. – Аллен. Ему попустительство чьим-то капризам свойственно не было… Аллену вообще с нами крайне не повезло. Он так старался воспитать из нас личностей, достойных нашей фамилии, – он усмехнулся. – А мы никогда не оправдывали его ожиданий. Противоречили. Бунтовали.  
– Мне кажется, в воспитании он преуспел, – заметил Роджер вполголоса.  
– Не по его критериям… – Феб покачал головой. – Думаю, вы знаете: Аллен с детства был вундеркиндом. Сильнейший маг. Талантливейший теоретик. Лидер всегда и во всем. Отец вложил в него все, что знал и умел… Родители умерли рано, так что мы были всецело на его попечении… Как писал Норберт Винер, те, кто решается вырезать человеческую душу по размеру собственной, должны быть уверены, что их образ заслуживает того, чтобы по нему создавать новый. Аллен был уверен в своей безупречности абсолютно.  
Очередной анахронизм в его речи объяснить было труднее, чем предыдущие, Роджер это понимал. И объяснять пока не пытался.  
– Так что сначала ушел я. Потом Мануэль. Две паршивых овцы в одном поколении. Аллен был Старшим Братом, а мы – виновными в мысле- и не только преступлениях. Тут к Адлеру не ходи – затяжной конфликт, – Феб помолчал.  
– Адлеру? – все-таки переспросил Роджер. У него были огромные сомнения, что Байерли успел дать краткую сводку о развитии психологии в ХХ веке.  
– Он не мог нас принять. Никак. Таламаска Мануэля. Мой университет. Наши нравственно сомнительные предпочтения в личной жизни. Одно к одному. Иногда мне казалось, что он ненавидел нас так же сильно, как любил… А Мортон… Мортон просто стал последним звеном в череде наших преступлений против Алленовых законов бытия. Не знаю, чего он хотел больше: спасти Мануэля от порока и тьмы или свою честь от последствий скандала, – Феб проводил глазами огни самолета и фыркнул. – Такого ему бы не простили… А он не простил нас. Мануэля за такой выбор, и меня за то, что встал на его сторону, когда он призвал нас к ответу. Я не находил, что Мануэль достоин алой буквы, ибо считал и считаю: свобода выбора – высшее достижение человеческой мысли. Но последняя выдумка Аллена… Снимаю шляпу. Оставить силу в семье, при этом отомстив всем нам… Лишить Мортона любовника: девчонка-подросток – это было гениальное решение. Близок локоток, да не укусишь… бедняга Эндрю… У нас с Мануэлем отнять наши жизни, все, чего мы достигли. Даже память. Обязать нас преданно служить семье. И в придачу заставить Мортона сражаться с нами… Отличная моральная компенсация. Вот только не думаю, что в планы Аллена входила прореха в сто пятьдесят лет шириной… Он обожал своего сына как самого себя. И все оставлял ему, включая нас. Самое логичное для него решение перед перспективой поражения. Полагаю, он был уверен, что Джеймс победит. А тот просто отказался. Забавно. В самом деле забавно.  
Роджер знал всю историю вдоль и поперек, и рассматривать ее под новым углом зрения было как пользоваться ключом вместо привычной отмычки. Аллен был не последним светлым магом, но отнюдь не ставил во главу угла борьбу с тьмой. Его интересы были в основном академическими. Для такого прагматика, как он, рискнуть всем ради призрачного шанса победить некроманта было не то что нехарактерно, это отдавало помешательством. Официальная версия, правда, предпочитала не вдаваться в психологические детали. Так что в светлых кругах Аллен Броуди считался героем-одиночкой, чей образ был бы иконописным, если б не выбор средств противодействия. И ладно бы наложил заклинание на слуг, так ведь на своих же братьев! Магия на крови в раздел светлой испокон веков не входила. Впрочем, последние лет сто на моральную сторону этого и без того сложного дела все тактично закрывали глаза. Ну, в самом деле, предсмертная слабость достойного во всех прочих отношениях человека… Феб и Эммануэль, правда, были как бельмо на глазу. Поставленные вне закона самим фактом своего существования; скорее антропоморфные артефакты, чем люди; с разумом и памятью подростков; обреченные рисковать собой вновь и вновь…  
– И в виде оправдания хочу сказать, что Мортон мне нравится. Как личность. Как преподаватель преподавателю, – Феб усмехнулся. – Единственным злом он искренне считает невежество. Вполне понятное заблуждение для человека, чьи взгляды формировались в эпоху Просвещения. Интереснейшее сочетание темной стороны мироздания и светлых идей человечества, вы не находите?  
– Вижу, вы хорошо знакомы, – с затаенной ревностью отметил Роджер. Кто этих Броуди знает… За сто с лишним лет мало кто из них устоял.  
– Я три года входил в состав археологической экспедиции Мискатоника, исследовавшей древние обсерватории на его землях в Европе, – пожал плечами Феб. – Как и Мануэль от Таламаски. Так что время познакомиться у нас имелось. Кто-то же должен был блюсти репутацию моего младшего брата…  
Он улыбнулся. Обвел глазами мерцающую панораму.  
– Но, должен признать, все могло обернуться куда хуже. Я могу и ошибаться, но этот век кажется мне сносным.  
– К тому же вы живы, в здравом рассудке, и с вами Мануэль? – продолжил Роджер.  
– Именно, – Феб кивнул. – Интересно, сколько времени займет моя профессиональная переподготовка?..  
– А вы сейчас какую область имеете в виду? – со смешком уточнил Роджер. – Астрономию? Психологию?  
– Хм… Обе, я полагаю. До звезд ведь сейчас, как я понял, рукой подать…  
Роджер от души посочувствовал НАСА. Феб улыбнулся, похлопал по парапету рядом с собой.  
– Да сядьте вы уже, я не кусаюсь… Вот, я во всем признался. Искренне и чистосердечно. Теперь ваша очередь.  
Что? С запоздалым озарением Роджер спохватился, что ночные бдения наедине с этим воплощением любознательности были не лучшей идеей. Стоило предположить, что просто так Феб Броуди не стал бы делать экскурс в семейную историю. Нормальные люди, обнаружив себя в другом времени, нервничают, теряются, пытаются переосмыслить действительность… А Броуди нужна информация, причем из первых рук. Надо ж было так подставиться… и даже Мануэля нет, чтобы его притормозить.  
– И что же вам рассказать? – спросил Роджер осторожно.  
– Ну, – Феб устроился поудобнее, глядя на него с нескрываемым веселым блеском в глазах. – Для начала, каким я был?  
Пересказывать трактат в пятнадцати томах ночи не хватит…  
– Вы изменяли мир – под себя, – наконец сказал Роджер. – И людей вокруг вас.  
– Мне это нравилось? – после паузы спросил Феб. – Колдовать?  
– Вы готовы были рискнуть жизнью, чтобы стать обычным человеком и… вырасти, – предельно искренне отозвался Роджер.  
– Тогда все вышло, – резюмировал Феб. – Так или иначе. И хватит о прошлом. Идем дальше… – и без малейшего перехода: – А вы в меня влюблены давно или это сегодня с первого взгляда?  
– Что?.. – Роджер понял, что даже секундное смущенное замешательство может дорого ему стоить. Как он… Вот и слушай рассказы о чьем-то тяжелом детстве… Фокс, слава Богу, и близко не отличался такой проницательностью. – Не слишком ли вы высокого мнения о своей профессорской персоне, а? – с вымученным сарказмом поинтересовался он. –Ваши провокации… И, кстати, вы мне еще должны три месяца стрижки газонов!  
– Ага, значит, и то, и другое, – сделал глубокомысленный вывод Феб. – Можно только вместо газонов я кусты художественно оформлю, у меня это лучше выходит? Меня наш садовник учил… А у нас чувства как, взаимны?  
Вот попробуй остановить слона «на всем скаку», с тоской подумал Роджер. Нет, стадо слонов… А лучше колону рефрижераторов…  
– Да с чего вы вообще взяли… Вам сутки назад пятнадцать лет было, между прочим!  
– Так не пять же, – резонно возразил Феб. И добавил, словно теорему обосновывал: – Стало быть, до объяснений дело не дошло. А, ну конечно. Я молчал, у меня ответственность перед семьей и более чем неопределенная перспектива, а у вас – долг, знание о моем сомнительном будущем и мой возраст… Да-да, я провокатор, это я уже слышал.  
– Здесь, между прочим, высоко. А летать вы больше не умеете, – предупредил Роджер, так, на всякий случай. Очень некстати вспомнились собственные предположения насчет того, какими могли бы вырасти стражи рода Броуди, будь у них такой шанс… Действительность же, как водится, превосходила всякое воображение.  
– А я умел? – восхитился Феб и покосился вниз, тоже на всякий случай. – Ай да я…  
– А у вас в девятнадцатом веке все такие… прогрессивные? – после паузы поинтересовался Роджер. – Или вы, как обычно, опережаете время?  
– Некоторые идеи насчет устройства личной жизни, знаете ли, сопутствуют человечеству на всем пути его развития… что вписывай их в уголовный кодекс, что вычеркивай, – Феб только руками развел. – Или сейчас в истории только даты учат? – дразнящая ухмылка была ему чересчур к лицу.  
Роджер давно подозревал, что скандалом Аллену Броуди грозило не только поведение самого младшего из братьев.  
– Мне как-то неудобно вам напоминать, – в свою очередь совершенно невинно начал он, – но я-то вас знаю давно, а вот вы меня… И подобная искренность наводит либо на мысль о вашей глубочайшей безнравственности, во что мне слабо верится, либо… Так что там насчет любви с первого взгляда?  
Феб оперся локтем о колено и задумался, словно вопрос в самом деле поставил его в тупик.  
– Я все еще в сомнениях, – поделился он наконец. – В таком хаосе поди разбери… Стресс ведь… Адреналин опять же… И вообще поспешность суждений мне как-то несвойственна…  
– Неужели?  
– Хотя само мое доверие к вам меня уже поражает… Не срабатывает мой обычный стоп-сигнал на откровенность, – он усмехнулся. – И я вот подумал… исключительно ради нашего давнего знакомства и сотрудничества в рамках этого дела… вы бы могли помочь мне разобраться. А?  
Роджер задумчиво посмотрел на него. Само собой, исключительно научный подход и исключительно в исследовательских же интересах. Так и запротоколируем. Сохранять серьезное выражение лица становилось все труднее.  
– Ну, разумеется… если вы очень просите…  
Кто там говорил о хаосе?.. Э, нет, все последние сутки были просто-таки олицетворением устойчивости и упорядоченности по сравнению с этим… Роджер наклонился вперед, чувствуя непривычное смущение, перекрываемое ярчайшим любопытством… ну конечно же, любопытством, и ничем иным… Вот только искра, вспыхнувшая у него в сознании от прикосновения этих губ, в считанные наносекунды превратила подспудно тлеющее пламя в лесной пожар, окрасив легкий поначалу поцелуй, который своей невинностью удивил бы и королеву Викторию, всеми оттенками отчаянного неистовства… Не помня себя, Роджер вцепился в отвороты редингота Феба… какая удобная однако штука… забывая дышать и впитывая в себя ответное безумие… Огонь уже охватил его целиком, а тут еще обратная тяга… Упадем ведь, мелькнула на краю сознания единственная здравая мысль, но в последний момент он успел-таки прибегнуть к левитации.  
Феб рассмеялся куда-то ему в шею, не отпуская судорожно сжатых рук, и осторожно восстановил равновесие.  
– Следовало позаботиться о парашютах, прежде чем бросаться в столь рискованные авантюры, – с привычной уже ухмылкой заявил он, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
– Знаете, господин профессор, – в ответ заявил Роджер, тоже с трудом приходя в себя, – когда комиссия совета будет разбирать ваш случай, то я бы на вашем месте не слишком распространялся о парашютах, адреналине, симпатии ко мне… et cetera, et cetera, а то ведь препарируют чего доброго. Фоновая память – крайне занимательный побочный эффект… – он потеребил наполовину выскользнувшую из петли пуговицу, так что она как бы сама собой расстегнулась, и потянулся к следующей… Хорошая у них была мода, да, но ведь там же еще и жилет… Со второго раза атомный взрыв поцелуя был ожидаем… желаем… ударная волна жара затопила тело до кончиков пальцев, ушла в акустику стона, в трепет, румянец, эту самую… оптическую дезориентацию… да и временную тоже… Когда Феб вдруг мягко отстранился, Роджер чуть не взвыл от разочарования.  
– Мортон, – извиняющимся тоном пояснил Феб, с улыбкой глядя ему через плечо.  
Какого черта?.. Роджер внезапно сообразил, что положение, в котором они находятся, несколько… щекотливое. Закрыл на мгновение глаза, титаническим усилием воли загоняя себя в рамки приличий. Поправил воротник рубашки. И только тогда обернулся.  
Мортон и Мануэль стояли возле двери – с почти одинаковыми полуулыбками, вот уж точно: подобное притягивает подобное… Принесла же их нелегкая…  
– Мистер Броуди, – подчеркнуто вежливо обратился Роджер, отвешивая церемонный поклон. – Не имел возможности вас поздравить…  
Глаза Мануэля сверкнули веселым лукавством.  
– Мы, собственно, собирались пригласить вас на ужин… или же ранний завтрак. Теперь даже не знаю…  
– Отличная идея, – с энтузиазмом подержал его брат, игнорируя очевидную неловкость ситуации. – Надеюсь только, что это будет настоящая еда, а не тот печеный картон, которым нас тут так любезно угощали… Вы позволите? – он подхватил брата под руку и потащил к лифту. – Мы немного покатаемся, ага? Встретимся внизу! – он подмигнул Роджеру. – Эм, держись!  
Двери сомкнулись, беспорядочно замигали индикаторы этажей, и издалека донесся дружный заливистый смех. Броуди были в превосходном настроении.  
Мортон просто повернулся и пошел к лестнице, ему тоже было ясно, что ждать лифта теперь бесполезно. Роджер неохотно поплелся за ним, ежесекундно ожидая иронического комментария.  
Но директор молчал, и это само по себе было подозрительно.  
– Что было в тех записях? – поинтересовался наконец Роджер, устав от тишины и попыток притушить внутренний пожар. Ну Феб! Ужин ему! Нашел время! Вот же ж характер…  
– В каких? – не оборачиваясь, уточнил Мортон.  
– Которые вы так эффектно сожгли в начале вечера, – утешала только редкая по своей банальной простоте мысль, что вся жизнь, как говорится, впереди. Теперь уже точно.  
– А-а… – он усмехнулся. – Просто ключевые страницы анализа заклинания Аллена.  
– Примите мои поздравления, – с нескрываемым сарказмом отозвался Роджер. – И… как давно вы разобрались?  
А ведь никому этот подвиг не удался… Даже специально организованному советом комитету. Ни до конца определить структуру, ни тем более воспроизвести…  
– Боюсь, что не могу приписать себе этой чести. Разобрался нынешний глава отделения Таламаски Колорадо. Пятнадцать лет назад.  
– Николас Броуди? – недоверчиво переспросил Роджер. – Но он ведь даже не маг!  
– Он – Броуди, – пожал плечами Мортон. – А заклинания на крови – именно та область, где факт наличия или отсутствия силы не имеет столь уж решающего значения. В отличие от знания теории магии, здравомыслия, терпения и целеустремленности… столь редких в последние годы для представителей данной фамилии.  
– Подождите, – несколько растеряно начал Роджер. – Пятнадцать лет назад?.. – в исключительных случаях Таламаска шла на сотрудничество с советом, как и наоборот, и, без сомнения, Николас Броуди сумел бы представить дело перед своим руководством именно так – если уж ради блага семьи смог решить такую загадку. Но к совету он не обращался, как куратор Роджер знал бы об этом. Значит… – Он что, пошел с этим к вам?..  
Мортон кивнул, словно подобная инициатива не противоречила инстинкту самосохранения любого знающего подоплеку дел человека. А из всех ныне здравствующих представителей своего семейства Николас знал ее как никто другой…  
– Того, кто из побуждений искренней ненависти не вызывает тебя на поединок, а предлагает взаимовыгодный договор, по меньшей мере стоило выслушать, – заметил Мортон с ноткой веселости. – Аллену бы его конструктивность…  
– Договор? – переспросил Роджер. Уж кому, а одному из лидеров Таламаски должно было быть известно, что сделки с темными силами ничем хорошим не заканчиваются…  
– Да. Я поручился за безопасность всех следующих наследников. С моей стороны, во всяком случае. Автокатастрофу, в которой погибли настоящие Фокс и Дана, предусмотреть было сложно.  
– Но вы чуть не убили Саманту! – резко вскинулся Роджер. Сражение было меньше суток назад, и он помнил его еще слишком отчетливо.  
– Неужели?  
– Если бы не Дана… то есть, не Мануэль… – и Роджер наконец сообразил то, о чем у него за эту ночь не было времени подумать. – Вы его просто оглушили… – в этот раз и в самом деле сражение было совсем уж бескровным. Эйвен в свое время даже с двумя стражами отделался пятью сломанными ребрами, ожогами второй степени и сотрясением мозга средней тяжести. Саманте действительно повезло куда больше.  
– Значит, вы знали. Что все так закончится.  
– В теории – да, – согласился Мортон. – Но заклинание Аллен накладывал отнюдь не в условиях лаборатории, и вероятность сбоев была довольно высока. А, соответственно, и степень опасности.  
– И они тоже… знали? Стражи?  
– Нет. Как и наследники.  
– Но почему? Ведь Николас мог…  
– Это было одним из моих условий, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Неразглашение. Ему пришлось согласиться.  
Роджер помолчал.  
– Вы оказались правы насчет побочных эффектов… но я бы не стал о них беспокоиться.  
Сколько там еще осталось этажей? Десять? Пятнадцать? Черт, да не исчезнут же эти двое из лифта в самом деле!  
– Если бы я предполагал, что треккеры нуждаются в объяснениях мнемонических последствий переустановки сознания, то непременно бы вас предупредил, – насмешка в голосе Мортона достигла своего обычного уровня.  
Несколько пролетов они прошли молча. Потом Роджер снова не выдержал.  
– Вы сказали «полчаса»… и вы пришли не сразу, хотя по идее могли появиться на месте просто-таки мгновенно. Почему?  
– Видите ли, Роджер, в этом мире не так много людей, перед которыми я чувствую себя в долгу. И если уж предоставляется возможность, я эти долги возвращаю. Частично.  
Роджер изумленно уставился на него.  
– В долгу? Передо мной?!  
– Нет, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Я должен Фебу сто пятьдесят лет, потерянные им из-за нас с Мануэлем. Полчаса из них я уже отдал. Думаю, остаток он предпочтет получить в световых годах, пусть ими и измеряется не время, а расстояние… Я уже предпринял некоторые шаги.  
Оступившись от неожиданности, Роджер чуть не подвернул ногу. Приди Мортон вовремя, не было бы нужды вызывать куратора и не было бы того разговора в комнате отдыха… и Феб не смог бы сделать выводы, которые и озвучил на крыше… а не будь выводов… Роджер снова чуть не полетел с лестницы, когда понял, что только что получил от Мортона своего рода благословение, что ли. Черт его возьми!  
От приступа истерического смеха Роджера спас только весьма своевременный звонок телефона. Картеру тоже не спится. И поделом.  
– Да? – весело отозвался он. – Ты там как?  
– Ничего, – голос у Картера был на удивлении бодрым. – А ты? Слушай, мы тут такое нашли… Броуди, оказывается, раньше были взрослыми! А Дана… эээ…  
– Мальчишка, – понимающе сказал Роджер, косясь на директора. Куда они ухитрились влезть на сей раз?  
– Ты… знал? – голос у Картера стал почти обвиняющим.  
– Теоретически…  
Шумы на том конце линии просто зашкалили, так, Джастин точно там, а может, и вся компания… Мортону что, вообще наплевать на режим секретности? Или это он памятью решил за преданность дружбе наградить? За инициативу? Вполне в духе его педагогических концепций.  
– Они живы? – все-таки до трубки дорвался Джастин. – Ага?  
– Пять минут назад были, – честно ответил Роджер. Ребята заслужили хэппи-энд.  
От дружного вопля он чуть не уронил телефон, ухо на время явно потеряло чувствительность.  
– Так они там? – спросил Джастин от лица всей компании.  
– Они вам перезвонят, – коварно пообещал Роджер, предвкушая этот звонок. Ну, не ему же одному тут удивляться… Но пока лучше, конечно, вообще избавиться от всех средств связи, не то эта милая компания его быстро вычислит…  
Лифта внизу, разумеется, еще не было. Индикаторы играли в чехарду, сводя с ума службу безопасности… того и гляди, пришлют ремонтную бригаду. Мортон прислонился к стене и со вздохом посмотрел на часы. Да, для ужина несколько поздновато. А эти двое когда еще перебесятся… как маленькие, честное слово…  
За окном занимался рассвет...

**Шаг двадцать первый**

Таллис дописал отчет о последней неделе своего пребывания на этой планете и с чувством хорошо выполненного долга отправил его начальству. Забросил ноги на край стола, благо клиентов в ближайшие несколько часов не ожидалось. Что за благословенная служба… Синекура. Никаких особых усилий, просто слушай и делай выводы… Аборигены доверчивы как дети. Проще чем детективу в роли исследователя здешнего социума живется только психоаналитику. Но там уже приходится сны толковать… неблагодарный труд. Технический уровень отдает деревенской простотой, политика граничит с цирком, а средний абориген не опаснее младенца… Никаких тебе ментальных средств защиты не нужно… Смутное ощущение чего-то темного, неправильного мелькнуло на границе сознания – и пропало. Вот опять же вчера на счету откуда ни возьмись круглая сумма… и этот кадр, как же его, извинялся, что зря побеспокоил… И почему-то со вчерашнего дня в нем росло и крепло намерение по возвращению домой – на Эпсилон Эридана – решительно голосовать за приобщение Земли к Галактической Республике в качестве ассоциированного члена. 


End file.
